The Law Of The Pack
by mysterieuseillusion
Summary: Recipe: You need a good measure of hyenas, werewolves and vampires; to that you add a dose of love, betrayal, action, bad guys. To spice it up you need a lots of AU, slash, Mpreg, a hint of blood; Oh! Don't forget the crossovers! Result: the unexpected
1. Chapter 1

**The Law Of The Pack**

**Part One**

First Arc: A pack's formation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot

AN: All I have to say for now is that it will be slash and AU. So on with the story.

Prologue:

I have a story to tell; but it's not about my life, I'm not that important…

No what I want to tell you is the story of the persons who are dear to me, who found in themselves the family they never had.

I want to tell you how my pack came to existence, how my family was gathered.

Maybe, we aren't bound by birth, but what matters for us is that we're pack. Our hearts and souls are linked in something more than family.

Looking back to where I am now, I can say, that I wouldn't change a thing. I'm proud of what we did. I'm proud of the family I gained, this family that I fought for.

Together we have made the impossible happen; together we have become a force to recon with.

Our story began on an ordinary night in a cemetery; well it was for me.

But what I didn't know was that it would change my life; for the better…

There is nothing as suspicious as hearing voices in a cemetery, at nightfall. And more so if those, are the voices of three high school children. Why would two girls and a boy choose this place to stay and talk?

The tone of the voices suggested that a big argument was going on, and as it continued well into the night, two silhouettes suddenly emerged from their graves behind the back of the two girls. They didn't seem to feel the danger, but before it was too late the boy took charge of the situation. Not waiting for the girls to react, he took a piece of wood out of his pocket, leaped at the silhouette behind the girls and staked it through the heart. The second silhouette shocked by his attack was grabbed by the blonde girl and pushed to the ground. With a heinous smirk on her lips, she plunged her stake and the silhouette dissolved in ashes.

Not even letting the boy regained his breath, the two girls turned back to antagonise him once more, as if he didn't just save them from the vampires.

After a moment, the blond girl turned her head back at the sound of heavy footsteps and growling. Just before them stood three demons of a dark green colour, with two corns situated on the top of their head and curving at their extremities, they also had black markings on their arms. Their claws were a dark greenish colour as were their eyes. One of the demons was smaller, his colouring lighter, he didn't have the runes that the other two had on their arms and his corns were less impressive. Just by his appearance and the fact that the other two were guarding him between them, you could see that the smaller one was a child.

Even though their demeanour seemed threatening, and the sight of their fangs didn't help this first impression, they didn't try to attack them. They seemed to be waiting for something, but the minute she saw them, the blond girl jumped them like a vampire on bloodlust.

The killing was of a terrible atrocity. Those demons didn't have the chance to defend themselves. The first one to fall lost his head. The second had his throat cut open and was left to die of blood loss. As if it wasn't enough she taunted the last one and played with him, like a cat who found a mouse. She had this glimmer of craziness in her eyes, which made you want to take a step back and run away screaming. It wasn't killing for defence, but hunting in cold blood, she wanted the blood to flow. As she stood up after her last kill, she began to regain her abused sanity.

The second girl, a red head, wasn't even upset by what happened.

She just turned back to the boy and pointing threateningly her finger at him, she furiously talked him down. It captured the blonde attention and after what seemed to be a question, the two girls turned their back on him, and left the cemetery.

Once alone the boy let himself fall to the ground and took his head in his hand. No sound could be heard as the boy staid there, not moving except for his shoulders which were shaking.

Some time later the boy finally started to regain his composure and after wiping away the remaining of his tears, he stood up and gathered something from under his shirt.

Walking back to where the killing took place, a moonlight ray caught the object, he was holding in his hand. It was a necklace with a pendant in the form of a dragon and a snake interlaced with a rose.

He took the pendant and as he was saying some words, a beam of light appears from it, illuminating the ground before him. The moment it touched the ground, it formed a circle from which emerged the former slaughtered demons.

The smaller one ran to the boy and hugged him; his head didn't even reach the boy's chin. After what seemed to be a discussion in the demon's dialect, the boy chant something and a portal appeared in front of them. After a last hug the demons took off in it and disappeared.

Once the darkness returned, the boy hide the last remaining trace of what just happened, and looking at his surroundings, sighed in relief. In the absolute silence of the night, you could hear him say: "If Buffy had seen me doing this, she would have killed me!" After a last look around, he took off to his home.

What he didn't see was a pair of shocked glowing ambers watching him from the branch of a tree…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter1:

I just needed to add that the ****** meant a change in place /or time and that the disclaimer is present in the prologue. I wish you a pleasant reading ^^.

I must say that I never really thought of my future before; for me it was foggy at most. My hope was to find someone to love and who would love me for myself and not an image; that would be able to see under the masks and understand me.

I would have never dared hope to find a family and found one I did…

The following day was warm and sunny. It would have been a really good day to go to the beach, but alas for some, it was going to be a fieldtrip to the zoo with their class. In any case for most of them it would be better than just staying all day in school.

Following their teacher, the group walked around the different pens listening to her explanations. As they were passing by the new hyena's pen, four of the students detached themselves from the group and bullied another one in its direction, searching for privacy. They knew that being quarantined, it would offer them the best opportunity.

As it was the dark hair boy from last night, saw what they where trying to do, and sighing, took after them. While they where pushing the poor kid further in the hyena House, he stopped them by grabbing the kid's arm. He was used to it, the kid, Lance; always managed to anger the gang though he didn't know why. Looking annoyed he placed himself between Lance and the leader in a move showing his habit in dealing with them.

"What are you trying to do Kyle? Still enjoying yourself in bullying the weaker than you?" asked the boy impassively.

"Why yes Xander! Did you want to join on the fun? Had I known, I would have invited you…" Kyle answered taunting him.

Xander watched him and smirked, he was going to say something else when he saw a pair of glowing green eyes fixing him. The others not getting any reaction from him, turned to watch what had caught his attention. They didn't have the time to blink as four pairs of green gleaming orbs where fixing them as well. As they watched their eyes glowed green in response, a smirk appeared on their faces and they began to laugh in a manner that would make any hyena proud.

Lance who saw his chance in the others distraction, rushed for the exit and reattached himself to the group.

A few instants later the spell broke, and the five regained their bearing. Confused the gang scanned their surroundings, seeing nothing out of place except for their victim's absence they went back to the exit.

As Xander was following them out, Kyle made a discreet node towards his feet and continued outside. Xander looked down and his eyes widened; on the ground was a drawn circle with runes and symbols. Taking a sheet of paper from his backpack, he copied the drawing for later reference. Now he knew he would have to do a research in rituals for what was going on.

It was strange; for once he didn't have the feeling that what ever happened to him was bad. He could feel another presence in his mind, but it wasn't in the least threatening. That was new even for him; he was so used to attract badass; that he didn't know how to react to this. He did sense the awakening of new instincts in him, but there was nothing dramatic. He knew one thing for sure; he could now understand Kyle's predatory behaviour. He could see the need for Kyle to show Lance his place, to show his strength to the pack, after all Lance wasn't one of his. He needed to be strong for the pack.

Well that one was different; for a solitary person, he was thinking more like a pack animal than anything else. That wasn't like him, but that wasn't bad either, he had always dreamed of a family to love and protect; and what was a pack if not a family?

Having finished his drawing, he casted one last look around and made his way back to the group. Once there the same two girls from last night came to him and the blond asked him "Xander, what were you doing? We saw you going after Kyle's gang to the hyena's pen. We followed you, but were stopped by the warden. Well he is really a strange one; he told us that the hyenas were quarantined and to not go in there. "

"Why do you care Buffy, it's not as if you have been worried about me." answered Xander.

"But it's true! We were worried about you, Xander!" added the red head one.

He gritted his teeth and really wanted to lash out at her, but calmly if not coolly said "Oh really Willow, you were worried now? Wasn't it just last night that you said to me not to bother you with my 'little' problems or what I was thinking? Because we all know that I'm just good enough to be your doughnut boy and that I don't do the thinking part, don't we? Didn't you tell me that I was too stupid to understand, that I wasn't really needed? Well excuse me for not believing you!!! No, what I think made you try to follow us was your curiosity, your need to know all at all time. You always had to know and control every thing! Too bad for you but that's not your business here!" responded Xander his anger escalating. "Xander!" was the only thing the girls could say in shock.

Not wanting to loose it anymore than he already had, he took his leave and went back to the head of the group with a smirk on his face. Normally he wouldn't have said what he was really thinking to Willow, but this time he didn't have the need to restrain himself. And it had been so wonderful.

There was something else different here, before; every time Willow used magic against him he never felt it. He was only made aware of it by his charms and amulet reactions; they always vibrated and changed colours according to the magic done on him. It has always protected him against evil magic and continued to do so now. In other word it has always protected him against Willow. But today the feeling was so intense it shocked him; he sensed the negative energies used and the dark intentions of the caster.

He instinctively knew that should he have forgotten his protections, the presence in his mind would have safe guarded him. He did felt the dark presence rise in him at the danger, well maybe it was dark, but it certainly wasn't evil. It really angered him that Willow would try forcing him to tell her what had happened; he had read on this spell, it was used for taking the free will of someone for a moment. She was manipulating him in telling her what he didn't want to reveal. He was used to it being around Willow for so long, but it didn't make it better. He had learned to dodge the impulses by telling white lies, and always being alert.

So either Willow was loosing her touch which he really doubted, or the entity he seemed to be hosting was something really, really powerful, which was more like it.

Well researches were going to be of actuality today as would be having a talk with Kyle.

* * *

The last bell of the day rang and most of the student's population rushed toward the exit. Avoiding the crowd, Xander went in the opposite direction and behind the school, where he knew Kyle would be. He was surprised to see him alone; usually there was always a member of his gang with him.

Kyle smirked and said "We need to talk".

Xander saw the confusion that he was trying to hide and his eyes softened. "Yes but not here, meet me at the park tonight. Hopefully I will have more information to share with you on what happened today." Kyle's smirk tentatively changed into a small smile and agreed. Xander lightly squeezed his shoulder and they departed.

Xander didn't even think of the possibility of making a detour to the library; he knew he wouldn't find what he was looking for there, so he went directly back to his 'home'. Trying to be as silent as possible, he opened the door and avoided the two persons who were making themselves pass as his parents, without them noticing him. He wasn't fooled, they weren't his birth parents, he didn't know what they were playing at, but for the moment he would continue the charade. Seeing the number of empty beer bottles on the kitchen table, and his parents already drunk out of their mind, he relaxed and continued his path to the door of the basement, to his room.

Some would be horrified to live in the basement, but for him it was heaven, he didn't have his 'parents' on his back. They were always spying on him, trying to see what he was doing…

They only knew him as a goofy boy and he was making all he could, to keep it that way. That's why he had never talk of his family situation to anyone, only Willow knew some of it, and it was because she was an annoying pest who must knew everything. He never invited her, she did it all by herself, she was the first and last person to come to his house, that day had been a nightmare.

Shaking his head and returning his thoughts to the present, Xander went under his bed to take a small box which he had hidden under his mattress. Saying a word under his breath the box enlarged to its original size, he opened it, and it was filled to the brim with books. Taking out the book he was searching for, Xander closed the box, saying another word to shrink it back to its first size.

He never liked to reveal his hidden books, they could be really dangerous in the wrong hands, and Willow was a good example of it. He was sure that she had stolen one from him, when she had invited herself. He had been surprised and hadn't had the time to hide his study at the time. She had been very curious, so he had try to cover it by making himself looked embarrassed, and explaining to her that it was a fictional book for children, but he had known it was too late when he had seen the glean in her eyes as she looked at it. When she had gone back to her home he couldn't find the book anywhere, and the following day he didn't even remember about it.

It did take him two years to saw that a book was missing, only because he had inventoried them. What was strange was the fact that he didn't seemed able to recall which book, yet he knew all of them by heart. The only solution possible was that the book was on mind magic, and if he was right Willow wasn't what she was trying to make herself be, and was older than she appeared. To be able to master this sort of magic you needed the experience coming with years of practice.

That was another problem, but for now he returned to his book, reading the title "Ritual, spirit and possession", he was sure he would found his answers in there.

He took out of his bag the drawing he made of the ritual they found in the hyena pen and began to search for the right one. It took a moment but he finally fond it out, it was an African ritual and as he read about it, he found out that the one who did it didn't have all the information. That one couldn't have known that a predatory act would have been necessary. Now he understood why they were the recipients of the hyenas, Kyle threatening Lance made it possible, the violence of the action was enough to make it a predatory act. Even though the possession appeared to be an accident Xander couldn't help but think it was meant to be.

After reading all there was on the ritual, he tried to communicate with his spirit; all he had to do was meditate and find his hyena, then he would be able to speak with her.

It was easier said than done; succeeding after more attempts than he was willing to count, he found himself in a place that wasn't reproducing his soul but the hyena's. It consisted of wild and open grassland spaced with lots of trees, which if he wasn't mistaking were acacias. So if he was right his spirit came from an African savannah, it was like a mix between a forest and a prairie. He had never seen a place so peaceful and wild; he had never had a place to call home but if he had he was sure this place would feel like it.

As he was taking in all he could saw from his surroundings, a pair of wild glowing green eyes was watching him. Feeling the stare Xander turned around and with a smile said; "Ah! Here you are! I was looking for you. I would really like to have the chance to talk to you."

With a nod of acceptance the hyena went to sit just before him. Sitting himself too, he looked at her in awe. "I'm sorry for the accident, I know you wouldn't have wanted me as a host for the possession, but I'm sure we could make a great team given the chance. It felt like it was the right thing to happen, like you were the one meant to enhance my skills and strength as my majority will come to pass as a luenor. But I don't want you to feel obliged to all this." He said sheepishly.

"I know child and I am honoured to be your essence, I have been waiting you for a long time and now that I have found you, you wont ever be alone, in more ways than you would think." She answered him.

"You are a lot more than you think pup don't let someone told you anything else. You are far better than the red head witch and blond killer put together. Believe me, I won't let them hurt you while I'm with you, I will protect you. You are my pup now."

Xander was so awed and thankful he couldn't say anything more. He has always been alone except for Jesse and Kyle, but even they didn't know the real Xander. But now it would change, Kyle would have the chance to really know him tonight.

We decided to make plans after our meeting with Kyle and her beta; they would depend of Kyle's reaction to the possession. So we talked about ourselves. She presented herself as the queen Mayaeb, one of the oldest hyena's spirits on earth. She was a spotted hyena though her materialisation was a lot bigger than the ones who were living in Africa. Like them she was a warrior, a pack hunter or you could say a predator, but she was also a protector and she explained that all those features would be passing on to Xander and that is behaviour would be different.

It was good to talk to someone without the masks on; she was living in his head so he didn't have any secret for her. He was humble by Mayaeb, she had a grace and power within herself that radiated within his own soul. She was a force of nature and he was grateful to have her by his side.

Xander and Mayaeb's conversation coming to an end, Xander got up from the ground and gently put his hand on her head and began stroking her fur. He was showing her, his affection but also his acceptance of her being. She licked his hand in a sign of acceptance too and returned to wherever she had made her home in his soul.

He watched her disappear from his sight with a warm feeling in his belly and a smile on his face, happy for once of the direction that his life was taking.

Returning his attention to the outside of his soul, Xander opened his eyes to see that it was already dark, so he took his backpack putting the drawing and book in it and left in a rush to join Kyle at the park.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

° The disclaimer is still present in the prologue.

He was late!!! Xander had needed to talk with his hyena, because he knew that she was the only one able to help him with what he was looking for. But now that he knew what happened, the sky was already dark and he had to rush to the park. Though he was grateful to Mayeab; now he would be able to help Kyle with whatever he would need to adjust.

As he arrived, he noticed a silhouette leaning against a tree in the corner of his eyes. He approached and smiled as Kyle's eyes came to stay on him and a sigh of relief was heard.

He could see the anxiousness in his eyes and he didn't like it. "Don't worry Kyle it's going to be fine, I know what is going on, and I think I have a solution."

"Really; that's good to hear, because I don't know what is going on with me and the others are worse." Kyle replied, his posture seemed to relax a bit as I came next to him and squeezed his arm. It was the first time I saw him so confused and worried.

Before Kyle all I knew was loneliness, my 'parents' never even like me, I have always been a burden to them but when I met Kyle I felt like we were meant to be together, like brothers. I felt for the first time that I belonged somewhere and that was the greatest feeling of my life.

I met him at the kindergarten; the first memory I have of him, was of a boy playing by himself in the corner of a room, his back against the wall. He was playing with a car but his eyes never left the people around him, he wouldn't let anyone approach him, be they children or adults. He was like an injured wild animal, betrayed once and not willing to trust again; but what I saw in his eyes was a call for help, so I went to him, sat on my knees and hold out my hand. He never looked at it but continued to watch my eyes like he could see all that I was in them. Feeling the importance of the act even at this young age, I never blinked my eyes and waited patiently for his reaction.

He must have found what he was looking for because he took my hand in his and with a small smile, he gave me his car for us to play together. As I finally really look at him I saw bruises, a lots of bruises on his arms and legs but seeing his shameful look, I never said a thing. I knew he would talk to me when he was ready, so without a word we played together all day. I didn't even learn his name before my mother came to take me back home.

Letting me go to the kindergarten was the best and only thing my parents did for me. Just some weeks later Jesse came too; he was black and blue from head to toe. Like with Kyle I knew from the first look I took of him that he was meant for us. He was so similar to us that we were drawn to him the second he took a step in the room. So without discussing it with each other we reached for him and protected him from everyone. Where Kyle was wild and hard, Jesse was shy and scared and I was gentle but strong. Our personalities were balancing each other; in fact we were perfect together. That's how our trio came to be, three lonely young children, abused and insecure but in need of love, attention and protection, and to this day I continue to think it was the best thing to happen to us. I think that my need to take under my wings strays and abused children went back to that time too.

The arrival of Willow at the end of the year was the beginning of the hell that was slowly ravaging Sunnydale these days. She entered the room like she owned it, took a look at her surroundings and came to sit between me and Kyle. Even if she thought of us as children, the meaning of it wasn't lost on us; she wanted Kyle's place and she would have it. Even at that young age we instinctively knew that she was dangerous and we didn't want for Kyle to be hurt or worse.

So we decided that to keep him safe we needed to hide the binds that the three of us had forged. It hadn't be easy, Willow was always jealous of the people approaching me, only Jesse was able to stay at my side and it was because she thought him as weak minded. I must say we never try to change her opinion on him; it was too useful to us. If she wanted to underestimate one of her enemy, I wasn't going to dissuade her; it could very well become an advantage to us in the future. In addition it was protecting Jesse from her so he took great pleasure in playing her like a fool. I really missed him. He had always been the one to comfort us, to nurture the peace of our minds, like a calming balm. Jesse's calm, shy and contemplative nature made him easily look weak but what most people didn't recognize was that under this mask was a really intelligent, wise and determined person.

On the contrary Willow never liked Kyle; she had always felt threatened by him. He never acknowledged her and it hurt her pride. His wildness and strength of will made him unpredictable and she had always dreaded what she couldn't control. So she pushed him out of her way and we let her for Kyle's protection.

Even now this charade is continuing because we need to keep an eye on Willow, but since Jesse death it's nearly too much to hold on. Without him the balance we had succeeded in creating is lost and my inner peace as well, but I digressed I think poor Kyle had been waiting longer than necessary for my explanation.

So I took his hand and together we sat under the tree, I began it with me finding the book on spirits and possessions. I explained that, as I was searching through the pages I came to a ritual which gave a person the ability to accept a spirit in itself to use its power. Of course in our case it was Hyena spirits. I did compare the drawing of the book and the one which was on the ground and they were the same, at least now we knew what we were dealing with. I knew what Kyle needed to know first; he needed to know if the spirits were safe or not.

Kyle has always been a really protective person, if not a little possessive, and he really worried for those he loved. I know it well because the two of us had a relation together. We had been together for more than a year before we finally decided that our love was more fraternal than anything else and that the passion had died. We were meant to be together; not as lover but as brother. This relation was something that I would never regret and it provided us the closeness and comfort that we couldn't reach because of Willow. We broke up just after the death of Jesse, we couldn't continue like that. Now we are a lot more than brother and a little less than lover, and we are really happy with it.

My Hyena spirit agreed completely with me on this subject, she saw Kyle as her beta; her brother and warrior. I couldn't say how much I'm grateful to have him in my life, without him I wouldn't be half the person I am today. I don't think I would have been able to surmount the death of Jesse without taking it on all the vampires who crossed my path, and if it had come to it I would have break; I would have lost a big part of myself and become what I'm fighting against. I have been born with the ability to discern the dark from the evil but I would have killed them all, victim or killer, it wouldn't have made a difference in this state. I would have been no better than Buffy which had become one of my nightmares nowadays; I would have turn into an assassin, a killer. I have been born with a role to play, and I will see to it to the best of my abilities.

But tonight I will know for sure if I am meant to fulfil this role alone or not.

So gathering my courage, I look Kyle in the eyes and explained what I did to enter in contact with my spirit. In fact all I had to do was to fall in a meditative state and search the place where I knew she was lurking. With a nod of acceptance from Kyle I began the process to help him reach this state, once there I talk him into searching his spirit. Kyle shown an easiness for meditation that make me jealous, I had to try for more than half an hour to reach the peace needed, my mind was always on something, always analysing and processing information, in clear a real chaos.

While I was once again thinking to myself I felt a tremor coming from Kyle's hand, so I look up in his eyes and saw them green and gleaming. The Hyena had taken control of him and I could see he wanted to talk to me. "Thank you Luenor for giving me and my queen this chance and I can assure you, we won't ever harm you. I know you talk to my Queen, but I want to promise you that all we want is to help you. I'm honoured to be able to protect you and my Queen, because we know that you will be the one to gather the pack and to change things. We have been searching you for years now, you won't ever be alone and my host his in complete agreement with me"

I was so relieved to hear of Kyle's acceptance that all I could do was thanking them.

Gathering my emotions back, I felt my spirit move and I let her control my body. The two talked to themselves for a moment without us being able to listen, having been blocked out of our link. Yet I have a feeling it is about the dispossessing spell I read from the book, it makes evil and weak spirits returned to their own planes. What I don't know is what it does to really strong spirits whose hosts are accepting of their presences. I asked her about it but she wasn't willing to tell me at the time.

Once the two spirits gave us back our control, I crushed Kyle in my embrace and thanked him with all my heart. "Xander you should have known that I would have never let you alone in this. I love you bro, I'm used to Sunnydale's night life, I know that it was really vampire who stole Jesse from us, and don't you dare doubt me on that. You know me better tan that!" And with that he crushed me back in his embrace.

"I know and I'm sorry but I was so scared to loose you; we already lost Jesse, I wouldn't be able to continue without you…" I was so happy to have him by my side that I decided that I would tell him who I really was, not willing to keep anymore secrets from him. So I told him everything that I could think of, from me being a luenor, my 'parents', my brotherly love for him, my abilities and so much more…

Once I was finished I couldn't even look at him, so I did the only thing I was able to and fixing the ground I whispered to him that I was sorry. Tears were beginning to fall from my face and I was starting to hate myself for it. I couldn't even face him with the truth, I was so ashamed, I must have made a really pitiful sight to watch. But as I was ranting to myself, I felt a hand raised my head and saw eyes looking in mine with an amused and exasperated air about them.

His hand released my chin to gently caress my cheek and lovingly he said. "Xander… What am I going to do with you? I already told you that I loved you bro and I can assure you that what you just told me, didn't change that at all. If it is even possible it made me even more proud of you. So stop worrying about things that don't need to and accept that I am here for the long run!" With that Kyle sat on the ground making Xander sat between his legs and began to stroke his hair to help him relax.

Feeling completely secure and warm in Kyle's arms, Xander began to purr making Kyle laugh. "I know that we are possessed by hyena spirits but I didn't know that you were part cat too…" Xander didn't feel the need to retaliate; he was too comfy to move.

After a moment of relaxing in the other presence and the calm surrounding them, they began to talk of what they were going to do at school. They needed a plan and a plan fool proof; they couldn't make a mistake. It was too important.

So opening their links fully with their hyena's spirits, they began to search a solution to the Willow's problem. They knew that she would notice the change in them even if it was subtle; she would sense their new powers and would be drawn to them like a moth to a flame. At first she would try to take advantage of their power in draining them for boosting her magic and if it revealed to be impossible for her to do so. Then she would try to get rid of their powers and if she could kill Kyle in the process it would make her day. So they discussed every possible solution that ran through their mind, but none were enough.

It was Mayaeb who finally came to the only one possible even if she knew that her boys wouldn't like it. She talked to her beta about it earlier and he agreed with her that it was for the best. They decided to explain it to their host; they would have to win this argument because that was the only way for them to protect the boys.

Mayaeb reached for her link with Xander and the link of Draith and Kyle then bound them; making the four of them able to mind speak with each other. She felt her Xander's awe and happiness as he sensed Kyle's presence within his mind and saw his materialisation with Draith. "You will be able to mind link with all of those who will belong to your pack little one. You will be its heart and for you to be certain of their safety, you will need to sense when one of your pack will be in danger. And as the heart you will have the need to feel them for yourself too." Xander couldn't speak but he sent her the feeling of how grateful he was. "Draith; teach Kyle of what this link consist and how to erect barriers, he will need them against Willow. I will do the same with Xander." Nodding Draith went a little farther away from where Mayaeb was and showed Kyle a place to sit next to him to begin his instruction.

Mayaeb was already teaching Xander on how to empty his minds to reach with ease a meditative state. Once there she would move on building barriers for him and maintaining or reinforcing those of his pack members.

After a while the two boys were completely at ease with their new connection, and Xander was able to erect barriers at will. Once he knew the right method, Xander was a natural in managing it. That only served to show Mayaeb that he was the right one.

Now that they were ready they sat in a circle and Mayaeb explained to the boys her idea. "Xander; you and Kyle will have to act like 'evil', you will want Willow and Buffy to notice you. Make sure that she will understand that you are possessed and out of their control. Make a show on preferring Kyle to Willow and insulting her, it will give her the will to dispossess you. From there she will go to Giles for whom, you will already have placed the book with the spell where you are sure he will find it."

"It's a good plan but what will this spell do to you and Draith, I know that it expels weak spirits from their host but you two are extremely powerful. I'm afraid of what it will do to you both!" Xander told the hyenas with worry. Coming closer to Xander, Mayeab pushed her head against his chest. "Child your fears are legitimate but we won't be hurt and you won't loose us either. We are going to merge with your souls so our powers will be yours to use, you will continue to have all of our instincts, and the need to form your pack will be stronger."

Xander's hands were trembling as he stroked the fur on her head. She sighed, she knew he wouldn't understand and seeing as Kyle's fist was white clenching Draith's fur; he was no better.

So gathering her courage for the task at hand she said. "Don't you dare think like that you two, it won't kill us! Once the spell is cast, it will cause a merging of our souls; we will continue to live in you, just not in the same way! We will still talk to you but it will be through your instincts. We have waited a long time for you two and this merging will be our reward, we will be able to protect you, form our pack, find our mate and we won't ever be alone; that's what we have wanted. If we continue to live like we are, we will be hurting ourselves; you and me both. Your body and mind aren't made to support another spirit; it would slowly but surely kill you. Do not deny us the pleasure to stay by your side for all of your life."

"Okay I think I understand now, but that doesn't mean that I like it. In spite of everything I will do whatever is needed to keep you alive and with me, with us." Xander answered looking at Kyle for his response. Kyle nodded his head in acceptance but his entire body was rigid showing is uneasiness with the merging and the possible loss of Draith and Mayaeb.

"That's all we can ask of you and if you have any question, you know where to find us. Even when we will be merged; all you will have to do is focusing your question on us and we will find a way to answer them." Mayaeb said closing this subject of discussion. Finally deciding to spoke, Kyle said. "So tomorrow we go to school, play the part of being possessed, belittled Willow, and act like bully for willow and Buffy to recognize the problem and reach Giles for a solution. Well that will be fun! Did I forget anything?"

"No you didn't, in keeping the plan simple; it made it possible to improvise in case of a problem. I'm proud of you two, you are so much more mature than your fifteen years old." answered Draith affectionately.

Knowing that the boys had to return to their home if they wanted to sleep before going to school Mayaeb explained to Kyle how to retreat to his own mind and keep his connection with Xander open. Once done the boys came out of their trance and after regaining his composure Kyle stood up feeling exhausted. Before Xander could fall asleep where he sat, Kyle helped him on his feet and taking him in his arms; wished him goodnight under his breath.

As they left the park, the night was already giving her place away for the morning to come; they were so tired that once back to their beds, they fell asleep before their heads had the time to reach their pillows.

Author note: Alright firstly if you reached this note I wish to thank you for taking the time to read my story!!! That's really nice of you.

Secondly I really would like it, if you could comment it. I would like to know what you think of it, if you like it or not…

Well thank you for passing by and have a good day!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter3:

° Disclaimer still in the prologue.

° The dialogue between Xander and Willow came from the episode 6 of Buffy.

The two weeks following the meeting were nothing if not eventful as well as eyes opening. I learned a great deal during those two weeks especially about the changes brought in me by Mayaeb.

The first change I observed was an increase of assurance; I have always been missing in this department. It's one of the reasons why I choose to play the zeppo; it has always been easy for me to play this character. The other reason was that it made me looked stupid and unthreatening enough for Willow's taste and for me to be able to keep an eye on her dealing. Sometimes I have been afraid that I would loose myself totally in this role; that I would forget about who was the real Xander. But those fears have been relieved by Mayaeb's appearance; she helped me realise who I was and this is where my new found self confidence came from.

Since Jesse's death I have kept the zeppo's mask on at all times even when I was alone. The only time I took it off was when helping and saving Buffy's victims. I didn't realise it, but I think it was a mean for me to flee his death. I didn't want to believe he was gone, that he wouldn't ever come back. Never would he be there to comfort Kyle and me after the abuse; never would he warm our heart with his smile. He was the one Kyle and I wanted to protect but I failed them both. I was so desperate not to deal with the ache, that I kept the mask that I hated so much on.

Mayaeb knew and understood it but she didn't want me to wallow in my pain as she felt it eating me alive. So as I went to sleep after the meeting, she cornered me into my mind and made me realise that I was coping the wrong way; that in fact I was not coping at all.

She told me that I had to let Jesse go, that he was dead and he wouldn't want me to continue to live like that. That I needed to mourn him and remember all the good time we had together because even though he wasn't with me physically; he would always be with me in my heart.

I couldn't accept it, I couldn't let him go; I loved him too much. So I did what I have needed to do since his death but never done; I fought.

I fought Mayaeb, willing her to hurt me more than what I was already feeling but she didn't. She avoided all my attacks knowing that in my blind anger I would assuredly stumble. Well that's what I finished by doing and taking advantage of it she ran into my legs to make me fall. Once on the ground she leaped on my back and kept me there while I fought to get back on my feet, though she was much stronger than me. It took me a long time but I finally lost my will to fight and stopped moving. At the first sob coming from me, Mayaeb nuzzled my neck and made me turned to face her; then she stretched against my body and let me wrap my arms around her. Tears were flowing down my cheeks as I looked at her and she tenderly licked them away; this gesture made me burst into tears so I hide my visage in her fur.

The warm and love that I felt coming from her surrounded me and I think it comforted me to sleep because the next morning I was woken up by the sun shining on my bed and late once again. I felt ashamed of loosing it yesterday, but I was so much better and lighter that I couldn't help the smile forming on my lips. So while I was getting ready I thanked her with all the love I felt for her and sensed her growling happily in response. I get the feeling that she was proud of me and for the first time I think I understand what a child felt when his parents looked at him with pride.

I decided that after the merging I would go on Jesse's grave with Kyle and we would speak to him like we promised the day before his death. It was time to heal and began to live again.

Now that I think of it, the day before his death Jesse was kind of strange, his eyes were looking sad but determined as he told us to always protect and count on each other. He wanted us to know that he would always be with us in mind, heart and spirit; even if he was to disappear. That not even death would take him away from us and to mourn him but never forget him.

After that he didn't gave us the time to question him on what brought up this strange mood of his. He just took us to eat an ice cream. It was a rare treat for us because Kyle and I were never given any allowance by our parents, and Jesse's being poor meant that he must have saved his for some time. We were so grateful and happy that we kept our questions for later but as we remembered them it was already time to go back home.

So taking Kyle into our embrace and telling him goodbye, Jesse and I went back together as we were living on the same street. Arriving at my place I told Jesse goodbye and as I was going to open the door, he took me in his arms and kissed me on the forehead "Goodbye big brother, I love you and know and remember this; it's not your fault. Don't worry you will understand in time." After that he squeezed me hard and ran away to his home, but not before I saw the tears beginning to flow from his eyes.

As I remember this, it felt like he knew what was going to happen, that he was going to die the following day and nothing could change it. He knew I would feel guilty and he tried to save me from it, but I didn't remember and if it wasn't for Mayaeb I would never have. She showed me that as I staked Jesse, my heart and soul didn't recognize him, only my eyes did; it meant that Kyle was already dead and that I didn't kill him. I only killed the demon that took his place and it was evil; I didn't sense any good in it, it didn't have a soul.

As I took it all in consideration my soul was being soothed from the culpability I felt during all this time.

Using this new peace of mind and confidence I let myself free of the zeppo during those wonderful two weeks. This façade was imprisoning me in a life that wasn't mine but was needed for me to stay alive. It was suffocating me but at the same time, it was helping me gaining the little trust I had from Willow. It was really important because I knew she was up to no good. As well as I knew her, I'm sure that whatever she was trying to do was linked to her thirst of power. And what was more powerful here than the Hellmouth?

So taking advantage of this new found freedom Kyle and I closed the space opened between us by Willow, and stayed together. It was the first part of our plan after all; for me to be a part of Kyle's gang. The others members didn't try to say anything when I joined the gang, Kyle was their leader and that was enough for them. I took a feel of them and whereas their lack of reaction made it easier for me; it showed that they were too weak to have a place in our pack. Well it was a relief for me but I was worried of how Kyle would take it.

Though I shouldn't have, he told me later that if he chose them for his gang, it was because they were good followers and nothing else. He didn't like them and wouldn't want them in their new family.

I was surprised and asked him why he would stay with them if he didn't like them. He told me that he couldn't replace Jesse and I by anyone so he let the first persons that he could support their presence joined him. He didn't want to find friends when he knew that we had to bear Willow's, if he had to make friends it would only be with Xander and Jesse.

Now the situation had changed Jesse wasn't with them anymore and they wanted to form their own pack. Kyle trusted Xander to make the right choice, he was a good judge of character and he knew that he would never make someone part of their pack without concerting the others. Xander would make a strong pack leader because he knew the importance of others and a strong pack was a pack where all the members should be as united as a close-knit family. Xander was warmed by the trust that Kyle was showing in him and he promised himself that he wouldn't failed it.

That first day after he met Mayaeb was a day he never wanted to forget. He was late once again but as always he was not the only one. Taking in his surroundings he found what he was searching; he straightened himself holding his head high and locked eyes with his prey. He smirked as he went to her behaving like the predator he felt prowling in his mind, for a second her eyes looked like a deer caught in headlight and it made him rethink his plan.

At first his plan was to shock Cordelia Chase enough, to make rumours fly all over the school; after all she was famous and known for spreading them wildly around her. He needed those rumours to reach Willow's and Buffy's ears and who would be better at this than the cheerleader's Queen; Cordelia. But the instant he saw her mask cracked he knew that she was a lot more than she seemed. From the vindictive bitch she was known to be, she became the lost little girl that she really was. She needed this superficial appearance to stay miss popular and to survive all those sharks playing in her court.

Taking the time for once to feel her he sensed the loneliness and pain she was suffering, she felt like Kyle and Jesse, she felt like pack; so he decided to make an ally of her and he was sure that with time she would made the best of friend. He needed to tell Kyle about her, but he knew that he had always respected her. Kyle never gave his respect lightly; you had to earn it, so she must have impressed him at one time.

Deciding of his next action, he went to her leaning his body against hers with her head between his arms; loosing his mask for a split second he looked at her trying to make her understand his need of help. Loosing her mask as well she smirked in response but her eyes were smiling and with that alone he knew she would help him.

Knowing that the picture they made was more than hot and that every person looking at them were drooling; he spoke loudly enough for everyone to hear him and said "Yep you are as beautiful from afar as you are from this close" and with a kiss to her cheek, he went to class.

No one saw him asked Cordelia to join him after class while he gave her a kiss. Touching her cheek Cordelia smiled a last time before letting her mask fall back into place.

It was the beginning of our friendship and I must say that she was a great help in our plan. In fact she was more than happy to help; she hated Willow and Buffy with a vengeance.

During those weeks she explained to him why she felt that way about those two.

Willow had always made her feel ill at ease, it was the look in her eyes when she thought no one was looking; it was evil and threatening. She had seen people looking at Willow the wrong way when the following day they wouldn't even look her way. She knew she did something to them, but had never been able to prove it. She had also been force to watch Oz a friend of her; starting a relationship with Willow even though he was gay and never interested in her in the first place. He never liked her; he once told Cordelia that her smell and aura repelled him, that it was too evil.

Willow scared her more than Buffy because she was intelligent and underhanded; in addition she had the power to force her will on others. Whereas Buffy was all for violence, she had seen the bruises on Giles and knew that he was training her; but it didn't give her the right to hurt those who looked out for her. Xander thought she was becoming out of hand and there was nothing they could do to help her. It was already too late.

Xander told her everything about his life, the night life of Sunnydale, the possession, the desire to form a pack, the plan, the need for her help… all except for him being a luenor. He knew it wasn't the time, it was too early, but he trusted her and knew she would accept him for who he really was. After all she accepted everything else about him and even Mayaeb agreed on the place she would take in their pack. She was to become the mother of the pack, she had all the qualities needed; it showed in the care she had for all those she loved and in the instinct she had to know when something wasn't right. She would nurture the pack, she had the strength for it; of that he was sure.

Though for now they had a plan to follow. So Cordelia, Kyle and Xander did everything they could to make Willow's life a living hell. Cordelia in spreading rumours about Xander and his new behaviour, she saw that while Willow was drooling at the sight of Xander, Xander was scared to death of her and totally disgusted. That day he went to Willow to clear the air but as he was going to speak, she asked him "Xander… What's wrong with you?"

Knowing that this occasion wouldn't represent itself before a long time he answered "I guess you have noticed that I have been different around you lately." A glimmer entering her eyes she nodded saying "Yes."

Xander trying to hold his smirk back explained "I think, um... I think it's because my feelings for you have been changing. And, well, we've been friends for such a long time that I feel like I need to tell you something. I've, um... I've decided to drop geometry. So I won't be needing your math help anymore. Which means I won't have to look at your pasty face again."

Everyone in hearing distance laughed their head off and Willow left as her anger was beginning to crack her carefully crafted mask. Buffy thinking that Willow's feelings were crushed went to step in, but her blindness only made him laugh louder. Finally he went back to Kyle and the gang and they left shaking their head at their stupidity.

Kyle decided to let Willow to Xander and Cordelia for now and went after Lance; he had a matter to take care of with him. He had a reason to bully him that day when the possession took place. Lance had the bad habit of blackmailing persons who seemed to be badass, he didn't know if it was to make him feel better; but that didn't change the fact that he was a jerk. He must have known that one day he would fall on someone more cunning than himself. That day had come the day he threatened Kyle with the person he loved the most and boy was he going to regret it.

Lance had come to Kyle the day before the visit to the zoo; he wanted to exchange cash against his silence. He had seen Kyle comfort Xander as they were paying their respect to Jesse that night after the burial. They had just broken their relation and were trying to deal with his death. This little shit had dared to take photos of them as they were embracing each other; and he threatened him to reveal them to everyone at school.

If it hadn't been for the fact that it would reach Willow and that her resulting jealousy would be a real danger for Xander and him, he wouldn't have care; but Xander safety was at risk and he was going to dissuade Lance willing or not.

That was when their gym class was postponed because of the rain and replaced with a game of dodgeball. It gave them the perfect occasion; first Xander nailed Willow in the face knowing she wouldn't be able to avoid it. The pleasure Xander took in this action was shown by the smirk on his face and the smile in his eyes; pure contentment radiated from him.

After that they turned their attention on Lance; it was Kyle's turn to smirk and with just a glance they all teamed up on him. Kyle took great pleasure too in warning him off and even with Lance on the floor; they continued to nail him with the ball. Seeing the fear in his eyes Kyle knew that he wouldn't have to do much more to end this blackmail.

With that in mind they waited the end of the day to catch Lance. Once done they pushed him in a dark alley behind the school and using the fear they felt coming from him, they only needed to bang him a little more for him to crack. At the sight of Lance's tears and trembling Kyle pushed him forcefully one last time against the wall and he gave them all the photos and negatives he had on himself.

"I hope you will destroy every photo I know you kept at home, Lance. Or you won't like what I will do to you…" threatened Kyle as he turned toward the street. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Kyle said turning his face back toward Kyle; his eyes glowing a brightly green "If I ever saw one of those photo again anywhere; I will kill you!"

With that Kyle, Xander and the others went to exit the alley leaving Lance to himself when the odour of urine reached their nose. Kyle and Xander looked at each other relieved that the message was passed and understood and smirked. Reaching the end of the alley they roared with laughter.

If only Buffy and Willow were as easy as Lance to deal with…

Author Note: PLEASE REVIEW!!! That would be really, really nice…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter4:

° Disclaimer still in the prologue.

°The dialogue between Giles and Buffy in the first part was directly taken from episode6.

After dealing with Lance; Kyle and Xander continued with their plan, and tried to make Willow and Buffy took notice of their behaviour. For a moment it was like nothing changed, Willow was still lusting after Xander's new behaviour, he was still insulting her and Buffy continued to take Willow's side; even though she was used and manipulated by Willow. For a slayer she was totally clueless and that was what made her so weak against the witch's power. She was too confident in her force, she never searched to use her brain and that was the biggest mistake you could do with Willow. In fact she was being played, like a little girl would play with her doll.

Well it wasn't Xander's problem; he wasn't responsible for her stupidity, but what was frustrating him was the lack of reaction. It was to the point of him going to spell it for them, if they continued to ignore the change. They needed Giles for the spell and if Willow didn't go to him soon; their plan had a risk to fail. Finally it took them two weeks to make Buffy and Willow realised that something was going on, but only one day to resolve everything.

On that one day; Xander was going to try one last time to make them see before going to Giles himself, when he saw Buffy going in the direction of the library. A glimmer of hope lightened his eyes as he followed her. Once at the library's door he silently entered the room and went to hide behind the bookcase nearest the table where Giles was sitting, to listen to their conversation.

"So Xander has taken to teasing the less fortunate?" Giles asked without raising his head from his book.

"Uh- Huh" replied Buffy, not happy by the lack of attention from Giles.

"And, there's been a noticeable change in both clothing and demeanour?" He asked again. "Yes." She answered frustrated as he was still reading his book.

"And, well, otherwise all his spare time is spent lounging about with imbeciles." He continued finally moving his eyes to look at hers.

"It's bad, isn't it?" she asked him completely sure that Giles would see the danger of Xander's new behaviour. After all she was the slayer;, she was the one that saw those sort of things.

Giles dramatically sighed and answered. "It's devastating; he has turned into a sixteen-year-old boy; of course, you will have to kill him."

"Giles, I'm serious." Buffy whined.

Xander wanted to laugh but seeing as the situation wasn't evolving like he wanted; he decided with the help of Mayaeb to pass to planB. It was time for Mayaeb and Draith to take controle, Kyle and Xander wouldn't be able to do what was needed; not without the merging. Mayaeb had explained it to him, for now they were two entities distinct and that made him too human for what was coming. He didn't possess the animal instincts necessary; they were still Mayaeb's, so she had to take control. She assured him he would understand when the merging was completed and he trusted her.

Reaching for her link with Draith and knowing that the gang was with Kyle she asked him to join her to Herbert's cage. Herbert was the new mascot for the Sunnydale High Razorbacks team. They had had a good laugh when the principal presented him to the students, after all Herbert being a pig and a pig was all but scary.

Entering the room they saw that Kyle and the others were already there, Draith and him must have felt that they would act on planB and stayed in the proximity of the room. The gang was already surrounding the cage their eyes glowing green as he felt himself moving to join them. He was beginning to feel nervous when Kyle's soul was sent to his, leaving the control of Kyle's body to Draith.

Xander could sense Kyle's nervousness as well as his, but saw himself being embraced by Kyle in an offer of comfort. The last thing they heard as they were cut from the scene, were the terrified squeals coming from the pig.

At that same time, the conversation in the library was continuing with an exasperated Buffy. "There is something supernatural at work here; get your books! Look stuff up!"

"Look under what?" Giles asked her exasperated as well. "The evidences that you've presented me with is sketchy at best."

"He scared the pig." Buffy answered him. "Well, he did..." she insisted at his incredulous look.

"Buffy, boys can be cruel. They tease, they prey on the weak; it's a natural teen behaviour pattern." Giles told her impatiently.

"They prey on the weak. I've heard that somewhere before... Xander has been acting totally wiggy ever since we went to the zoo. Him and Kyle and all those guys, they went into the hyena cage; oh God, that laugh..." Buffy thought aloud.

"You're saying that, uh, Xander's becoming a hyena." Giles asked her.

"I don't know. Or been possessed by one? Not just Xander, all of them." She told him beginning to understand what was going on.

"Well, I've certainly never heard of, uh..." Giles said as he was asking himself if there was more to it than Xander being a teen.

Just at that moment Willow came into the library. "Herbert! They found him, dead and eaten; Principal Flutie's freaking out." She told them.

Buffy turned to him smirking nastily. "A teen huh?" He ignored her and went to his office in search of his books; he had better things to do than being insulted by a blond brat.

After the Herbert 'incident' as Xander like to call it he told the rest of the gang to go back to class and went to the library to see if planB had work like they had been hoping. Seeing as the three of them were sitting at the table and immersed in the books; they must have been successful.

Now their next step was to make sure that the gang didn't hurt or kill anyone. Mayaeb and Draith had explained to their hosts that when a possessed person wasn't strong enough; they tended to let the hyena have free control. When that was the case the spirit turned totally savage and uncontrollable; the incompatibility between the host and the spirit made the last one crazy and if nothing was done; it resulted in this person hunting human to eat, a real carnage.

As the bell rang the end of their last class Kyle and Xander went in search of the others, but as they were passing by an empty classroom a hand caught Kyle's wrist forcefully and hurled him in. He didn't have the time to regain his balance as he was thrown in the opposite wall. Xander tried to reach and protect Kyle, as he was struggling to get up, but his opponent had already her hand squeezing Kyle's neck. Kyle fought with all his might but she just laughed and banged violently his head against the wall once more. She smirked with glee as she dropped him on the floor unconscious.

"Kyle!" shouted Xander with worry; he was struggling with himself to stay in control as he knew he couldn't show to Buffy that he was slowly but surely becoming stronger than her. Kyle didn't let himself be assaulted for nothing; he had to keep the appearances even if he hated to see Kyle being hurt like that. So he turned back to Buffy and continued the pretence, "Are you crazy? What did you do that for?" He crouched beside Kyle cradling his wrist between his hands and searching for his pulse; only reassured after finding it.

"Oh stop that now! I know that you are not really Xander; that in reality you have been infected by a hyena spirit! So don't try to make me believe that you are worried about Kyle! He's sick, so are you by the way, and I can tell you it was a pleasure to take care of him!" She told him angry that he was ignoring her for Kyle.

Trying another approach, she pressed her body against his and whispered in his hear "I know that you have always been attracted to me and well, in this animal state, I would not mind your attentions… After all Angel doesn't have to know and…"

He pushed her away and interrupted her dryly "Are you out of your mind? I would never be tempted by someone as cruel and selfish as you. I'm not as desperate as you seem to think I am."

Blinded by the rage she felt at Xander's rejection, she grabbed the desk nearest to her and hit him in the back of the head; knocking him out as well.

As he regained consciousness, Xander found himself locked in a cage he knew was hidden in the library with Kyle laying beside him and still out of it. As he looked over him Xander could feel his anger increasing, Kyle had a bump at the back of his head the size of an egg and dark bruises all around his neck where Buffy squeezed it. He knew Kyle would be hurting really badly when he woke up, but there was nothing he could do about it.

As he was going to get up and see to Kyle, he heard Willow, Buffy and Giles coming to the cage. Laying back he closed his eyes and waited to hear what was going on.

"Oh my… What happened here?" Giles asked shock by the state of Kyle and Xander.

"Well we only expected to have to deal with Xander, but Kyle was still with him. So I had to do something; after all they were two against me!" she answered him.

"So what? You went and decided to beat the hell out of them with your slayer's gifts? You know that even possessed, they still are only humans! You could have killed them with your force!" Giles said angrily.

"But Giles" she whined. "They tried to assault me sexually!" At that she turned toward Willow. "I'm sorry but that's the truth and I couldn't let them do it!"

"Maybe; but you could have knocked them out without hurting them so much! My god, Buffy! You strangled Kyle! You didn't defend yourself, you attacked him! There is a big difference here." He told her furiously. Turning to Willow he said, "Willow, you will watch them while I make sure that everything is ready for the spell tonight."

That say he went back to his office to prepare the spell that was in the book he had just found on his desk this morning. He didn't remember having it before, much less reading it but it was exactly what he was searching for. As he reached his desk, he didn't see the look of anger and craziness from Buffy, nor the superior smirk from Willow.

But Xander saw them and was afraid of what they were planning against Giles. He knew that Willow was going to reinforce her spells to manipulate him once more. After all they were beginning to slip but what he feared most was what Buffy was going to do. She had been denied and insulted at the same time and before others; it wouldn't go well with her. She was known to take her anger on Giles when he trained her.

Once he had to help him to the hospital for a broken wrist and sprained ankle for refusing to let her go to the Bronze as she had a patrol to do. At another time he stayed with Giles during the night because he had a concussion after she hit him in the head and he had to make sure he woke up every hour. That time Giles didn't told her that the demon would explode when she killed it and it dirtied her shoes. It was only two examples from a long list of wounds resulting from refusing her something. Buffy was getting out of control and she was going to kill him if it continued, but he would not let it become to that. No one was going to kill his father figure if he could help it; and this night would see to it.

His birthday was tonight and he just knew that the merging would take place at the same time.

It wasn't a coincidence if he was possessed two weeks before he reached his sixteenth, as a Luenor it was the age of maturity. Each Luenor had his own talent, an affinity he had developed since his birth, though every Luenor was blessed with a magical essence which if he understood well, was to merge with them on their birthday.

Those essences brought to the Luenor their own talents and experiences; those were complementing perfectly the ones they already developed. They were protector of the balance too and when a Luenor was to come to his majority, they decided if he had been strong enough to retain his neutrality and balance throughout his life without this same life corrupting him and if he was ready to accept the responsibilities that being a Luenor brought on. If they were found corrupted and incapable of protecting the balance, the essences wouldn't merge and their memories of it would be erased. They wouldn't suffer of this; they would just return to their normal life without the knowledge of having the chance to be a Luenor.

But it wasn't the case with Xander, his essence approved of him and loved him; he had never made a difference when saving a life, be there demons, humans, dark, creatures… If they weren't evil he would help them, he hated that because someone was dark or different; they would be pegged as evil. He had waited his sixteenth birthday with impatience; at times as he had been unable to save demons from Buffy who only wanted to contact them for an alliance and peace. He hadn't had the power to go alone against her and Willow but he had been able to saved most of them thanks to a pendant charmed to contain the power of three powerful families of demons. They gifted it to him for saving, healing and hiding their children from Buffy before returning them to their parents. This charm represented the alliance of the clan of…

He came back to the present as a hand shook his shoulder to gain his attention; turning back he looked into Kyle's worried eyes. He smiled softly and tenderly touched the bruised skin on Kyle's neck. "Are you alright? She didn't even try to hold back her force! She could have killed you…"

"Don't worry I'm used to it, that's not the first time and won't be the last that I'm beaten and you know it. I'm fine really; nothing that won't heal with time and Draith helped me avoid the worst."

Xander nodded promising himself that their lives were going to change for the better after this night. He was going to show Kyle what was a real family.

"I know you will Xander, I trust you." Kyle told him with a smile that for once reached his eyes; like he was reading his thought. Though; between Draith and Mayaeb, it was entirely possible. "But we have another problem here; the rest of the gang is free from our authority and at the first opportunity, a carnage will take place. We need to find a way to leave this cage before it's too late." said Kyle searching for a weak spot to destroy the cage.

Xander lost all the colours he had just regained from his unconsciousness and searched as well from his side; as he was going to say something, Buffy and Willow came back from class.

"Ah! Xander you are finally awake?" she asked.

"Yes and it's certainly no thanks to you!" he answered her coldly.

It didn't even upset her; she thought that as the slayer she had the right to settle any demons problem as she saw it. At that moment Xander wasn't her friend, he was a demon she had to stop. And if the spell was to fail she wouldn't hesitate to kill them all. After all she was the one who knew better, she was the slayer.

So trying to have the last word she told him snidely. "You know who I saw being summoned by the principal? And I must say he was furious, someone saw you all going to the pig's cage just before he was eaten; they aren't going to have a good time in his office let me tell you."

"What!" Xander and Kyle exclaimed, but Buffy had already reached the door leaving them alone with Willow.

They tried all they could to make Willow free them from the cage. They explained to her that as the gang was left to themselves and alone with the principal; it would result in a blood bath, a real carnage. That not being controlled, the hyenas were going to hunt and kill their prey in the worst savage way possible. That with them locked up there; there was no one to rein them in.

As that didn't work they asked her to bring Giles to the cage, that he would understand the problem, but she refused as well. She told them he was too busy researching and preparing the spell to loose time with them. She thought that they were lying to her, that all they wanted from her was to open the door and release them. Therefore they would be able to prevent the realisation of the spell.

As a last resort Xander try to charm and lure her in opening the door. She was already attracted to his primal behaviour so it shouldn't be too hard to make her fell for it. What was hard and made him sick was the look of lust in her eyes. It made all his surviving instincts warn him of the aura of danger she was giving off. Kyle was standing at the end of the cage leaving Xander try their last chance, he didn't like it but it was their last hope to avoid a massacre.

It was going well, Willow was moving her hand to open the door when the library's door banged open and Buffy rushed to them. She told them that the principal was found dead and alone in his office. Willow turned back to them a look of anger and hate in her eyes; she felt that she had been played by Xander, forgetting that he told her what was going to happen if they weren't released from their cage.

"Well your new friends had fun didn't they? Don't think you will win; the spell is ready and you won't be able to possess Xander for long! We will win there is no doubt about it! Come on Buffy we need to tell Giles."

With that they took off and went to his office. Being left alone the boys sighed in frustration; it was too late they hadn't been able to prevent it. They were sad not only for the death of the principal but for the rest of the gang too; they were going to have to live with the memory of their kill from now on.

Knowing there was nothing else they could do he looked at Kyle and say; "Now what?"

Author note: As always please review!!! Maybe one day…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter5:

°Disclaimer still in the prologue.

… "Now what?" …

Giles was in his office studying the spell he would do tonight in the Hyena House. It wasn't the most difficult he had to cast in his life, but it demanded his complete concentration and wouldn't be able to protect himself if the need occurred. So he would have to find a place well hidden, because he couldn't trust Buffy to keep him safe, he wasn't dense, not after having just talked her down. She would be happy to see him hurt, it would be a sweet vengeance for her and he couldn't count on Xander either; he was the one needing help this time after all.

He was far from stupid, he knew Xander was always trying to protect him and was always there for him when he was hurt, but this time he was the one in need of help, the one possessed and Giles would be there.

This book he found on his desk was just what he needed; it contained the spell he was currently studying and enabled a merging of souls. At first he was uncertain, thinking of the harm it could cause Xander; but after searching all the information he could about it, nothing negative came out. Though it was the note he found at the back of the book that decided him to go for it.

It was from Xander explaining that no harm would befell him and asking him to trust his judgement; that he knew what he was doing. This note showed him that Xander was still in control even if possessed, because the spirit had nothing to gain with this spell, it would merged them but Xander would still be himself and the one in control. It was the hyena who would cease to exist as an entity; she would fuse with his instincts and feelings…she would be him.

He would trust him, like he would trust him with his back or his books. Well his books were sacred to him; some of them could be extremely dangerous in the wrong hands. He was always hiding them from Willow's envious and jealous eyes, even if it became more and more difficult.

So yes, he would trust him on this one; he never had a son but he was sure that what he was feeling for Xander, was what a father would feel for his son. The need to take him away and protect him from his abusive parents was as strong if not stronger than a father would felt for his child. He was so proud of him and his achievements, of his need to help and protect, that you could feel emanate from his very being. It made him happy to be one of Xander's loved one; he knew what an honour it was.

Though there was something wrong with himself; he had noticed it since coming to Sunnydale. He came to guide the new slayer, but something was telling him that it was against his nature, like wearing tweed, being so meek and compliant… The more the time passed, the more he felt the block in his mind. He had tried to meditate and reach it with the hope of being able to remove it, now that he knew that it was there, but he had been confronted to a wall. His only solution for the moment was to wait and continue this masquerade, as if nothing was happening, because the wall seemed to crack more and more with the passing days.

He suspected that being on the Hellmouth was twisting whatever had been done to him and he was willing to wait for that wall to break. He was already feeling whispering coming from behind it. It was telling him of freedom, love, wildness, strength… There was also the tenderness he felt for someone he couldn't remember, but for whom he was greatly afraid. He had come to realise that who he was being at the moment, was a mask forced on the one being behind the wall, the one who was the real Rupert. If Rupert was even his name and he had a gut feeling that it wasn't; it didn't fit the little he new of his real self.

Though the magic of the Hellmouth twisted as it was ; was helping him with the removal of his mind's block. What made him noticed it in the first place, was Willow's mind manipulation. He knew he was forced in helping her and Buffy, he had felt the magic used on him and he had felt the one behind the wall reacted to it. Since then the two of them had been fighting the wall together and had made a lot of progress.

He was so close to free himself of that block that he knew tonight would be the night. The rush of magic that would be released once the spell was done; would be what he needed to break the wall once and for all. If he had use the spell 'found' by Willow it would have enable her to absorb the rush of magic and increase her power; ignoring Xander's well being as the hyena's spirit would have been torn out of his mind. The hurt would have been so great that he wasn't sure Xander would have recovered from it.

She really took him from an idiot if she thought he wouldn't have searched for another alternative, and this new one brought by Xander was perfect. The only thing he would have to make sure of was to be undisturbed. With a smirk and a glint in his eyes showing his contentment Giles returned his attention to his book.

He didn't even spend five minute on it when the two girls barged in his office as if the devil was at their heels. They rushed to his desk, Buffy sitting on it and Willow forcing his book close and pushing it away.

"Giles we have a problem!" She told him in a voice clearly showing the disdain she felt for him.

"Oh?" He asked her dryly, not liking her like of respect nor her taunting and superiors manner.

"Yes, we have!" Buffy whined. "The rest of the gang killed the principal! They… well it's disgusting, but they ate him!"

"What!" Giles shouted. "And where were you Buffy? I asked you to watch them! That after eating the pig, they would go on the next potential prey… and being in a school it would certainly not be another animal. I thought the pictures of the victims I showed you from that book, were enough for you to take it seriously!"

"But it's not my fault! How could I have known that they would go for the principal…?" She answered him, childishly kicking her foot against the desk.

"You…" Too aggravated to continue Giles turned to Willow "And you why are you here?" He asked her.

"I came to inform you of the principal's death as well of course!" She said snidely.

"So let me see if I have it right, you two came to my office letting Kyle and Xander without supervision knowing that the rest of the gang was roaming freely in the school. You never thought that their next step would be to break their leader out of the cage!" said Giles as he hurried out of the office to see what he already knew, would be an empty and broken cage.

As he thought the door of the cage had been torn apart, thinking quickly, he told Buffy to lure them away from the school and to give him enough time to go to the Hyena House and ready the spell. Then he told Willow to stay at the school as it was too dangerous for her and she wasn't needed this time. After all it was the perfect excuse to try and keep her away from the too tempting power that would be released during the spell.

"But Giles you can do the spell from your office…" She told him.

"I know but I think that it will be more powerful if I am closer to them." He replied to her in a hurry.

"Oh…" she answered having nothing else to say.

Giles was disgusted with her knowing that the closer he was to them while doing that spell, the more damage it would cause and she knew it as well, after all it was her spell. He didn't want to think about the guilt he would have felt, if it had come to that and was grateful for Xander's knew spell, this one was totally harmless to the victims of the possession.

Knowing that time was short, he went as carefully as he could without losing too much time to the school's exit, while listening as Buffy's voice taunted the others to follow her away from it. As he rushed to his car, he saw Xander stopped his run for a second watching him. As their eyes made contact Xander nodded his head showing that he knew what he was going to do and that he trusted him. Giles felt his heart warmed at this trust, he knew that Xander was laying his life and sanity in his hand. So pushing the accelerator, he made it to the zoo in record time.

Once there he ran to the Hyena's pen and after assuring himself that he was the first one there, began to draw the circle he would need for the spell, in the spot he thought perfect to hide. His hiding spot was in fact a wall hollowed out and spacious enough for him to stay in the centre of the circle, he was drawing on the ground without moving the crates containing the zoo's keeper equipment. Between the crates and the shadows he was able to watch everything without being seen.

Just as he was tracing the last line of the circle Buffy entered the pen directly followed by the gang, their glowing green eyes were made obvious by the darkness surrounding them. As they were advancing threateningly on Buffy, making her backed away again the wall; Giles was ready to recite the spell. Just as he was opening his mouth for the first words to be said, a noise came from the pen's entrance. All heads turned in its direction to reveal the annoying and infuriating sight of a Willow looking at Xander with lust, before her mask of a weak, fragile and naive little girl fell back into place. She made herself looked scared, a hand going to her mouth in an expression of shock and began to back away from the entrance. Giles was raging internally, what was she doing here? She dared to go against him risking everyone and everything for her selfish and power hungry little person, but he couldn't do anything against her, he needed to stay hidden.

So sighing angrily he waited again for the perfect occasion to present itself, when a hand coming from behind Willow and holding a knife went for her neck. Then she was dangerously pushed forward still with a knife at her throat, revealing the zookeeper as he came from the shadows.

He positioned them in the centre of the circle made during Xander's possession and said annoyed. "Thank to you now I know what failed during my first attempt at this Masai's possession spell; all I needed was a predatory act but you had to come in the middle of it and messed it all, taking 'my' spirits with you!"

"Are you crazy?! Do you know what they did? They killed someone, they are evil!" Buffy shouted.

"Power is power… Now stay the hell away or you little friend here die!" He told her.

As the discussion was going on Giles was observing Willow's face and noticed that she wasn't shocked nor scared, it was like she knew it was going to happen, and then he understood!

That day when they came back from their field trip Buffy told them about that zookeeper that prevented her to go in the Hyena House, that she felt uneasy about him but Willow didn't say a thing about it, she even went as far as to change the subject looking annoyed at Buffy. At that time he didn't took notice of it but now… Now he felt stupid, she went behind their back and made a pact with the zookeeper, that way if Giles failed his spell, she would have another chance with the keeper. In spite of his anger at himself and the girl, he new he couldn't make a mistake now.

So readying himself for the confrontation Giles eyes never left the zookeeper, and watched every feeling that was showing across his face. As the keeper began to open his mouth excitation lighting his eyes, he did the same and the two men casted their spell at the same time.

As the two spells met the gang a bright green light surrounded them and they fell to the ground shouting their pain, except for Xander and Kyle who were still up, eyes glowing green and fighting for their souls and spirits. The light continued to shine brighter and brighter forcing everyone to close their eyes and as it went to Giles. The moment it touched him he felt something shattered and a force and energy he thought lost rushed through him and through his spell giving it the strength needed to repel the one from the zookeeper. He sensed Willow readying her body to absorb the magic surrounding them and taking advantage of the fact that she was unable to see anything, shielded it from her.

Once that was done he took care of the other's spell, destroying it with a force that had been restrained and blocked from him for years and powerful enough to destroyed everything if he hadn't been strong enough to control it. He returned the Hyena's spirits to their hyena's host while healing the damage caused to their ex-human hosts; then he helped Mayaeb and Draith merged with Xander and Kyle. The merging had been smooth in itself, but he still had to heal the tiredness coming from Xander and Kyle's fight to keep their spirits.

Having one more thing to do, Giles manipulated the flow of magic to create a backlash that would erased every trace of magic that could be trace back to him. Directing it to Willow and the zoo keeper, it slammed them against the wall, on impact and finally, with a sigh of relief released it. For a moment no one moved or made a noise, waiting for the blinding light to go out; but then all returned to normal and Buffy seeing the zoo keeper still too close to Willow to comfort, run to him. She lifted him by the collar of his robe and took him to the hyena's pit threatening to throw him to them.

Scared out of his mind at the craziness he could see in Buffy's eyes he began to babble. "It was her idea… she told me my error… she said she would play the victim for me… that it would make it easier for her to absorb the magic… I only wanted the spirits…"

He turned his head to Willow, eyes imploring her to help him, to tell them the truth, but she only looked at him with disgust. She was so furious. She failed to absorb any magic, she was too angry to think properly, all she could think about was the missed occasion to gain power and she couldn't feel any residual magic. So she had no clue to what happened and that frustrating her like nothing else before, so in her pettiness she took her anger on him.

It took nothing more than a hurt puppy look and an "I would never…" from her, for Buffy to say "Wrong thing to say buddy" while tossing him in the hyena's pit.

Everyone looked horrified and ill as screams of pain came to their ears, as well as the sound of bones snapping and flesh tearing. Well everyone except Willow who was the cause of the death and too upset to care and Buffy who was enjoying herself admiring the blood splashing everywhere, as the body was being torn up.

For a long moment, no one could move too horrified by the bloodlust they felt coming from her, but as the scream came to a stop, Buffy became bored with the sight and went to Willow, helping her to stand and guiding her to the entrance exit.

A shudder passed through all the occupants of the Hyena House as they watched the two girls left, then as a whole everyone began to stand, carefully avoiding looking into the pit as they walked by it to exit this nightmare. Seeing a shadow moving in the corner behind him, Xander told the others that he would follow them, but that he had to take care of the circle before. Nodding that it was alright to Kyle with a little move in the direction of the corner, he waited for them to go out before rushing to the shadow he knew to be Giles.

"Giles are you alright?" He asked worried as he lifted one of Giles arms around his shoulders to help him stand up.

"Yes, don't worry I just have to regain some of my magic, for my strength to follow up. I just have to wait a little more before going home and my car is not that far, so in the meanwhile I will take care of the circles, but I just have to ask. Did it work?" Giles answered him.

"Okay and yes it work, you did it Giles and I just know that in the long run it will save us all" Said Xander, the happiest he had been since Jesse's death. Giles had to smile at the sight. "And Mayaeb was right I don't feel sad, I don't feel like I have lost her; it's like she is with me in every actions I take, everything I thing. She's in me… she's me! I don't know how to explain it otherwise, there is no word to describe it, just that I'm not alone. Thank you Giles, thank you so much!" he babbled.

With that he crushed Giles in an embrace, squeezing him with all his strength as Giles returned the embrace just as strongly. Relishing in each other warmth and feeling Giles finally took a step away, pride illuminating his face.

"Xander you have got to go back to the others before the girls become suspicious." He told him smiling.

"You are right but I will come to your house after taking back the girls to their house and showing myself at mine. Tomorrow is a Saturday so their won't be problem with late wake up call." He said, happiness radiating from his very being. Giles nodded his acceptance and with a sigh Xander's doughnut boy mask was back in place as he went out. He was jumped by the two girls who were waiting for him when he passed the entrance.

"What took you so long in there?" Willow asked suspiciously.

"Well there were those marks in the Hyena House and if I learned something in Sunnydale, it is to never leave runes or whatever it is in the open; so I erased it. But what happened? … Why is it this late already? ... All I remember was following Kyle and his gang in there but …" He babbled.

"You don't remember? Nothing at all?" Willow asked beginning to smile.

"Did I do something?" He asked making a show of panicking.

"Don't worry, we will explain everything later; but you did nothing wrong." Buffy told him.

Having nothing more to add, Xander took them back to their houses feeling disgusted and annoyed with himself to have to wear his doughnut boy persona again, but he felt that it wasn't going to be much longer, before he could be himself once more. Finally arriving back to his house, he found the door locked and no car in its parking place. Unlocking the door he went directly to the kitchen where he knew a note would be posted on the fridge. It said that his parents were gone for the week-end and would return on Monday; well it would make it easier for him to stay the night at Giles. Thinking of him, he hoped that Giles went back to his home without problem after he left him alone, but he couldn't stay because of the girls. With that thought in head, he rushed to his room to make his bag and left.

Giles had just had the time to take a shower, before someone knocked on his door.

"Xander is that you already?" he asked going to open his door, but shock coursed through his body as he saw who was behind it. "An… Angel?!"

Author note:

I wanted to say a big thank you to my first two reviewers, kyzhart and Bluerock 7, you made my day! ^^ Oh and kyzhart I tried to follow your advice, is it better? I hope you will enjoy this new chapter as much as I did writing it!

Review please.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter6 :

° Disclaimer in the prologue.

"An… Angel?!"

"Hello Giles" said the man.

"What… How…" stammered Giles.

He was surprised by Angel's presence at his door as he didn't really know the man. All he knew was that Buffy had wanted to jump him since the first time she met him. They had exchanged some words when Angel was around, but he never trusted him, there was something wrong about him. Xander told him once, that he was on edge around him, that something was repressing Angel's very nature. That was why he would become cold and mistrusting around him, and certainly not because he was jealous of Buffy, like she seemed to think.

There was also the fact that he was letting Buffy flirt with him, helping and protecting her against the demons and that didn't help them to trust him. Though it had been a moment since they last saw him with her, maybe he was beginning to see the real Buffy and not the vulnerable young girl she was showing to those around her.

Deciding to listen to him for once and learned what was wrong; he stared in Angel's eyes and willed him to continue.

"I need your help" said Angel not lowering them.

Giles was shock to say the least, but seeing the honesty and need in the man's eyes helped him to make his decision. He was going to invite him inside, when he felt something strange coming from Angel. He pushed some of his freshly returned magic in the man's direction and felt around the disturbance. He was a vampire; that much he could tell, but there was something else, something wrong. The rush of magic that went through him this night not only returned Giles his real identity but his magic as well. This magic enabled him to see the flows of energies, be they magic, mutations or inherent to a species; he could read anyone by those energies.

Reading Angel was troubling, he could see two different lines; the dark green one which was representing his magic and the second, which he knew by the size and colour was the vampire line. It was a dark crimson practically black that was showing its strength in all its splendour; the darker the colour the more powerful the clan. But those two lines were blocked by a dark mist that prevented Angel from using their powers, that's why Xander was on edge when around Angel, he realised, it was blocking Angel's true nature and Xander felt it.

It explained a lot of things like why a vampire as powerful as Angel wasn't sensed by Buffy when in her vicinity or why he didn't sense the craziness and bloodlust in her. Someone had messed with the vampire big time, and once it was revealed this someone was going to have to deal with repercussions they won't like and he would be there to watch. What has been done was a serious prejudice against Angel and his clan, this curse was against nature and forbidden to use on any creatures. It was cruel and inhuman because the victim was forced into a state of uncontrollable craziness and violence where he or she would turn against their loved ones without remorse, and it would finally cause the death of the victim or the end of the clan, pack or family.

Seeing as Angel was sane and in control, Giles pushed a little more power in his reading and was surprised to see the mist surrounded by a transparent bubble of clear magic protecting him from its evil effects. So someone was able to freeze the curse before it was too late, but seeing Angel's brooding behaviour, not before someone dear to him was hurt.

Horrified by what had happen, Giles invited him in and with one last look at Angel decided to take his chance and took his mask off, letting Ripper come to play. Angel seemed to sense the change in power, as he tensed and turned back to Giles, searching his eyes for any threat. Ripper took charge of the situation; he directed Angel to a chair and sat in front of him.

"Alright I'm listening, but I hope to learn why a vampire of the Aurelius clan and as powerful as you are, had been cursed with a dark and forbidden spell which had been said to be forgotten by all." Ripper said with a tone of voice that said he would not accept anything else.

"Yes" answered Angel looking a little out of balance as Ripper let him know that he knew who and what he really was. As he was going to explain why he was here in the first place, someone knocked on the door.

"Giles it's me, sorry to be late but I went to Kyle and we bought pizzas on the way" called Xander as he let themselves in. They took the food to the kitchen and went to find Giles in his living room. "Oh! I didn't know you were having another visitor." He said his voice carrying a hint of shock and suspicion.

"It wasn't planned, but now that the two of you are here, we should listen to Angel and see what we could do to help? If you don't mind of course Angel…" responded Giles in a tone of voice that left no place to argument.

Xander acquiesced without reserve knowing that for Ripper to take off his mask, something must really be wrong. He could feel the anger and outrage coming of him from where he was; whoever wronged Angel was going to pay the price. Kyle nodded his head as well not wanting to displease Ripper when he was this angry and took his position a step in front of Xander, protecting his alpha. They were curious of what was going on.

Angel seemed to hesitate for a moment but felt power coming from Xander and Kyle that wasn't there a few days before and knew that he made the right choice in coming to Giles. Sensing that they had the power to help him, he began to explain what forced him to come here in the first place.

He came in Sunnydale because one of his children told him that he would fine the solution to his problem there that he would find those who will be able to help him destroy the curse placed on him. Well not in those terms exactly, it was more like: "When the time come for the blond killer to stay on the sunny mouth of Hell, with the help of the doggies and their Ripper; the rightful heir of the bloodline will take back his place; ending the rule of the bald bat; giving back to the angels their free will."

That's why he stayed around Buffy, not knowing who the doggies and the Ripper were; he thought she would be his best chance to find them. They would have to stumble upon them one day as he had complete confidence in his child visions; she was that powerful, even though a little lunatic but she had the right to be after what happened to her.

Ripper didn't appear to be shock by his child's power, contrary to the two young men and he lifted an eyebrow in question.

"Yes I know about Drusilla, I know that she is not the crazy vampire that the council made her to be, but those revelations will have to wait for later. We need to know what happened to you if we are to help" answered Ripper, letting him know he would not be the only one to share his secrets tonight.

Nodding his head in agreement he continued his explanations. Buffy had asked him to come to the school and help her with something about Xander, but as he came to the entrance of the school he saw her herding Xander and his friends away. He was going to follow them but then he saw Giles rushing to his car and leave as well. He was confused about what had just happened and was staring in the direction they just left, when he heard cursing and shouting coming from the school. Hiding himself in the shadows he saw Willow running and cursing about how his plan wasn't going as it should and how she would make Giles paid for daring to go against her.

At that Kyle and Xander began growling, eyes glowing green and looking threatening, stopping Angel from his story. Realising what they were doing Xander looked at Ripper sheepish while Kyle was smirking.

"Well as you can see something happen to the three of us tonight and I think I know who are the doggies and their Ripper" Ripper told him smirking.

A gasp was heard around the room as they watch Angel smiling for the first time in joy and anticipation; it was a sight they wanted to see again in the near future. His demeanour brightening, Angel returned to his story.

He followed Willow to the zoo and the Hyena House but was stopped by fledglings that were passing by. He killed them in no time and was going to enter the House, as a rush of magic passed through him and made him fall to his knees. It broke a wall that was placed on his memory and feelings; and like a dam it flooded him with sensations that nearly caused him to black out. He remembered the curse, what he did under it and the love he felt for all his children; which he was ashamed of forgetting in the first place.

There was something else, something that scared him enough to search help from the only person who he knew would listen to him. It scared him but he couldn't reach any of his children, he had a bond with each of them but none of them were accessible. He could feel a vague feeling coming from two of them but nothing from the others. It made him doubt that the curse was the only problem here, but while he wanted to assure himself of their safety and well being, he knew he couldn't do anything till the curse was destroyed and his bloodline freed.

Looking at Ripper Angel said "I know who placed the curse on me and who wanted it done in the first place, and while the one who did it is already long dead the other one will pay!"

"Yes he will and we will help! This curse is immoral and against nature! Its nature is to reverse the bond between a sire and his children; making him lust for their blood and death. The victim's loved ones have to kill him if they want to survive, but if they aren't powerful enough, the spell will release its victim on the death of his last cherished one. And you know as well as I do that the victim won't be able to survive the grief and guilt." Ripper told them, anger coming from him in vague.

Xander and Kyle blanched and nodded their heads at that, "We will help too!" Xander said horror-struck. "Bonds between vampire and children are more powerful than those between human. The pain and grief for those who survived would be intolerable!"

For the first time since they invited themselves in Kyle spoke. "I don't see the magic like Ripper and Xander seemed to do but I trust them completely. So if this curse was placed on you; how come you seemed to be sane?"

"I have a child who is an adept at magic and she saw me coming to hurt my youngest. You have to understand that in the vampire lore any child is to be cherished and protected, but the youngest one is always protected by every members of his clan. So till he became a master the bonds with his siblings are as powerful as the one with his sire. It allowed the young one to be protected at all time, but this time I was the enemy. I… I wanted to kill him, I… I practically killed his spirit and I know he won't ever be the same again." Angel said in a desperate whisper.

Looking at each others in sorrow and not knowing what to say to soften Angel's pain, Ripper decided to act and stood up from his chair. He went to kneel in front of the suffering man and taking his hands in his owns, he made him look into his eyes.

"Angel! Listen to me. I can't began to imagine what pain you are suffering at the moment, but I know what I would feel if I was to hurt those two boys" Ripper said nodding in the direction of Xander and Kyle. "Those two boys have had to suffer through much more than any child of their age should have and I would hate myself if I had to add to it. I love them too much."

From his place at Angel's feet, he could felt the warmth and happiness radiated from the boys as their eyes shined the love they felt for him. He smiled with pride and love at them in return, then turned his attention back to watch Angel's shoulders sagged, a feeling of despair coming from the man.

"But you forgot something Angel" Ripper said capturing the vampire's attention back. "You weren't the one hurting your little one, it was the curse and the one who put you under."

"But I… I was going to rape him. My child came just in time to freeze the curse, a minute later and it would have been too late. Even now I can't come near them without risking her spell to weaken. I haven't been able to see them in years, I'm afraid of what has become of my youngest." Angel said softly waiting for them to reject him and made him leave.

Only for Ripper to said fiercely "But it wasn't your fault! Who did it Angel? Who wanted you placed under that curse? I will make him regret to even think of taking from a child his parent's love!"

Angel looked in Giles eyes, then in Xander's and Kyle's as well; not seeing the disgust he thought would be there, he began to forgive himself and heal. He needed to come back to his powerful and confident self, if he was to destroy that curse, and help his youngest in dealing with what had happened. So with all the hate, fury and disgust he felt for him, he said; "The master!"

"What! The one of the prophecy? Your clan's master?" Ripper asked shocked.

"Yes! That… that bald bat…" he could see Xander struggling to restrain himself from laughing and Kyle and Giles smirking. "That bastard killed two birds with one stone with that curse, but had forsaken our line with that betrayal. That's why when reaching to our vampire's power ridges formed on our faces, it's the mark of the leader's betrayal" Angel told them.

He then went on with his explanation. The Aurelius clan had lost his power and respect when 'the Master' killed the last leader to gain the line's power. Neither deserving them nor being mark as its heir and chosen, he wasn't able to access all of its powers, only the one directly connected to the safety of the clan. In the years following his new position, he lost all his clan members to other clans or death, except for his child who was as insane as he was. The madman killed her when the line recognised Angel, his grandchild as its heir, marking him with a tattoo on his back, as well as passing its powers and lore to him. He never thought that three days after being marked and two after turning his youngest, he would be betrayed by his grandsire.

Though now that he thought about it, he should have; there never was lost love between the two of them. That monster had no honour, never liking anything more than power, so what would stop him to seek Angel's child's gypsy tribe for help. They saw Angel as the devil who stole children from them after killing their father, not even thinking that maybe the father was an abusive bastard.

That tribe was powerful and kept trace of the forbidden curse never hesitating in inflicting him with it, to avenge children that were gone for years and happily living with him. The irony was that they didn't even hesitate to sacrifice pure little children to call on the power they needed. They were the monsters and never realised it, they disgusted him.

Once the spell was done the transfer of powers was blocked and had to returned to its former host but in anger the line strike back to him and imprison him where no one could reach him. That's when Angel went after his youngest and his magical gypsy child came in time to freeze his curse and saved them both. Feeling that the spell wouldn't resist the nearness of his children, he had to leave before his youngest regain consciousness, but not before his child told him to come to Sunnydale when the slayer would come to live there, and that she would look after her little brother. Her last words before he left were to promise him that he would free their cherished one of his nightmare.

That's what made him continue to fight to this day, that and the chance to kill the bastard who made his life Hell. He knew 'the Master' was awakening, he was making himself an army of minions but with the help of Ripper and the doggies they would get rid of him once and for all.

As Angel finished his story he looked in three pairs of understanding eyes, they told him that they would help him and that he had been badly wronged for something which was rightfully his. They also assured him that 'the Master' would felt his death and that it was a promise.

After that they helped themselves to the pizzas, while Angel drank the blood he had brought with him. As he was watching Xander, he decided to ask "So Xander, I have a question for you. How come I saw you use powerful demon's magic a while ago in that cemetery?"

Author notes:

° I used the name Giles when we are from the point of view of Angel because he still doesn't know Ripper took back his rightful place.

° Hope you like it!

° Please review!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre7 :

°Disclaimer in the prologue.

°Thanks for the reviews; it helps to know that some of you liked what you read.

"So Xander, I have a question for you. How come I saw you use powerful demon's magic a while ago in that cemetery?"

"Well… you deserve the truth after taking the risk to trust us with what has been done to you. Though I need to perform a secrecy bind on the four of us before I tell you anything, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about it before, but I needed and still need to trust in you, as you trust in me. Trust is the foundation of this spell." Xander told them.

He tentatively looked at their expressions fearing to see mistrust, disgust or even hurt from Angel but relief flew through him as love, trust and pride came from Ripper and Kyle, and confusion and trust, from Angel. A smile brightened his face as he explained to them what the bind consisted of.

It was an extremely powerful bind created by Orchyari's demons; it enabled people to keep their secrets undisclosed from unsavoury persons. It couldn't be reveal by speech, nor by writing, not even by the reading of one's mind. No one had ever been able to breach this bind, and it was not from the lack of trying. Once it was done they wouldn't have to be afraid of being heard or manipulated by Buffy and Willow. For even if they were able to listen to them without them knowing it, the spell would take care of it, changing what they were hearing to something completely unrelated.

His explanation finished, Xander asked them what they thought of the bind. They all agreed to say that it was the best solution for them. It would protect them from manipulative witch and violent, selfish girl.

Happy with the trust showed by the others, Xander reach under his shirt for the pendant hidden there. They placed their chairs in a circle under Xander's direction and joined their hands as he began to chant the spell. The binding was represented by the joined hands and once finished would take the form of an intricate band around their arms. The language used for the spell was not one known by neither Ripper nor Angel, they could recognize its demonic origin but not which one. It was not the guttural tone of voice that human, (in particular Buffy), seemed to think it should be. It was beautiful, melodic more like what you would think to hear coming from an elf.

Demons were not the violent, bloody and cruel creatures, humans made them to be; they were extremely intelligent, powerful and for the most part peaceful. Yes some of them were monsters who attacked and killed people for their pleasure, but we could say the same of humans, not all of them were good, some being worst than the cruellest of demons.

In his years on the Hellmouth, Xander being a Luenor and exposed to the 'supernatural' had rapidly learned to make the difference. He was five when he met his first demon a Malyageohl, before that he had known of their existence, felt them, even sseen them, but they never approached him; letting him make his own opinion by himself. That was what made him so open minded and receptive to his first contact with demon, in addition they knew him for whom and what he was; helping him to learn everything he could about them, their species, families…

They were the first of three powerful families coming to him, which decided to ally themselves with him. They showed him their powers, taught him how to use some of them and under his council, allied themselves to the other two clans. He had to say that it was one of his best ideas, they were greatly complementing each others, and to this day they still formed a great team.

Coming back to what he was doing, Xander finished chanting the spell and a bright white light surrounded them, binding them together. It was a complete success and Xander smiled to them reassuringly, he reached a hand to each tattoos and hided them with an illusion.

"Okay guys you can stop being nervous, the spell was a success!" Xander told them laughing.

"That' good to know" responded Ripper proud of Xander's achievement, which was really powerful magic, really hard to control because of its demon's origins. He was a lot more powerful than he let himself appear.

"Okay Angel, what do you want to know first, and then we will continue from there?" asked Xander.

"Well first I would like to know where your pendant came from. I've seen you used it to protect those Ghrwhlr demons that time in the cemetery, its powers were incredible." Angel answered with awe in his voice.

Xander looked Angel's in the eyes and smirked.

"So it was you in that tree! Since I didn't felt any ill attempt from you, only curiosity and shock, I let you believe that I didn't notice you and went back home. I knew that if I wore my mask back, the one watching me wouldn't approach me without a good reason." Xander told him smirk still firmly in place and pride evident in his voice.

Ripper and Kyle had to laugh at that, and Angel smiled knowing that the boy was right. Waiting a moment for Ripper and Kyle to regain their composure, Xander began his explanation; first with the pendant.

It was created with the magic used by the leaders of three different demon's family. The first one, he met at the tender age of five, he was in his backyard when the Malyageohl rushed in, bloody from head to toe and exhaustion winning the battle; he collapsed at his feet. Now that he thought back on it, he had been really lucky because it had happened during the week his 'parents' went to who knew where. Every four months they left him to his devices during an entire week, they never told him where they went but he was highly suspicious that whatever they did there was about him.

He was happy for once to be alone; he brought the demon to his home down to his room despite the demon being three to four sizes taller than him, in case of his 'parents' coming back early. He pulled him to his bed and went to his bathroom in search of water and his emergency kit, then went back to take care of the injuries. It took him two hours to wash and healed them all, so it was already early morning when he finally finished. He let the demon used his bed to sleep his exhaustion off and went to lie down on the living room sofa.

He had to wait till the following day for the demon to wake up; he was finishing his dinner when he heard him coming to the kitchen. He was looking a lot better than he had the night before and Xander looked at him beaming with pure joy. Shocked by the child display the only thing the demon could do was to ask him why he helped him, and why he didn't left him there to die?

The child was left perplexed by this question why wouldn't he have helped? He couldn't understood, this person was in need of help and he didn't felt bad so why wouldn't he do something about it?

That was when the Malyageohl understood, feeling himself weakening too quickly after the attack to go back home, he had followed the sent of a Luenor living in this town, but he had thought that he had fallen unconscious before reaching him. It seemed he had found him after all, and he was really powerful if the fact that he was untouched by the disturbing magic released by the Hellmouth, was anything to go by. He decided to stay with the child a few more days to see who he really was and how well he was protected.

To say that it wasn't what he had expected was the understatement of the year; the demon was outraged and angry. That child was alone for the week without any protection, wasn't taught what a Luenor was, so he didn't had any mean of practicing and developing his power. That was something he had decided to remedy to. He couldn't let the child in this state, but first he needed to find what his power consisted of, he deserved to be helped, his open mindedness and care were something to be nurtured. He wasn't prejudiced against demons in the least; he was listening and following the balance instinctively and the demon knew that protected and guided he wouldn't fail the final test.

It didn't take him a day to find the boy's affinity, his curiosity, his eagerness to learn anything and everything, his capacity in stocking information and in reusing them at anytime; all leaded him to an affinity to knowledge. After that all he had to do was to teach everything he could from his clan to every other demons clan, to magic, to… well to every subject possible; that child was so eager it wasn't a hardship and he never forgot a thing.

After that week he or one of his clan would come once a month to his home at night bringing with them books of every sort and teaching him what they could. A year later his clan agreed with him and they allied themselves with the boy, since then no demon had been able to hurt him. The Malyageohl being master of illusions, they taught the child their magic enabling him to deceive his parents' supervision to meet his teacher of the month. This demon clan was the first but not the only one to ally itself with him and taught him.

The second one was the Orchyari's clan; he stumbled upon them as he was taking Willow home, before going back to his. The demons were following them since they had left school searching for the magical trace of an evil witch who had escaped the judgement of her people for her crimes. She was too dangerous to be left alone, but she found a solution to her problem by making herself magically regressed to the age of a child. The clan couldn't do a thing about it; their very nature was against hurting a child even if this child was really an adult. They lived to protect, they were expert in shielding be it body or mind, they had created a binding spell protecting the secrecy of those under it and to this day it had never been violated. They were extremely powerful and had been asked by the demon's community to track her and protect the Hellmouth, it was clear that the witch's plan was to increase her power by stealing its magic.

That day they were watching the two children and were going to go back to the rest of their clan once the girl was back home, when a rabid dog attacked Xander. They just had the time to erect a shield and save his life when the dog jumped for his throat. They had to show themselves to secure the boy and take care of the dog; the poor thing was mutated into something directly extracted from a horror film. It was suffering too much, that's why he attacked; the pain was making him crazy. They didn't have a choice but to kill it, but they noticed a mark on him a dark burn on his back in the shape of a dark rune. Someone had used the dog and twisted it for their own experience, and they didn't have a doubt on who would be able to do this horror, though at least it wasn't suffering anymore.

They took back the boy to his home afraid of the reaction he would have after realising they weren't human, but he only looked at them with a smile threatening to illuminate the entire street and thanked them with all his heart. They smiled in return ant that was when they felt it, the child was a Luenor and extremely powerful at that; they didn't know how they could have missed it before.

But already the boy was firing question at them at a mile a minute; Who and what were they? How did they save him? Where did they live? … They had no doubt that knowledge was his affinity and were trying to answer all of his questions.

In awe of his reaction and loving his unprejudiced behaviour, they decided to help him improved his power by teaching him protective magic and bringing him books. In fact one of their books was the one stolen by Willow, they were the only ones giving him books on mind magic. They taught him to protect his mind and hide his real feelings from Willow. They allied themselves with the boy during the year of their first meeting.

The third and last clan was the Lindehwrk, they mastered travelling through space with magical portal and instant travel making them travel from one point to the second in seconds The first method took a longer time but a lots of persons were able to cross it before it closed itself and you only needed the exact name of the place you intended to go for it to work. The second was quicker but you could only take with you one to two persons and you had to know what the place looked like before travelling there, but it was really life saving.

That's how they met, it was on the summer of Xander's fifteenth, just before Buffy came to town, just before Jessy's death as well. He was fighting with a vampire, and as he was going to deliver the killing blow, a blinding white light exploded before them. Taking advantage of Xander's distraction, he used his greater force to throw the boy in the portal.

Fortunately for the boy, the one coming from the portal had just the time to catch him before he disappeared to who knew where. He was placed behind the leader of this new clan before the one next to him rushed to follow the escaping vampire, a second later and ashes were falling to the ground.

Without Willow disturbing the auras around her, they immediately felt what he was and his power. Though as an awe struck Xander curiously started to ask every questions that came to his mind, the representatives of the Lindehwerk and their leader, like the two others clans before them, never doubted knowledge was his Luenor's ability.

They came to Sunnydale on a request from the demon's community to alert the other clans of the arrival of the slayer in town during the following days and to be careful because she was already loosing herself. They told the boy as well, already trying to protect him from harm.

In the same way as the others, they started to teach him their magic, lending and giving him more books, helping him adjusting and improving his fighting skills. The boy knew he was lacking in this domain, but did everything he could to avoid being hurt when attacked.

In three days they had agreed to ally themselves with Xander, respecting his force and courage.

The boy decided to try and fool Buffy in thinking he was helping her, even though he was in fact going to try to save innocent demons which were falling victims in her hands. It was a dangerous game to play, but one he couldn't ignore. Unfortunately he knew that alone, he wouldn't have the power to help everyone, when the slayer killed before his very eyes a family of completely peaceful demons, without letting them speak for themselves.

His tortured and pained soul, his helplessness at the massacre he just saw before his eyes, his rage at not being able to save anyone, his horror at seeing two children and their parents being slaughtered, called to the three clan's leaders which had became his friends and went to him to offer their comfort.

That night they passed hours comforting the boy before he was able to sleep, they didn't leave him alone for one instant, speaking softly to each other about what to do to help the boy that had helped them so much. It wasn't before Xander woke up terrified from a nightmare that the leaders came to an agreement with each others.

They would bind their clans in an alliance to help and protect the boy, with the boy being the holder of it. It was an extremely old binding ceremony that the Orchyari's leader felt would be perfect for them all; it would let the boy use the source of their powers with the help of a catalyst and would placed him under their protection.

After a long moment of talking reassuringly to the boy, that yes he was strong enough to assume this place; that no he wouldn't fail them like he failed that family of demons, and that no he didn't fail that family anyway, that he couldn't have done a thing in the first place.

They finally sat themselves around Xander and began chanting the spell, as the volume increased; their magic came to the fore and went to surround Xander in green, crimson and dark blue. Then it converged to the ground before the boy and exploded in a multitude of colours revealing a pendant in the shape of a crimson dragon and green snake embracing a dark blue rose; symbolizing perfectly the new alliance between the three clans.

The last thing needed for Xander to become the holder of this powerful pendant was his blood, which he gave freely and without blinking. The moment the blood touched the pendant a lightning of blue, crimson and green rushed through him without causing him any pain. Seconds later it settled in a happy glow, showing its acceptance of Xander and gifting him with more power than he could imagine.

Letting the boy showing his appreciation and thanks for what they just did for him with words, hugs and tears, they guided him back to bed for more needed sleep.

Pausing in his story for a minute, Xander looked back up to see three awe inspired faces, smiling with determination he jumped back in his story without giving anyone time to ask questions. He knew that a lots of them were circling through their mind, but he needed to finish his story before he could even think of answering those, so he went on.

That pendant was what Angel saw him used against Buffy in that cemetery. The day before a family from the Ghrwhlr clan came to him, soliciting his help; they were guardian demons, which were compelled to go to Buffy and help her with her hunting and protection. Though they didn't want to, they had heard of her violent nature and feared for their son's safety; children in their clan were seen has sacred and miraculous, to be protected from anything because of their rarity. Their clan had been decimated by the same predator that they were being forced to serve.

So they devised a plan, Xander with the help of his pendant would cast a protection bubble around them, sending them in a space in parallel to the one they were at the moment. That way they would be close enough for the illusion to be physical and far enough for avoiding any injury. The only catch was that he couldn't save them of the horror of seeing their own illusions being slaughtered, but they were still alive and that was what was important. That and the shock of their supposed deaths broke the compulsion they had felt to serve there worst nightmare, so he was more than happy to send them back to their home an clan.

Once finished, his eyes came to Ripper and said, "Ripper there is something you need to know, but I'm not sure that you are ready to hear it. It's about the slayer."

He watched as understanding replaced the confusion he had seen lurking in the man's eyes before telling him, "Don't worry, I'm ready but before anything else, you have to understand who I really am and where I came from..."

Author note:

°Hope you still like it, and review please???


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre8 :

°Disclaimer in the prologue.

°Thanks for the reviews; I love to know what you think of this fic ^^.

Xander watched as understanding replaced the confusion he had seen lurking in Ripper's eyes before the man told him, "Don't worry, I'm ready but before anything else, you have to understand who I really am and where I came from..."

Seeing as he had the attention of the three men surrounding him, Ripper nodded once and said. "I knew and hoped that tonight's spell would release the wall caging my real self, but what I didn't realised, was that there was another mind spell on me. One that I bore since I was a young child but didn't even know existed…"

He saw as the understanding flowed through Angel's eyes and said. "Yes Angel, Rupert Giles never existed, he was a persona forced on me to control my real self; Ripper. It weakened me and put a lock on my magic making me easier to manipulate. I'm more than angry with what happened but what made me hate them is what they were capable to do to a child!"

With that said he went on and explained what happened to him since he was a young child. They must have done this mind spell when he was at the tender age of five; he was so young and completely helpless to defend himself. This was why all of his memories had been erased, except for one. That memory had been lurking in his brain throughout his life, helping through difficult choices or protecting him from difficult situations, without him knowing it. Though now he knew why!

That memory was of a man wrapping him in a cover and cradling him to his chest. He had dark hair and eyes that were of a brown that was so dark that it seemed to be black. His movements were extremely tensed and alert, as if he was listening and looking for a threat. Before he could reach the door that was leading to his car, the sound of a car coming to their cabin made the man furiously and violently swear. Making sure that the boy, he was carrying was well covered, he ran outside in the hope of attaining the forest before the car could reach them. He was half way from it when a man exited the car and not loosing any time fired his weapon in his direction. The child hearing his father grunt as a bullet passed through his leg, began to whimper with fear, but that didn't stopped him from pursuing his escape. All he could think of was to enter the forest and reach the safety of a hiding place. But as hope began to fill his eyes as he came into reaching distance of the forest, another round was fired and this time the father fell as a bullet went through his chest.

Crying and still cradled in his father's arms, the child lifted his head up to watch his father's eyes. They were shining with all the love the man was feeling for him, though fear and concern could be seen as the man knew he was dying and wouldn't be able to protect his son from them anymore. The child was too young to really understand what was really going on, but he knew he was going to loose his father, he felt it as his father seemed to hurt with each breath he was fighting to take.

Then in a last effort to protect his son, the man asked him to make a promise. "Ripper, promise me to never trust in the council and the monsters they are still creating."

The child was sobbing, as he knew his father wasn't going to make it, but he found the force in himself to respond "I promise, father, I promise." His father in a last gesture of comfort smiled at him, and then the light in his eyes disappeared. The child broke down and buried himself in his father's arms, trying to make himself disappear, forgetting about the men that killed his father in the first place.

At the same time, the marksman was watching their surroundings making sure they were alone before he let the man who was still in the car get out. His face was blank as he watched the child sobbed on his father's chest, a sneer of disgust began to form on his lips as he was forced to go and retrieve the boy himself. He snatched the kid from the body, letting the now blood covered blanket fall to the ground. The child didn't have the strength to fight the man off and was forcefully taken to the car. Though, before the man could secure the child in the backseat of the car; the other one called. "Mr Travers? What do I do with the body?"

"Nothing" He told him. "The wolves are going to take care of it."

That was the last straw for the child and going into shock, he fainted. They must have used that moment to erase his memories, but the promise he had made to his dying father was too important and powerful to be erased by any spell and to this day, it continued to have an impact on his life.

"What!" shouted Xander stopping Ripper's story. "How could they! How could they steal your childhood's memories! Not only that but they suppressed your own self as well!" He asked fury radiating from his eyes. Angel and Kyle could only node shock evident in their eyes, but anger was leaking from their tensed bodies as they came to realise the distress that would cause to a child.

"Please guys let me finished before you fly into a well deserved rage, it will be easier for me." Ripper said a smile showing on his lips at the show of affection and concern from the three other men.

"Okay Ripper, I will do what I can, but I won't promise anything" Xander told him smiling back.

"Thank you", Ripper responded, "that's all I ask.", and then continued with his story.

So they took Ripper with them and once he woke up scared, alone and without his memories, they told him that he had been kidnapped by an insane and dangerous man. They explained to him that it was the trauma he had experience with that man; that made him loose his memories and forget who he was. That in fact his lack of memory was for the best.

Taking advantage of his confusion, they introduced him to 'his parents', even though in reality they were a couple belonging and working with the council. They took him back to 'their home' though even at that young age Ripper felt the lack of love and distance between him and his so called 'parents', it was not how parents should be behaving after their son had just been kidnapped. He had always felt they weren't his parents and he was proud to say, that he didn't made their life easy!

He was what you would call a rebel. He had always been very intelligent and in advance for his age, but he was taking great pleasure in doing the opposite of what was expected of him. He didn't know why at the time, but it had always felt right. Now that he knew the truth, he thought that the promise he made to his father was the only thing that had kept him from falling for their lies.

Ripper was a loner, there was no child around his age for him to play with and he was home schooled, so he never really had a chance to try to make friends. He spent his time being taught what the council thought to know about demons and most of it was totally wrong by the way.

And he wouldn't have realised it, if it wasn't for the arrival of a child younger than him by two years. Ripper was ten the first time he saw him, the boy had just been taken from his parents and severely beaten, to only been brought to the house to be caged in the cellar. Ripper should never have met him, he certainly wasn't meant to befriend him, but that's what he did anyway and he was proud of it.

He was only temporary there his 'parents' had told him the following day, they were going to send the boy back to the council, once they succeeded in breaking him. Not that they told him that in those terms but he had always been good at reading between the lines.

Ripper was curious about whom the boy was, but they refused him when he asked to see him, saying that 'it' was a demon and that 'it' was going to die for the greater good. They told him that 'it' should be thankful to be chosen for taking the place of the sacrifice and not fight it. But apparently demons were too stupid to see the better choice, though he had to say that if he was in the demon's shoes, he would fight as well!

Ripper knew he was going to take a risk, but what would you expect from a child who was bored out of his mind and alone? The little demon was the first child of his age he had seen in a long time, he had to see and talk to him. So Ripper waited for his 'parents' to go to bed and went to where he thought the young one had been detained. He didn't have to search for long as he followed what could only be described as whimpers and sobs.

The little demon was crying, but he didn't thought that it was caused by the pain brought on by his injuries, no it was more probable that it was caused by his hurtful separation from his parents and loved ones. That first time, they didn't spoke a word to each other, they just stared at each other in the eyes; Ripper only went back to bed when he began to hear the house's other occupant awoke and move about.

The following night he went back to the cellar out of curiosity and decided that this time he would talk, and talked he did. He talked about his day, what he learned… without revealing anything important except for his name of course. The young demon wouldn't answer the boy's questions, but Ripper knew that he was listening to him and he was happy enough to have his attention. It continued like that for a week, the boy talking while the little demon patiently listened to him letting his magic healed him.

After that week was when Ripper began to really hate his 'parents' and the council, as he went back to the cellar only to find the young one curled on himself, and obviously badly beaten. He was sobbing hysterically from the pain he had received at the hands of Ripper's 'parents' and his blood was everywhere.

During that last week he had begun to grow fond of the little one, as he had learned to read his physical behaviour. Every gestures or looks had more meaning to Ripper that any words could ever have, but as he looked at him now, he could only feel disgust ant hate engulfed him, for the monsters that did this to him. The despair and fear that he felt coming from the demon wasn't improving his state of mind at all.

Ripper tried to reach for the little demon's hand, but sadness came over him as he saw him try to flinch out of the way. He didn't let it stop him though and with a little more coaxing and a lot of patience and obstinacy, he finally took the child's hand in his. When contact between the two was made for the first time, Ripper's magic awoke. Merging with the boy's very own magic, it began to heal his most dangerous and painful injuries. While their magic was combining, it created a link between their minds enabling them to learn all there was to know about each others; their names, their fears, their pains, their wishes… who they were.

Once the link between their minds was established, Ripper could feel the young demon emotions; who by the way was called Ethan. Well his real name was unpronounceable by human standard and at the laugh that came from the boy during its first attempt; he decided to go with Ethan. Which boy seemed really pleased by it and his effort to not destroy his name, calling him by a shorter and proper version of his name.

Manipulating their link to find out what it consisted of, he felt that should he concentrate on it, he would be able to hear Ethan's thoughts as well. It would be extremely useful if one of them was threatened or in danger.

They didn't had the chance to talk about it as the sun was beginning to rise and Ripper had to go back to his bed, but he couldn't go without a last look to Ethan. What he saw surprised him as complete awe and trust was looking at him from Ethan's eyes and hearing his voice for the first time, made him answered Ethan's with a smile of his own.

The voice was small, hesitant and hoarse from its lack of use, but it had more force than he would have ever thought as Ethan asked "soul mate?"

Those two words had more meaning to Ripper than everything he had been said or asked by his 'parents' or anyone else to this day. He answered it with all his might and force. "Soul mate!" A warm feeling of joy came from Ethan's link, as a smile of pure happiness lightened his face in response. To this day, thinking of the smile that illuminated Ethan's eyes at those words still made his stomach fluttered with happiness and contentment.

The following weeks where spend with Ethan teaching Ripper all he knew about demons and creatures, as Ripper helped him with his healing. The more the days passed, the more they learned about each others and their link and the more they grew attached to each other.

Ethan had to learn quickly how to close their bond as he was tortured every day, because it was making Ripper going crazy with helplessness and anger at the pain and despair coming from Ethan. Ripper hadn't been happy with it at all, as it made him unable to offer Ethan any comfort, but it was the only solution they had. They didn't want the others to discover their newfound closeness so soon, if at all, because they knew that they wouldn't hesitate in moving Ethan away fro Ripper.

The two of them knew that if it was to happen, Ethan wouldn't survive it. He had come to rely on Ripper's presence and magic to fight the torture that was forced on him each day. Their link was that powerful and in the little time that had passed since its creation, it had grown to the point that neither of them could imagine living without the other.

Unfortunately, they didn't have the power to escape on their own and the more time it took for Ethan to break, the more suspicious Ripper's 'parents' became. They had to be cautious with the healing as well, because if they healed too much of Ethan's injuries, the parents would realise that something was wrong.

They already realised that Ethan should have broken days ago and were talking about increasing their tortures. Ripper was scared that he wouldn't be able to help him heal for much longer, before Ethan was hurting too much to be aware of anything. Once this state was reached, it would be easy for his 'parents' to trick Ethan in accepting his own death, or sacrifice like they liked to call it. They wanted him to be willing to die, to willingly give his life in sacrifice for one of their monster.

Ripper thought them to be insane, and if they believed he was going to let them do it, they had another thing coming. Ethan was his friend, his soul mate and he would protect him from them with everything he was and had.

The time had come a week later, that night Ripper knew that he hadn't been able to heal Ethan enough for the day to come. They didn't have anytime left and in a day or two Ethan would be gone, so he went to do the only thing he could do now and went to his room to pack. He knew that they would find them in no time, but if they didn't escape now, they wouldn't even have this chance.

Reaching for the bag he had hidden under his bed for this opportunity, his eyes came to look at the blanket neatly covering his bed. That was when he took his first look at the two letters that would save Ethan's life and gave them seven years of freedom…

A.N:

° Review Please!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre9 :

° Disclaimer still in the prologue.

° Thanks to those that took the time to review my story. It made me really happy.

That was when he took his first look at the two letters that would save Ethan's life and gave them seven years of freedom…

Ripper could only stare at them, wondering about their presence on his bed. He was sure they weren't there before, and if his parents had known about it, they would have told him about them in the first place. So that excluded his 'parents' having any knowledge about those letters. Curiosity getting the better oh his suspicions, he approached his bed and searched around his bedroom for any clues that would suggest a trap.

As nothing came to his attention, he decided to take a look at the letters. There was something about those that was tickling his senses; he focused his attention back on them, but this time using his magic. What he saw shocked him, a pulsing web of magic was surrounding them glowing green and gold, like a net.

He was going to open them feeling nothing threatening coming from that magic, but as he reached for their contents a rustle was heard coming from behind him. Jumping back he looked once more at his surroundings focusing to where the sound came from, but like the first time he saw nothing.

Berating himself for his scare and nervousness, he was going to turn back to his bed when he saw a pair of red eyes observing him from the top of his closet. He just had the time to contain a cry that would have alerted his 'parents', when what had been watching him decided to make itself known and came flying to his shoulder.

Laughing at himself for being scared of nothing, Ripper watched the owl that seemed to be totally comfortable on his shoulder. He smiled and tentatively moved his hand to stroke its wings with care. As he carefully continued to stroke its feathers, he watched the bird's appearance; it was ebony black with red eyes making him look beautiful and majestic.

In awe Ripper looked at its eyes and saw intelligence that he was sure normal owls shouldn't have, and felt compelled to ask. "Are you the one who delivered those letters? And are they safe to open?"

The owl answered with a hoot and an affectionate nip to his ear. Smiling, Ripper said. "I will take that as yes."

Turning back to his bed he reached for the letters once more and remembering something, looked at who they were addressed. The first one, no surprise there, was addressed to himself, but the second one was addressed to Ethan!

With hope and eagerness he tore his letter open and revealed an invitation to a boarding school that taught their students to master their magical potential, and a list of supplies and books, written on parchment. Knowing what he would find in the second letter, but needing the confirmation, Ripper opened it as well. He was right the second letter contained the exact same information as the first one, except for the receiver's names.

For the first time since he magically bonded with Ethan, a glimmer of hope warmed Ripper with happiness. All he needed was the signature of his 'parents' stating that they agreed to let them go to that school and they would be free for seven years, not having to return to this house. As his fingers reached back to the owl's feathers, he began to think about how he could trick his 'parents' in signing the letters.

Since the night they combined their magic to heal Ethan, Ethan taught him how to use and control it. They had had to be really careful while Ripper was learning, because their magic was really different from one another, and only one mistake could lead them to be caught. Ripper's magic coming from order was easy to manipulate as it was always flowing peacefully through him, making it easier for him to control. That was why he hadn't been aware of his magical potential; it had never surged from him as a child in magical accident like changing the colour of his toy… It was the contact with Ethan's magic that revealed his, bounding them at the same occasion.

Unlike Ripper's, Ethan's magic came from chaos; it was volatile at best, tricky and dangerous. It was always in movement and as a child Ethan had done a lot of mischief to control the surges. He had played a lot of tricks to the people surrounding him but never harming anyone; it was a mean for him to liberate his magic, when he was loosing his control.

It was also the reason their magic connected, chaos magic needed to anchor itself to order magic, if the one hosting the chaos magic didn't want to go insane or arm others. Though they were more than connected; their soul had merged with each other; Ethan had told him that it was because they were soul mate. They were bound to each other for eternity, and would become lover in the future.

Ethan explained once that their magic was extremely rare and he had a feeling that was why they were invited to that school, that and they must have traced their magic the moment it had touched and connected with each other. After all Ethan wouldn't reach his eleventh anniversary before two years, and if he had read the letter well you needed to reach your eleventh year before coming to the school, it was a requirement.

So why would they send them letters, if not for the rarity and power of their magic, he would be on his guard because he just knew that they were going to try to manipulate them, but it was their only hope and he wouldn't let it pass.

So he needed a plan, looking at the letters that were in his hands and the owl on his shoulder, he wondered how he was going to trick his parents in signing their agreements on his and Ethan's letters.

The one thing he knew for sure; was that he had to reveal to them his magic now. He thought about all the spells he had learned under Ethan's teaching and he couldn't help but smile. All he knew based on Ethan's knowledge were trickster's spells and it was exactly what he needed.

Knowing what he needed to do, Ripper used a spell on one of the letters and smiled at the result. It was perfect, and being a demonic spell, his 'parents' had no chance to notice the hoax. So now with two letters addressed at his name; he went to show them to his 'parents'. He thought that in this case, the simpler his plan was, the more chance it had to work.

At this time of day, Ripper knew that his 'parents' would be working in their office. So thinking about his plan one last time, he went to see them. As he thought, they were sitting at their desk, rummaging through some books and papers for something he didn't want to know. Watching them for a moment, he was surprised that they weren't aware of his presence; he hadn't been discreet at all when climbing up the staircase. Curious about what was so important he looked at the book his 'father' was reading and he wasn't surprised to see that it was about Ethan's species of demon. So they still were searching for new weaknesses to torture him, anger came across Ripper at the thought of Ethan being in pain, and he had to suppress the rage that was wanting to burst out of him.

Clenching his jaw, he took a breath and once he thought himself calm enough, he smirked and cleared his throat loudly. Jumping of their armchairs at the sudden noise, Ripper's 'parents' turned sheepishly their heads in his direction. Happy of his little if immature vengeance, Ripper went to them his head held high with pride, to show them his letters.

At first they were completely shocked, they had never seen Ripper used his magic, not even doing one spell; they never saw it coming. They had heard of the existence of this school by the council, but never thought that their 'son' would be invited by its Headmaster to do his schooling. Not knowing what to do about it, they asked Ripper to do a spell or something and show them that it wasn't a trick.

Ripper was happy to see that his plan was working, but he wasn't going to make a mistake now by showing them his real potential though. He wasn't stupid, all he needed to do, was to let them test his magic, and for that he could easily hide the intensity of his power. Making himself be your average wizard would enable him to interest the council enough, to send him to the school without them keeping a close eye on him. In other word, he would be free of them!

The test was ridiculously easy to fool, he only had to focus on toning done his power as he touch what looked like to be a piece of parchment. The result was showed by a change of colour, the darker it became, the more power you had. He had to restrain himself from the need to laugh he felt coming; it was reminding him of a bloody pregnancy test. Finally the parchment turned to a blue, not too dark, nor too pale that showed his success in hiding his real power.

His 'parents' were disgustingly happy with the test's result, seeing it as the potential to rise in the council's ranks it could be. Not loosing an instant, they reached for the desk's phone and contacted the council's leader. "Mr Travers, we have great news!"

The goal of a promotion in head, they went on to convince their leader of the usefulness their son would prove to be the council, once his magic was mastered. For once, they showed arguments beyond reproach during their discussion, and their leader could do nothing but agree with them. After all a wizard in their rank, even of an average power would be particularly efficient against demons, they couldn't pass this opportunity. That was how Ripper's 'parents' received their leader's consent on signing the letters.

They were so happy about the prospect of rising in the ranks, that they signed the letters without really looking at them. Had they look, they could have notice the strangeness of having to sign the exact same letters two times, but they had always been more bully than thinker and they never notice the deception.

Seeing as they only had a few days before he had to take the train to his school, they send him the next day to go do his shopping for his things and books. Though there was a problem to his parent's plan that he didn't think about; he had no idea to where he had to go to do this shopping.

So it was with mix feelings that Ripper went to see Ethan that night, and it had been going so well to this point. He couldn't accept that because he didn't where to go to buy his school things, his plan could fail. His last hope was Ethan; maybe he would know where to look.

As Ripper was deep in his thinking he didn't saw that he had stopped before the young demon's cage looking at nothing. After being motionless for a few minutes, Ethan began to worry and with great pain he made the effort to reach for Ripper's hand. He couldn't speak anymore after this afternoon of tortures; he had shouted his voice off.

The contact to his hand made Ripper jump and with a sheepish smile, he quickly went to heal the little he could of Ethan's broken body. His voice hoarse but working after the healing, Ethan smiled his thanks and asked; "What is going on Ripper? What has you so deep in worry, that you wouldn't notice you had reached the cage?"

Warmed and comforted by his voice, Ripper sat in front of Ethan on the ground and explained everything about the letters, the trick he played on his parents, the agreement of Travers… "Once I went back to my bedroom the owl was still there, and when he was sure he had my attention, he hooted with his head bend toward the letters. I asked him if he was waiting for my response as I was waving those letters in his direction and he hooted once more before flying to my shoulder. So I stopped the spell on your letter, letting your name reappeared and gave them to him. With a nip to my ear in way of goodbye, he exited by the window and went back to the school, I'm sure. I have never seen a bird so intelligent before and I hope to see him again, once went to study to that school!" Ripper said excitedly.

Ethan laughed at Ripper's joy and asked him. "So what have you so worried? Those letters couldn't have arrived with a better timing…"

Ripper acquiesced but explained that he didn't know where to go to find their books and things for school, and he was afraid that his ignorance would cost Ethan's life. Seeing tears building in Ripper's eyes caused by his frustration, Ethan rushed to tell him where to go and how to reach the alleyway from there because even if he had never been there, his parents told him in the hope that a letter reach him before his death.

After that they had to laugh at Ripper's panic, he should have known that the demons were more aware of the magic community than the council itself. After that they made sure to made an escape plan for Friday early morning, it had to be perfect, because they didn't have the right to make an error. It was Ethan who came with the perfect plan but once they made sure that every details would be working; Ripper had to return to his bed as he had to wake up early this morning, if he wanted to have the time to do all their shopping.

The wake up call that morning had been hard and difficult, the healing was taking more and more of their magic to do less and less effect. They knew that they didn't have any more time to loose and that it was their last chance, but it was going to work, Ripper was sure of it; he felt it. And that was on that thought that his taxi came to stop in front of the pub that was serving of entry to the alleyway.

Paying the fare, he got out and looked at the pub; all he could say about it was that it wasn't that great for a magical establishment. He had been imagining something else, but when you think about it, it was the point of entry to a magical community; so it made sense that it wasn't made to be appealing, they needed it to be inconspicuous.

Finally he went in and the interior was as rickety as the exterior, but he wasn't there for the architecture after all and he was in a hurry. He looked at his surroundings searching for the entry when he spied a group of four boys looking to be his age, going in the direction next to the counter. He followed them to what seemed to be a dead end formed by a wall, Ethan had told him to ask the owner of the pub to show him how to go to the alleyway, but he thought it would be better to ask those boys. Maybe they would be able to help him find his way or something.

That's when one of them noticed him and smiled asking him if he needed help, making the other three looked at him. He smiled back at them all and with a sigh of relief he told them that yes, he needed to go to the alleyway for his school shopping but he didn't know how to enter it. The boys looked at each others and with a nod the first one came to him and asked. "Is it your first time in a magical community? And where are your parents, they should be there with you?"

"Well yes it's my first time, and… my parents were too busy…" answered Ripper nervously. The boy stared him in the eyes like he was searching for a lie and then with a big, warm smile said. "Well you're lucky! We are here for our school shopping as well; come with us and we will help and show you around."

"Are you sure?" He asked them happy and relieved, but not believing his luck.

"Yes we are!" They all responded at the same time. There was a moment of complete silence before it was broken by peals of laughter.

Once they calmed down, they took Ripper by the arms, revealed the entryway and pulled him with them, laughing along the way. Ripper could honestly say that it had been one of the best days of his life. He had learned all he could about the magical community and school from his friends; it had nearly taken them the day to buy everything. He had taken great pleasure in using his "parents" money to buy his and Ethan's things. He had to tell his new friends that he was buying for a friend as well, but that this friend was ill and couldn't come with him. That had been a stretch of the truth but not really a lie, and it was for Ethan's own protection as well; so he didn't really felt guilty.

When the time had come to say their goodbyes, and they had to separate; they promised themselves to stay together on the train, and he promised to present them Ethan. Waving them one last time he took the taxi he had just called and went back home his mind full of happiness and laughter.

That night he had to restrain his need to go to Ethan to help him heal and speak, they had decided to stop their meeting to avoid the risk of being caught. Ethan had still to endure three days of torture before they could use their escape plan and he pried to every god that would listen to him that Ethan would have the strength to hold on till Friday.

Author note:

° To Carlough and Rage, I hope this chapter will please you as well!

° To subtleshadeofgrey, you will have to be patient but I promise he will make his enter soon.^^ I hope this chapter continue to please you too!

° Review…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10 :

° Disclaimer still in the prologue.

° New chapter two days EARLY!!! (I just finished it and didn't want to make you wait till Sunday^^) So good reading!

° Thanks to all my reviewers.

He pried to every god that would listen to him that Ethan would have the strength to hold on till Friday…

Xander couldn't kept his silence anymore and excitedly asked his mentor; "So how did you escape? Did Ethan survive?"

"Well you will have to wait for a few minutes Xander, because I really need a drink now." Ripper said, smiling mischievously.

"Oh no…" Xander whined. "And I so wanted to know what was going to happen…"

Laughing Ripper asked; "So do you want anything, I'm going to make some tea?"

"Yes, tea sounds good!" they all answered at once, as Ripper went to the kitchen.

"So Xander I'm happy to see that you didn't ask for a coke." said Angel smiling, his eyes glowing with mischief.

"Yes, I'm bored with it and it's too doughnut boy for comfort. I like to be able to be myself, when I'm surrounding by the people I trust." Xander said with a smile that reached his eyes and warmed Angel's and Kyle's heart. It had become so rare to see those true smiles that it made them smile as well.

"I understand and I'm happy to see the real you; you are really interesting and I like you." Angel told him. Then he turned to Kyle, "Kyle, I'm relieved to see you here, I have heard of Willow's and Buffy's hate for you and was worried for your safety. Will you want to return to your school? Even though I can assure you, that it will be a lot more dangerous than before; for you there."

"I…I…" Kyle was shocked and touched by the worry he could hear in Angel's voice. Not knowing how to respond he turned to look at Xander and he gasped as he saw the smile that was illuminating his lips.

"Yes, I'm worried too Kyle. Buffy could have killed you in that classroom, she doesn't like you and I fear what will happen to you, the next time she has the occasion to hurt you." Xander said.

"I know but where else could I go? I don't want to let you alone with those monsters; I won't forgive myself, if something bad was to happen to you! I already lost Jesse without doing something to save him; I won't let it happen to you too!" said Kyle shocking on a sob.

Xander sighed sadly and embraced Kyle with all his might. "Kyle, remember when you told me that the death of Jesse wasn't my fault, even though I was the one who staked a piece of wood through his heart." Seeing as Kyle was going to protest, Xander placated him with a look. "No don't interrupt me, I know it wasn't my fault and I have come to term with it. I did what was best for him, I know it; but what I don't understand is how this disaster could be your fault?"

Tears were streaking Kyle's face as he tried to explain what he was feeling. "I wasn't there to protect the two of you, it was my fault. I promised myself to do everything I could to prevent any harm that would come to you and I failed! I wasn't even there!" Shouted Kyle with all the remorse he had felt to this day.

"No, you are wrong and you know it! You couldn't have done anything more to help, it was his time and he felt it. That's why the day before his death, he asked us to not feel guilty because that wouldn't be our fault. When I reflect back to that day, I can't help but think that he told us his goodbyes; he had to have known that he was going to die." Said Xander, his voice showing all the conviction and strength he felt.

At that Kyle broke down completely, finally beginning the healing process of the guilt he had wrongly felt since Jesse's death. Xander wanted to help Kyle to the couch, to make him more comfortable, but he soon found out that he couldn't move. Angel seemed to see his dilemma and taking Kyle in his arms carried him to the couch. Once there he sat him comfortably on his lap taking him in his embrace.

Thankful for Angel's actions, Xander sat beside the vampire and joined the embrace. Leaning his body against Angel and his head against Kyle's, he murmured at the broken boy's hear all the comforting words he could think of, hoping they would find a way to reach him.

At the first shout coming from Kyle, Ripper had come back to the living-room, but he had stayed aside not willing to suffocate the boy. He knew that the boy was a really private person and he didn't want his presence to prevent the boy from finally confiding his feelings in them. They knew the courage and trust it was demanding of Kyle to open himself to them and they took it as the gift it was.

Though when he saw Kyle broke down and felt the agony coming from the boy, Ripper went to join the embrace on the couch as well. He sat on the floor in front of Kyle and let his arms encircled him, his hands stroking his hair with the tenderness of a father comforting his child after a nightmare.

They stayed like that for a while, before the boy's sobs calmed down enough for him to move his head from Angel's shoulder. They stopped completely as a feeling of shame rushed through him at his loss of control, but feeling the change in his behaviour Angel embraced him with more strength and said. "Don't be ashamed, you needed the comfort and we were happy to be the one to give it to you."

"Angel is right, it was hurting you and you needed to start to heal. You are strong Kyle, stronger than most men but you are still a child, and you shouldn't have to keep it all bottled down. So if you ever need to talk, never hesitate to come to us, we will always be there. It applies for you as well Xander, never feel ashamed to want to talk to one of us when you need it." Ripper said. Xander and Kyle nodded their thanks with eyes glowing with suppressed tears. For the first time they felt the joy of being able to trust someone else than the two of them, it was exhilarating.

Sensing that a change of subject was in order, Angel smiled warmly and said. "I have a proposition for you Kyle, with everything that had happened you know that you won't be able to return to school. So I was hopping that you would agree to come live with me at the Crawford manor. It's in need of reparation but it's liveable enough for you to be comfortable. It could also be a place to talk or be at peace, without Buffy or Willow to watch out for. What do you all think?"

"You would invite and let us come to your manor?" Xander asked; eyes and voice filled with awe. "And Kyle, I think it would be a good idea for you to stay there, you would be safe with Angel. You told me that your parents were worse than usual with you, though I know they wouldn't notice your absence if you were to stay at Angel's."

At that Ripper and Angel growled their anger making the two boys smiled shyly at them, but for once those smiles were smiles that reached their eyes. They felt loved and protected; feelings that warmed their abused hearts.

"Xander is right, it would be perfect for you and you won't have to worry about him, because I will be there to protect him. He will be safe with me; I have more resource now than I had as Giles. I have to say thank you Angel, it would be great to have a safe place to come to when we need the safety or we need to speak" At that Ripper looked firmly at the two boys, who chuckled lightly. "Yes sir! Yes!" replied Xander cheekily "Mission accepted sir!" With that the two boys burst out laughing.

"It's good to see them laugh so freely for once, No?" Ripper asked Angel as they chuckled watching the two boys let out the strain, they had accumulated that night. "Yes it is." Angel replied. It's nice to see them happy."

After a while the boys were back to the conversation, happily hugged between Angel and Ripper, feeling completely safe, cared for and protected. Ripper smiling warmly said. "Thanks to you Angel, a problem I had for a while has been solved. I was searching for a place where we would be safe from Buffy and Willow, when making plans or having Kyle and Xander safe from their parents, seeing as my apartment is rigged with spells and dark ones at that. So your manor would be perfect as the girls don't and won't know of it. Oh and don't worry those spells have been deactivated for the moment without Willow feeling it. I have to thanks Ethan for this powerful spell" Ripper said sadly but his eyes were alight with his determination to find Ethan; now he had help and his power and memories were back. So there was no doubt in his mind that he would have him back to his side in no time.

Angel smiled comfortingly at Ripper knowing what went through his head, then looking at the three of them he said tenderly. "It had been a long time since I have been able to take care of my family, but helping you made me feel the same way I felt back then. I want to protect and care for you as I know you will help me gather back my family and clan. What I hope for, is that when the time comes for me to take back the power and my place as the rightful master of my line, you will accept to be placed under my clan as members of my family. Though I will let you think about it till I kill the master, it would be too dangerous before that and it will give you the time to learn what it really imply. We will talk about it later and know that I will always be there to respond to any of your questions."

Xander, Ripper and Kyle were shocked by the great honour that was made to them; it was almost unheard of for non-vampire, to be formally asked to be part of a vampire's family. Kyle and Xander didn't really know what it implied but the pure love coming from Angel, made them realised that what they had now between the four of them, must be what a real family felt. The three of them glanced at each others warmly and in a common accord, embraced Angel tightly.

After releasing the vampire who seemed the happiest they had seen since they had met him, Ripper went to the kitchen and brought back the tea that had had more than enough time to warm. He poured each one of them a cup and when everyone had his in hands, he sat back on the couch with them and drank.

That was when Kyle remembered he was still sitting on Angel's lap and blushing darkly, he began to move away. "Oh no! You won't!" Angel said as he straightened his arms around the boy's waist, leaning him back against his torso.

"Don't be ashamed Kyle, you need to feel safe and love, and the three of us want to give you those feelings. So stay here and feel, that's all we ask of you." Ripper said, squeezing his arm in support. Xander only nodded, knowing that Kyle never felt the love that came from parents and leaned back against Angel, a smile brightening his face.

Opening his arm to Xander who was beside him, Angel said. "You too Xander, we know that those feelings were rare for you as well, come."

"Well now that we are all comfy and warmed, will you continue your story Ripper? Please!" Xander asked whining. "I so want to know how you escape!" he said fidgeting with anticipation.

"Why, Yes Xander! I think you have waited long enough now." Ripper replied smirking. "What…!" Xander said shocked into silence. "You did that on purpose!" He exclaimed, finally regaining his voice. "Yes, I did!" Ripper chuckled but then he decided to return to his story.

Friday was to be the day of the train's departure, so on Thursday Ripper asked his parents if he could go to the station early, so he didn't miss his train. He explained to them that he wanted to leave the house by seven; it would make him arrived at the station at nine and that would leave him with more than an hour to shop for the normal essentials he didn't had the time to buy. His parents were going to protest against the early wake-up call, when he told them that he would take a taxi. They were quick and happy to agree; they liked to take their time to wake-up and were seeing it as a chore after all.

He only had one last problem left to solve. How was he going to persuade them that it would be better for him to stay at the school during the holydays for seven years, not even once coming back to the house?

He shouldn't have worried about it, because his 'mother' told him that the council was soon going to give them a new mission. They were going to have to leave the house for a new and secret location, and wouldn't be able to have him back for the holydays; it would be too dangerous for everyone. They were not willing to risk this new mission for him, it was a test for a promotion in the council's ranking and if his 'parents" were one thing beside bullies, it was power hungry.

Leaping at the occasion Ripper told them that it was all right, his new school was a boarding school and he would be able to stay in the dorms for it's seven's years curriculum without a problem. It would let him focus on his studies as well and that was the argument that did it, because his 'parents' were smiling from hear to hear relieved to see their problem resolved. Rushing to his office, his father came back with all the materials he would need to continue his studies for the council. Ripper had to keep back his smirk at that; as if he was going to continue to learn this rubbish, he had his own personal demon's friend who was a lot more truthful and rightful teacher.

Happy with how things had worked for him, Ripper went to his room to pack his and Ethan's things. It didn't take long so he went to his window and watching without seeing the garden, and thought back to the day he received the train's tickets.

He was on his bed reading a book when the same owl as last time, flew through his open window and came to his pillow to lovingly nip at his hear. It made him laugh and he didn't miss the irony of receiving more affection from an owl he had just seen once before, than his supposed parents. He took the two letters it had brought and opening them, he saw the train tickets that would gave him and Ethan the freedom they had sought for. Happiness and excitement poured through him, Ethan was going to be safe, and he would make sure of it.

He gave the bird the owl's treat he had bought at the alley in thanks, and he was sure he had seen its eyes glowing with pride in response. He didn't know the owner of this owl but he hoped that he gave it the respect it deserved. It was a lot more intelligent and caring than most of the people he knew. The owl stayed for a while before going back to wherever it lived and its owner.

Returning to the present, he noticed that the sky had already darkened ant that if he didn't rush to the dining-room, he was going to be late. Luckily he arrived just a few seconds before his 'parents'; he wasn't willing to risk them reconsidering him going to the boarding school, by arriving late. That night they ate in silence, each one of them being in their own thought and not wanting to disturb the other. They ate quickly and once it was time for him to go to bed, Ripper went to his 'parents' and said them their goodbyes. For a family who was to be separated for seven years it was cold; there was no hug, no sadness, no love… just three people relieved to see things going their way.

Once Ripper was back to his room he checked that all the things he needed were safely packed and prepared himself to wait for the time to free Ethan. He hoped that Ethan would keep his faith in him and survive this last night of torture…

A.N:

° To Momma Hexie and subtleshadeofgrey, I'm happy that you like and continue to like this story! I hope this chapter will make you happy as well!

° To Carlough: first, I wanted to say thanks for all those reviews, I really appreciate them!

Second, yes for the crossover you are right, I must say it wasn't that subtle ^^. And two of your four guesses were right, but I won't reveal which ones.

° Review ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 11: 

° Disclaimer still in the prologue.

Once Ripper was back to his room he checked that all the things he needed were safely packed and prepared himself to wait for the time to free Ethan. He hoped that Ethan would keep his faith in him and survive this last night of torture…

At three o'clock in the morning Ripper was silently listening to any noise; that would tell him if anyone was still up. They had all went to bed an hour ago but he wanted to be sure that no one would caught him. He couldn't make an error now; they would leave the house at seven and it was only a four hours wait. He had to be patient and careful for everything to go well and he had been waiting for this long enough, to know that he didn't lack in patience.

He could practically taste their freedom, so with his hope held high he left his bedroom silently taking with him a marble, a necklace and finally a piece of paper with a rune drawn on it. He walked down the hallway to his "parent's" bedroom making sure that they were asleep, and continued down the staircase to where Ethan's cage was situated.

Once there he waited a few minutes more to make sure that no one was awake, before closing the door of the cellar and lightening the room. He could allow himself to use the light, because the door prevented it to be seen from the exterior. Though the room was lightproof and soundproof as a mean to torture the one being held in the cage, depriving him of his senses; in this case it was helping Ripper in keeping his presence unnoticed.

Taking his first look at Ethan he was shocked to see the extent of the damages caused by his "parents", Ripper wasn't even sure that he boy was still breathing. The boy was completely black and blue with bruises, his back was covered with whipped marks some still bleeding. He could see a broken arm, leg and he was sure that his fingers weren't spared as well. Seeing at how he had positioned himself in his sleep he could tell that his shoulder was dislocated too.

Shaking himself out of his shock, he whispered with despair the name of his young friend tears streaking along his jaws, and rushed to the cage where a hand was laying limply on the floor. He finally let out a breath of relief after taking it in his hand, and feeling Ethan's pulse through the boy's wrist.

Beside himself with joy that the young demon was still with him, after all he had to endure three days of unwavering torture and Ripper wasn't sure that he himself would have had the strength to survive it. He let his magic calmly flew through Ethan and began the process of healing him. He wasn't aware of his tears as he was concentrating all of his attention on the intensity of his magic, he was scared that too much of it would do the opposite of what it was suppose to and harm the boy. So when a finger weakly reached to wipe his tears, he could only look at it completely shocked out of his mind.

A few minutes passed before he regained his wits, and his eyes decided to look down to the other's ones. A smile finally appeared on his lips at the awe and love coming from Ethan at his presence. The boy looked as if he couldn't believe that he had really come to free him, as if it was all a dream and he would disappear in a second.

Ripper knew he had to do something to reassure him but didn't know what, so he decided to listen to his instincts and reached for the boy. He cupped his face in his hands and slowly, carefully he pressed his lips against Ethan's in a tender and chaste kiss letting all the love he felt for him passed through. It connected them through another different level, one that only soul mate could hope to reach and they could feel the other's love as well as the love the other felt coming from themselves. The intensity of what they were feeling shocked them through the core, but had the advantage to assure each other of their feelings and that Ripper was really there to free Ethan.

The intensity becoming too much for them, they decided to break the kiss on a common accord. They stared at each others as a smile of pure happiness was beginning to appear on their lips; Ethan reaches one of his fingers to his lip with a look of wonder. Ripper didn't want to break the mood but knew that they should return their attention on healing him, so taking his hand he began the healing process again.

This time though, it would be easier for him as Ethan was conscious, their magic would be able to merge and heal him without the scare of hurting him in the process. Even with the strength of their combined magic, it took them an hour for Ethan to be able to get up and walk with Ripper's help.

Reaching in his pocket Ripper felt the necklace, paper, and marble making him thought back to that night a few days ago. He had gone to the cellar to see Ethan as he was used to and was happy that they were finalizing their escape plan. They had worked on it since Ripper received their letters, and he was proud to say that they had made sure that their plan was full proof; they even thought of a planB in the case something went wrong. This night they were going to realise the last stage of their plan.

They noticed that the tortures were beginning to worsen with each day that passed, so they decided to charm the three objects they needed before Ethan was too weak to use his own magic. It was Ethan that thought of it, he could charm small objects which would be easily hidden to help them free him.

First they needed a spell that would replace the boy in the cage while he would be safely recovering his strength in Ripper's bedroom, and Ethan knew exactly how he would do it. All he needed was a small object that would be easily hidden in the cover that he was using as a bed.

That was what the marble was for; he would charm it to take his place as a doppelganger. Even though it would be an illusion anyone coming near it would be able to touch a body and see it breath, not suspecting it was really a marble. Ethan was a natural with illusion's charm; they had helped him all along his childhood to cause mischief and with his magic being based on chaos, illusions were instinctive to him.

Then he charmed the piece of paper in triggering an illusion thirty minutes after they would leave the house and it would be sure to wake-up his parents in a complete and total chaos. Ripper leaving before the illusion was triggered, they would never thought of searching Ethan at his school, and it was the perfect alibi. And to be certain they made sure that any magic couldn't be trace to them, the illusion once set off would destroy any hint of their deception. They would hide the piece of paper in the cover with the marble as well.

Finally came the turn of the necklace, this one was to be spelled for another use; it would be charmed to make the wearer invisible to the others. It would be the perfect way for Ethan to leave the house with Ripper without being seen and none would be the wiser. It was a mean trick that Ethan had learned and mastered from his parents not long ago, it needed a lot of magic and energy for it to work properly and rare were the persons who could use it. Lucky for them Ethan was one of those.

Ripper came back to the present when he felt a hand softly and hesitantly stroked his wrist, and tenderly smiled at Ethan who was looking at him shyly, a question and confusion dancing through his eyes. He couldn't help himself but kissed the boy's lips lovingly and smiling brightly took out the three objects from his pocket. He gave Ethan the necklace then hide the piece of paper and marble in the cover, while the boy chant the last few words of the spell, the marble took his appearance.

It was strange to see two Ethan in the same room, but he was happy to finally free the real one, he took his hand and they exited the cellar. They made their way back to Ripper's bedroom without a problem and helped Ethan sat on his bed. Knowing that they were secure in his room, he softly reached for the back of his head and took the necklace off, making the young demon visible once more. Then he went to the bathroom reheating the water that was still filling out hi tub. He had prepared it that evening after his shower knowing that Ethan would need the bath to help him relax and it would help Ripper to disinfect his wounds as well.

He didn't know how Ethan would take it but he couldn't let him bathe alone, he was still too weak. Ripper was scared that he would fall asleep and drown, so he went back to his bedroom and helped him stand up. He let him lean on his shoulder and began to lead him to the bathroom, there he helped him against the wall and began to strip him of his clothes.

Ethan blushed at being naked in front of Ripper but he knew he didn't have the strength to do it himself, and was thankful that Ripper cared enough for him to do it himself. He felt himself smile as he was carried carefully to the tub and then tenderly sat in the water. A cloth was given to him and he began to wash himself knowing that Ripper would be there if he needed help or slipped under the water. It was really reassuring and comforting and sighing happily continued to wash himself without real difficulty. Though once it was the turn of his back, his injuries seemed to be too tender for him to wash and after a few tentative he had to give up. Finally coming to a decision, he turned to the other boy and asked shyly;"Ripper could you help me please? I can't reach my back with my injuries and I know it's dirty enough to cause an infection."

"Of course I will Ethan; it's no problem at all. It's the part of your body that has suffered the most, and you are right we need to prevent an infection. I will be extremely careful, but I'm sorry it will hurt…" Ripper replied.

"Don't be sorry it wasn't your fault and you are the one who is helping me now, so please do it, I trust you." Ethan said with conviction.

These words warmed Ripper's entire being as he had felt powerless during all this time, being unable to stop his young friend's tortures and feeling unworthy of his friendship. He didn't know how he could continue to trust in him so readily, but he made the promise to himself that he would never betray his trust. A whimper made him focus back to what he was doing and with a whispered apology continued to cautiously wash the injuries caused by the whip.

Once done he let his hand touch the water and feeling that it was getting cold, decided to help Ethan out of the tub. As the boy was leaning on him he reached for the towels and began drying him tenderly being careful of his injuries, then he took him in his arms and carried him to the bed. After helping him to sat comfortably, he went back to the bathroom and took the emergency kit from under the toilet; he went back to Ethan who was beginning to fall asleep in his sitting position. Knowing they had little time for the boy to rest, Ripper quickly but carefully cleaned and bandaged his wounds, then he helped him lay down under the covers and curled protectively around him.

An hour later saw Ripper uncurled himself from Ethan and began the process of preparing himself. He knew that the personnel has already began to woke up, so he had to make it seem like he was just wakening and preparing himself for his departure to his school. He had to make it sound right and believable because he knew his parents would ask them a report on their "son's" actions this morning; they were worst than paranoid some times.

So he eagerly started a shower and washed himself, drying himself he made his way back to the bedroom and made sure that Ethan was still sleeping soundly. He still had an half an hour of sleep and he didn't want Ethan to miss it. Happy that Ethan hadn't been disturbed by his preparations he dressed himself and took out the comfortable clothes he had chosen for Ethan to wear on the train, mindful of the injuries he had received.

Ripper silently exited his bedroom and locked his door behind him; not willing to take the chance that someone would enter in and saw Ethan. He went down to the kitchen and politely greeting the cook, asked for his breakfast. He stayed at the table silently thinking of what was to come, when he was suddenly awoken from his thought by his breakfast being served in front of him. He was happy to see it was his favourite and smiled his thanks at the cook, he had always loved pancakes. Spying the bowl of fruits he took two apples and thanking one last time the cook he told him he had to hurry if he didn't want to be late and that he would eat the fruits once he was in his taxi.

He said his good byes and hurried back to his room where he unlocked the door and gathered all of their baggage. Seeing as they only had ten minutes left till the taxi arrived, Ripper went to wake Ethan up. He whispered the boys name as he gently shook his uninjured shoulder; he had to smile at the sleepy eyes that were watching him in confusion. Fondly he kissed Ethan forehead and told him that he had to get up if they were to catch their taxi in time.

A glimmer of excitation made his way in Ethan's eyes and he said laughing; "Well what are you waiting for? Help me!"

"I knew you would see it my way!" Ripper said smirking. "But wait a minute; you have to wear this before I can lead you outside."

With that he helped Ethan fasten the necklace around his neck watching him disappear from his sight. "Now lean on me and we will be outside before you know it!" he told him. He took all their things and began to lead the way, when Ethan asked him if it wasn't too heavy but he explained him that he had asked one of the clerks to do a lightening spell on their bags and he had even shrunk all the things they wouldn't need before they were at the school.

Reassured he only clasp one of Ripper's shoulder before they went back on their way, not meeting anyone was an added bonus and they left the house without anyone noticing that the 'demon' wasn't in his cage anymore.

Once they were hidden by the wall outside of the property, Ethan took the necklace off and placed it in his pocket, smiling in nervous anticipation. Ripper squeezed his hand in comfort but couldn't do or say anything more as their taxi was already stopping by them. Relieved the boys placed their baggage in the trunk and took their place in the car, then asked the driver to take them to London's train station after greeting him.

They couldn't believe it! They did it! They were free and the beginning of a new life was waiting for them. They were silently basking in the addicting feeling of being free, when Ripper said; "If I wasn't so happy to be with you and finally away of that hellish house; I would have loved to be there to see their faces as the spell triggered itself…"

The two of them looked at each other blankly, when they couldn't restrain themselves anymore and broke into peal of laughter. The driver looked back in his rear-view mirror at their sudden laugh, and smiled softly shaking his head at the silliness of the youth.

Half an hour later at the hellish house…

A.N:

° Thanks to anyone who reviewed my story!!! ^^

° Don't hesitate to review, I promise I won't bite ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 12 : 

° Disclaimer still in the prologue.

° This chapter is for you Carlough, because you asked for it so nicely^^

Half an hour later at the hellish house…

The cook had just finished to wash the breakfast's dishes when he looked at the clock, it was nearly half past seven and he knew that he still had an hour and a half till the owners went down to ask for theirs. So putting everything back in its place, he thought back to when the little master went down to his kitchen. It brought a smile on his lips, as he had seen for the first time since he came to work here, a look of pure joy and excitation on the boy's face.

The invitation for that boarding school was exactly what the boy needed; he was lonely here with no one of his age, and the fact that he was taught at home, didn't help any. He had never understood why the owners forbade the boy to go to a private or public school, but he knew for a fact that having no friend, made the boy bored out of his mind. He had no one to talk to, no one to play with… it was really sad for a boy of his age. So seeing that look of joy; made the cook happier than he had been for a long time, for his little master.

Everyone who worked in this house felt a liking for this child, he was respectful of them, he never judged them by their status but by whom they really were. He was extremely different from his parents; he would even say that they were opposite in nature. There has always been a tension between the child and his parents, and he thought that the distance from each others could only help them in the long run. It would give them the time to try and understand the other, without the tension of living under the same roof. As he was looking once more at the clock, an explosion sounded from the back of the house.

At the same time in a taxi driving to the London station, two children were looking at a watch with glee. It was half past seven and they knew that it was the time for their last spell to be triggered. "So Ethan, I never had the time to ask you before, but why did you need my magic for that last spell?" asked Ripper.

"You know how my magic is natural to create illusions?" Ethan questioned. At a nod of the other boy he continued. "Well my illusions are just that, illusions, they can't make the damages we needed for the escape to seem real. They wouldn't have broken the cage door, nor led a path of destruction on the way to the exit. I needed your help too for the doppelganger, because your magic being based on order, is the exact opposite of mine, being based on chaos. Where my magic made illusions, once I added yours to it; it made them physically real. Our magic may be opposite in nature but they are completing themselves perfectly." He explained.

Back to the house; an explosion was heard violently shocking and shaking all of its occupants. As everyone was trying to regain their senses, the guards could be seen rushing to where the explosion had just taken place, telling everyone they met to stay hidden and safe. Where the house's back door had been, only shards of woods and glass remained, there was nothing left but a gap between two walls that had also been partly destroyed. Glass had been blown away everywhere and some shards of wood had been hammered in what remained of the walls, by the force of the explosion.

The guards knowing that whatever came through the door were still in the house, backtracked to where they just came from, following the traces of shards left in the trespasser's wake. Arriving to the stairs, they were stopped by an irritated couple who looked like they had fallen out of their bed. And they couldn't have been more right as the sound and the tremors caused by the explosion had jolted them awake only to fell head first on the floor. They were shocked, grumpy and moody, but as they were going to demand what was going on, an alarm sounding coming from the basement.

Looking at each others eyes opened wide in shock and fear, they realised that only one thing could be of interest in the basement and that was what they were guarding in the cellar's cage. They rushed down the stairs not even waiting for the guards and ran through doors that were completely destroyed and leading to their captive. The more they continued and the more they lost their hope in keeping their victim. They wouldn't stand a chance against a pack of demon that came to rescue their child, they would be fortunate enough to escape with their life, but they couldn't seem to turn back and find a place to hide. They had to see what was going on, and what they saw they would never forget.

They warily looked through the last destroyed door and saw a part of that same demon pack that should be restrained in one of the council's properties, and whose young they had taken away. But here they were angry enough to be in their demon's form, the form was of an ebony black fox, four times bigger than a normal fox with eyes that were blood red and glowing in the darkness.

It was a vision of nightmare with fangs that were at the moment powerful enough to rip off the bars like they were made of butter. The demons turned back to them once their young was delivered and growling with pure anger, savageness and hate rushed by them, knocking them on their ass and disappeared at the corner of the stairs. The couple could hear the screams of the guards as they were violently pushed away by the demons mad rush for the exit, some of them were knocked out by their crash landing in the wall.

Once the couple was back on its feet, they ran to the door but knowing that they would be already long gone. A devastated look was clearly seen in their eyes as the couple was making their way in the guards' direction. They could only thought about their now lost promotion and the reprimand they would have to suffer from their leader.

One of the guard doing his job asked, "Mr Giles, do you want me to contact the witch for any magical clue of their whereabouts?"

"No, No, don't bother. Now that they have rescued their young, they must have already returned to the safety of their hellish dimension." He sighed disgusted.

Knowing that nothing else could be done, the couple turned back to the half destroyed house, stopping the alarm in passing and getting ready for the dressing down that would occur, once they entered in contact with the council. It had only taken ten minutes for their life to be turned upside down, but they were happy that their son had already left before the attack occured, or their heads would have rolled. Nothing was to happen to the boy, the council leader had great plan for him…

That boy in question was gleefully smiling knowing that his 'parents' were in for a big surprise and one, they were sure to hate. He was still sitting with his friend in their taxi and they were excitedly waiting too arrive to the train station. He took the other boy's hand in his and said, "Ethan you should try to contact your family now, don't worry I'm going to help you."

Ethan looked at Ripper a big smile on his lips, "Oh, thank you Ripper. I'm very worried, what if something had gone wrong and they had been hurt?" he said. He didn't have the strength to mentally contact his parents without the other boy's help, but Ripper had already done so much for him that he didn't dared to ask him for more.

Not wasting any time, he concentrated on his father. His father was the one with the mind ability to speak with his loved ones and Ethan had been lucky enough to inherit it from birth. They had always been aware of each others but with their captures they had been blocked by a ward that had been placed by one of the council's witches. Now that they had all escape the link had returned, but as his family was in another dimension, he needed a lot more of strength and magic than usually and with the state he was in at the moment he couldn't do it alone.

A voice filled with love and happiness gained back his attention, "Ethan? Are you all right my child? We were so worried about you; we didn't know if you had successfully escaped! Are you hurt and his that young man keeping you safe as he promised?" his father asked.

"Yes I'm alright, I'm hurt but Ripper his helping me healing and I'm happy to say that our plan had gone perfectly well, we haven't met any problem. So how is everyone, dad? I was so worried that I wouldn't be able to reach you even with the help of Ripper. Those wards were really strong I wouldn't have been able to pass through them on my own; Ripper had been a great help to me and even now he is using his magic to heal me." Ethan said.

"I know and I'm extremely thankful for what he did and is still doing, please tell him that if he ever need help or a place to be safe, we will always be there for him. He saved you and that's something we will never able to repay him for." His dad said meaning every word he had just said.

Ethan told the other boy what his dad had just said and Ripper was greatly moved, it was the first time that someone who didn't even knew him, was willing and wanting to help him if he ever needed it. Not needing to say anything as his eyes were showing everything he felt, Ethan replied to his dad that Ripper was touched and awed by his offer. His father then assured him that their family wasn't hurt and that they were all safely back at home worrying on Ethan's health and safety. Then Ethan felt a boost of magic and energy send by his family.

"It will help you heal most of your injuries, what you need now is sleep. Oh and before I forget I expect to know what they wanted from you the next time we speak together. I know that you won't tell me now because you fear of my reaction against those bastards, but you can look forward to a conversation about it coming really soon. One last thing, I want you to promise to keep in contact with me at least one day a week; now I wish you a great time in that school and hope that all we go well. I love you son, and you better take care of while we will not be around." They then said their goodbyes and love to each others with Ethan's dad including Ripper as well and saying his thanks one last time.

With a last goodbye on his part, Ethan turned smiling brightly to Ripper and said. "All is well they are all safely at home and uninjured, but next time we speak I hope father will be there to help keep dad down. Because he will lose it when he learns what the council intended to do to with me; protective doesn't even begin to describe my dad."

"Well I'm happy to know that I'm on his right side" Ripper said a tad nervous. Ethan couldn't have stopped it even if he had tried and burst out laughing, making Ripper smiled at finally seeing Ethan laugh without a care and being so relax with him.

He was going to say something when he felt the taxi slowing down, he look through his car's window to see that they were finally arriving at the station. A feeling of nervous excitation passed through him, freedom at last. He looked at Ethan's eyes to see the same agitation and once their taxi was parked and the driver paid, they took their bags and rushed to the station. Before entering they looked at Ripper's watch and saw that it was nine o'clock sharp.

"So... We have more than an hour before we have to take the train, what do you want to do first?" Ripper asked taking Ethan's hand and smiling.

"Well what would you think of having breakfast first? I'm still really hungry despite those two apples." He said pouting as his stomach grumbled his agreement. Ripper laughed and leaded him to a welcoming looking coffee shop where they stayed for more than an hour comfortably talking over their breakfast.

The rest of the time was spent in a blur, buying normal clothes and toiletries for Ethan that Ripper didn't had the time to shop for at the alley. They had never had so much pleasure in shopping than at that moment laughing at the silliest of thing, just loving the freedom they had fought for an gained together.

They had another thirty minutes before the train left but Ripper feeling the sleepiness coming back in Ethan with a vengeance decided to go wait for the train on the platform. He was hoping that the train would already be there and that they could take a compartment for themselves, knowing that Ethan would need calm to rest.

Though he had a problem, the platform on the train tickets was nine and three quarter, but he could only see a platform nine and a platform ten; there was nothing in between except for a pillar. He told Ethan as much and the boy laughed. "Wizards are strange." He told him, "They don't want to be discovered by the non-magical community, but they came with entry or passages that are all but discreet. Come, follow me and I will show you."

With that the two boys went in direction of the pillar and stopped in front of it. Once he had make sure that no one was watching them, he took his bags and dashed for the pillar. Ripper confused was going to shout for the boy to stop when his eyes widened in shock at seeing the boy passed through the pillar. Shrugging his shoulders in incredulity, he took his bags as well and not wanting to think about it, rushed to the pillar. Having closed his eyes at the last minute, he had to open them back when he didn't felt himself crashed against it, and stood in awe at the sight of the train. It was of a glowing dark red, shining under the sun and it was striking by his majestic form and impressive size; in a word it was magnificent.

He shook off his awe and spied his surroundings searching for Ethan; he began to walk alongside the train and finally noticed him as he was looking at the sight not too far from him. Ethan was smiling with awe and excitation like a little kid would in front of the window of a toyshop and it brought a feeling of protectiveness that burst through Ripper, reminding him that Ethan was only nine. It was easy to forget when you saw him fight against tortures every days, make plans, teach you how to use your magic, Ethan was really mature for his age forced to grow out of his childhood because of torturers.

Though seeing him like this without a care in the world looking at the train like it was the best thing he had ever seen, joy shining through his eyes and hopping in excitation like the child he should be; brought a fond smile on Ripper's lips. It was nice to see him act his age for once and there would be a lot more occasions for him to act this way during school, he promised himself.

Noticing that the number of families that was coming through the pillar was growing with every minute that passed, Ripper went to Ethan and told him that they should take a compartment now, before the train was full. Nodding in agreement they took their bags and climbed aboard finding an empty compartment in the back with ease. They sat beside each others and knowing that Ethan was exhausted, Ripper made him lied down with his head pillowed on his knees. He reached in one of his bag and took the blanket he had thought to pack for Ethan and cover the boy with it. He felt the boy sigh with ease as he lulled him to sleep, his hand stroking his hair.

They were in that position, Ethan already deeply asleep when the door to their compartment opened and the four boys he had met at the alley came in. They were shocked at first but soon were smiling joyfully at finding each other again; they sat with Ripper being careful of not awaking Ethan. They had seen the black circles under the boy's eyes and knew that he really was in need of sleep, so they made themselves comfortable making the less sound possible.

Ripper was happy to see the respect they showed to Ethan without even knowing him and felt like those boys were right, they would make great friend he was sure of it. It was amusing to watch them restrained themselves of speaking fearing to wake the boy sleeping on his lap. Taking pity, he asked them how the end of their holiday had been, making sure to keep his voice down and he had to chuckle at the look of relief, the four boys sent him when they understood that they would be able to talk if they kept their voice down as well.

"And this began the seven better years of my life" Ripper said at his audience. "The rest is another story, that I will tell you later." He looked at his watch and was shocked. "Okay it's really late, or early if you prefer and it's time to go to sleep. Kyle, Xander you can share the couch; Angel we will share the bed, my room is light proof. Don't argue it's too late for you to return to the manor, the sun is beginning to rise!" Ripper said.

"Oh, I wanted to listen to the rest of the story." Xander whined yawning, as Angel and Kyle were nodding in agreement.

"We are all exhausted and we need to sleep if we want to be aware sometime before noon, and you know it." Ripper told them smiling. And with that he let them to prepare their bed and leaded Angel to his room for a well deserved rest.

A.N:

° I'm considering making a side story of Ethan and Ripper's school years. What do you think?

° Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 13 :

° Disclaimer still in the prologue.

It had been two weeks since the night of Xander's "possession" as Willow and Buffy liked to call it. Everything has returned to normal or as normal as it was before that school trip at the zoo; after all normal wasn't possible in Sunnydale.

Xander had told the girls that he couldn't seem to remember what had happened and they were completely happy with it. They didn't seem to suspect a thing, so he kept it at that with the help of Ripper, or well "Rupert" at school. Ripper was perfect in acting his Rupert's persona; nobody had even been able to see a telltale sign of Ripper's true character.

The four of them continued to meet at the library after class and Xander had to use his doughnut boy's façade once more. He was so bored of eating pizza and drinking soda that it wasn't funny, but it was expected of him and he had to bear with it.

What had become really hard for him was to hide his newly acquired senses and reflexes; he couldn't let the girls notice it for fear of them harming him. Buffy had become unstable at best, anyone who had power made her feel threatened. It was generally known by the demon's community that jealousy made her loose the little piece of brain that she had still working. She reacted badly to it, in a "you have power, you must die" sort of way.

Sadly Xander was falling in this category; what with all his senses being more potent than most humans, demons…, he knew he had to hide them from her for his own safety.

Willow was different but none the less dangerous, she was extremely jealous and envious, and she couldn't bear someone with more knowledge or magical ability than her. Though she and Buffy were capable of eliminating any threat they thought was coming for them, their means of doing it were completely different.

Buffy was all for using her physical abilities and stronger strength, she was not one to think. She was the kind of girl who would beat someone before asking question, and she had come to really like it.

Willow on the other mind was one to steal the knowledge or magical power from someone that she was envious of. If the person was to be killed in the process, she didn't care at all. For her, those persons didn't have the right to be better than her; she should be the better one. She was petty, intolerant, dangerous and crazy, someone you don't want to be notice by.

The two girls were completely different in their methods but unfortunately for the person who had the bad luck of being on their wrong side; one was as dangerous as the other.

So that was why two weeks later Xander could still be seen as a bumbling idiot that was looking less threatening than a fly.

Something that changed was his relation with Cordelia when the girls weren't there. They had taken the habit to meet and speak with each other just after school in the library's reserve, where the girls wouldn't saw them. They were afraid that their new found friendship would push Willow to harm Cordelia, as she was really possessive of Xander. She already didn't care for Cordelia, if she was to know that they were becoming close friends; she wouldn't hesitate in harming the girl.

Cordelia wasn't what she made herself be; she wasn't the snobbish girl that was the wet dream of every jokes and the nightmare of anyone who was judge under her social status. She wasn't that pest that anyone was envying and flattering in front of, but hating behind her back. In reality she was a sensitive girl who never hesitated in speaking her mind when it was needed; she was fierce and extremely protective and Xander was really grateful to have the occasion of knowing the real Cordelia Chase.

He had realised that he felt the same longing that he had been feeling around Kyle, Ripper and Angel. It had already been two weeks and this feeling hadn't diminished at all, on the contrary it had been increasing every time he would meet with one of these four. He had decided to see Ripper today and ask him about it, he was sure to at least give him a good advice if nothing else.

He was taking advantage of the fact that Cordelia wouldn't be there. It was her birthday and she was going to celebrate it with Larry and Oz; she had been excited about it during all week, because it had been a long time since she had been able to speak with Oz. Even though she knew that he would be unable to come, she had invited Xander all the same. She had told him that he was important to her, that he was her friend, and that she wouldn't be seen dishonouring a friend by not inviting him. He had been touched by the care she was showing him, after only really knowing him for two weeks. Xander had smiled, her birthday had been celebrated with her two friends since they were little; it had become a tradition between them on their birthdays. They were as close as Kyle, Jessy and he had been and to be invited in this group was a great honour.

It was why he could be seen alone in the direction of the library, there was no one except maybe Angel that he would trust with his questions. He knew that they would have the extended knowledge to help him and that they wouldn't use it against him. He would have gone to Kyle as well, but he knew by having already spoken with him that he was just as intrigued as he was.

Reaching the library's door, he opened it and entered; going directly to the office behind the counter where he knew Ripper would be. It was strange but there was rarely anyone who went there for their homework or anything else by the way, it was as if something was unconsciously repelling everyone. Most of the time it was only him, Ripper and the girls; it made it easier for their extra curricular activities but it made him uneasy. There was something wrong here and it worried him for Ripper's safety. He had discussed it with Ripper who had told him that he had noticed it as well; Ripper was already making research about it and promised him he would be careful. He had even gone and talked about it with Angel, who had promised to do research on his side to reassure Xander.

Unfortunately that didn't help alleviate his wariness, since he had come back to the library after his birthday; a feeling of wrongness had been surrounding him there. Each day he stayed with Ripper till it was time for him to lock the library's door; it was also why he choose the library to speak with Cordelia, because if anything was to happen he would be there to keep Ripper safe.

He knew he sounded a little too protective of someone who was older than him, and capable of taking care of himself, but he couldn't help it. When he had asked if it was bothering him, Ripper had smile fondly at him and said, "Of course not Xander! You are beginning to change and coming into your new potential since you have merged with Mayaeb. You are gaining her instincts and some of her stronger traits, like this protectiveness you are feeling for those you care."

"But I have always felt protective of you"; Xander said blushing as he wasn't used to tell anyone what he was feeling.

Ripper chuckled lovingly at Xander and answered "Yes, but now you have Mayaeb Alpha's instinct to add to your already extremely protective nature. You told us that the only thing she wanted out of the merging was a pack and she new that what was more important to you was family. So in merging with you; she gave you the power to not only gather your own family, but also to lead and protect them. I'm also feeling really honoured that you would consider having me a part of your pack." After that Xander had rushed to embrace him and told him that he had always considered him and Kyle family and that now Mayaeb's instincts were only accentuated the feeling.

A shake of his shoulder made him come back to the present and he looked at Ripper who was looking worriedly at him. Xader looked sheepish and told him he was alright, that he was just thinking back to their conversation about his protectiveness. Ripper looked relieved as he chuckled in remembrance.

"So what is bringing you here Xander?" Ripper asked.

"Well I wanted to ask you something." Xander answered

He told him of those feelings of longing he felt for him, Kyle, Angel and more recently Cordelia; and that he was felling the need to do something more, something to make them pack but he didn't know what. He was hoping that Ripper would know something that would help him, because it was beginning to make him go crazy.

Ripper didn't know what he needed to do either, but Xander had told them that Mayaeb had let with him all her knowledge. So, maybe if he was to meditate as she had taught him, he would be able to find in himself all the answers to his questions.

Xander felt dumb, why hadn't he thought of it himself? It was so evident; Xander's luenor gift was knowledge and Mayaeb had known it. She must have securely and safely stocked all her knowledge in his mind, to give him the time to feel at ease with his new instincts, senses and feelings. She knew that once he was ready, he would focus on his feelings of longing to gather his pack. So what was the better way for him to reach it than to use the meditation she had taught him?

He profusely thanked Ripper and he was already walking in the direction of the library's door, when Ripper told him to use his office instead of going home. He would have more time to meditate and would already be there when the girls came for their "Scooby" meeting. Xander had to say that he was relieved, because he wasn't sure he would have been in time for the meeting, here he was sure that should he still be meditating Ripper would be there to awake him.

Nodding his head in agreement, Ripper led him to his office. "Don't worry you won't bother me at all, I have work to do in the reserve. So take your time, I will be here if the girls came before you finish." He told him smiling gently.

"Thank you Ripper that will be a great help." Xander answered him with a big smile in response.

Then Ripper turned around toward the office's door and went to the reserve, letting Xander alone to focus on his meditation.

Xander was grateful of Ripper's help and told him as he saw him reach the reserve. He then closed the door and looked around the room till he spotted the couch in the back. The easiest way for him to meditate would be by using the couch; being comfortable would be a great help for him to focus. So not wasting a minute he sat on the couch reclining himself against its back and calmed himself.

It took him precious minutes because of his mind always going from one thing to another; he always had a hard time to empty his mind long enough for him to reach his core. Finally finding his core he thought of Mayaeb and the place in his mind where they had first met each other. For a few long minutes nothing happened; he was beginning to think that he had failed and had to find another way to find her knowledge; when he was suddenly brought to an open and wild grassland. Looking at his surroundings he was happy to see acacias sprinkling the prairie as he joyfully recognised the African savannah he had come to during his first meeting with Mayaeb.

Not really knowing where to go to find her or if she was really here in the first place, Xander went to where he met her the last time. Once he arrived, he slowly looked at the ground and here she was, standing in the same spot she had been that first time and looking proudly at him.

With a shout of joy he launched himself at her to only pass through her, as if she hadn't been there looking at him sadly in the first place.

"What?!" was the only thing Xander could say, shocked out of his mind.

"I'm not Mayaeb , Xander…" said the Hyena that was sitting in front of him.

"B… But…" Xander stumbled.

"No don't interrupt me; it will make it easier for the two of us." She told him. "I'm not Mayaeb, I'm here to teach you of what she was and what you'll need; I have taken her form because it was with her souvenir in mind that you tried to reach this place. The savannah is here as well because it made you feel more comfortable, but you had to understand that she won't come back; she is in you now and is happier this way. You know it, you felt her in every instinct, every feeling that go through you… I'm the materialisation of the knowledge that Mayaeb left you; I just took the physical form you wanted me to have to make it easier for you" she explained.

"Oh, Okay." Xander said sadly, but he was here to learn all he could for merging completely once and for all with who Mayaeb was, and he wasn't going to let his disappointment stopped it. So he took place on the ground, comfortably sitting in front of her and waited patiently for her to begin.

In the mean while Ripper had been organizing the reserve, looking at his watch he was shock to see that it had already been an hour since Xander had begun his meditation. He looked at his watch with a fond smile, remembering the day Xander had given it to him.

It had been in January when Xander and he had been talking about anniversary; they had talked about Xander's being in a few months, when the boy had asked him when his was. He had told him it was the next day and had seen the surprise in the boy's eyes. He knew that the boy had been disappointed by not being told before, but Ripper had explained to him that they had never talked about it before and he wasn't the type of person to go and say it point blank.

That had made Xander laugh and once it was time to go back to their home, the boy had told him good boy with a resolute expression on his face. Ripper had told him his good bye as well but had been confused by the look he had been given. He let it passed and didn't thought of it again till the next day in the afternoon, when the boy had come to the library after his classes.

Walking in he had observed his surroundings and when he had made sure that they were alone, he had rushed to Ripper taking him in his embrace and had wished him a happy birthday. Ripper had been touched by the boy's thoughtfulness and loving embrace; but a tear had fallen when the boy presented him with a present. He had opened it with great care to reveal that same watch he was wearing at his wrist.

The day after the boy's birthday and "dispossession" he had offered him the watch he had bought that day he had taken the train to his boarding school, it had a great value to him because it had been the first thing he had offered himself to buy during his newfound freedom.

The boy had been in tears when he had received it; Ripper had told him that he knew no one more worthy than him to have it and that he loved him. They had embraced for a long time before the boy went to search for Cordelia. Turning back to the present he was going to order the piles of books on his counter when the door to the library open and a figure rushed to him.

"Mr Giles, is Xander here? We need help, i…it's about Oz…"; Cordelia said tearfully, as he watch another boy walking behind her looking strong but nervous.

A.N:

° Well another chapter! Hope you like it.

°Thanks to Carlough for your wonderful review!

° Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 14 :

° Disclaimer still in the prologue.

"Mr Giles, is Xander here? We need help, i…it's about Oz…"; Cordelia said tearfully, as he watch another boy walking behind her looking strong but nervous.

In the mean while Xander was in Ripper's office listening to who Mayaeb had been, her role, and what was expected of him, of his pack.

He learned a lot of things, things he would never had imagined possible or real, but now that he knew of it; things were clearer and much more comprehensible. First he learned were were-creatures came from.

Were-creatures were created a long time ago by the magic to protect herself, at that time people had found a way to forcefully used her gifts for their own selfish need, hurting her in the process. They were uncontrolled and greedy, using more than she was willing to give. She was young and wasn't mature nor experienced enough to stop them alone. Magical accidents began to happen around the people that called themselves priests as they couldn't control the wild magic. People began to die violently falling victims to demented priests that became drugged on magic, panic make itself known and a catastrophe would have occurred, if the magic hadn't created her first protectors, the were-creatures.

At first they only had two forms, their animal forms which were two to three times bigger than the common animal they took their form from and their humanoid forms, which consisted of a human body with the head of an animal. Their fur's colour differed according to their power; the stronger was the were-creature, the darker was his fur.

They spend many years controlling the use of magic without being seen, lessening the number of people capable to use it and the suspicion and violent deaths at the same occasion. They prevented a catastrophe and continued to for some years before they were inevitably notice.

Ironically they were finally discovered by Ménès the first pharaoh of the first dynasty, they had thought that he would run away terrified, but to their shock he had knelt down before them honouring them as deities.

Shrines were created in their name in exchange for their advice, their real existence were only known of the pharaohs and their priests; assuring the safety of their 'gods'. Many people went to pray at the door of their god's shrine, not knowing that those gods were really living there. Priests had became really rare at this period only the stronger had been able to pass their ability to use magic to their children, and those were usually working under the pharaoh.

The were-creatures hadn't been sure that taking the role of gods for a newly evolving civilisation was a good idea, but they quickly observed that from there they could influenced the priests in learning their power according to the natural way of magic. In fact the priests were too happy to learn, once they realise that this new way wasn't hurting and exhausting them so much. Their ancestors had been abusing the magic by forcefully using her, making the process unnatural as didn't have her blessing. This time they learned to venerate and ask for her blessing in rituals each time they were to use powerful magic, rapidly noticing that it was a lot less demanding on their body than before.

All those years when pharaohs were reigning on Egypt, the were-creatures were counselling them, helping them in keeping their people safe. During that time they felt safe and began to make families, each "god" began to form their pack and numerous new Egyptians gods appeared. They were numerous in their diversity too; they went from the feline nature to the canine passing by the bird of prey… That was why there was so numerous gods in Egypt; with their peaceful existence they were able to have children which with time took the role of gods as well to help their parents keeping the magic safe.

What was not well known was that a werewolf wasn't sure to birth another werewolf; it wasn't common but there was always a possibility that they would birth a werecat or others, as the type of a were-creature was linked with its behaviour's dominant traits. Each species were known for different traits; for example Bastet was the goddess of mothers and pregnancy. She was represented as a woman with the head of a lioness or cat, but in fact she was a werecat. Werecats be they male or female were really protective of their young; they lived for their children and had the uncanny ability to conceive or be pregnant easily. They wouldn't attack first but if one of their loved ones was threatened they wouldn't hesitate to kill; they were fiercely protective. As opposed to the werewolves who would attack first if it was needed to defend their pack, they were warriors. They were strong and liked to fight; they were good hunters and had an aura of wildness surrounding them.

All was well for a long time but as time passed the were-creatures were less and less honoured, some were even forgotten and decided to go back to help the magic out of the humans sight. As the reign of the pharaoh's died their priests which had become a lot more numerous than the first time turned their back on their 'gods' and went back to using the magic without rituals, scared of what was going to happen to them. Blood and violence came to the front again and the priests went after the were-creatures thinking that if they could use them to amplify their magic they could save everyone. They lost themselves with the loss of their pharaoh's authority.

In no time they were back to their ancestors' blood and magical lust for power, crazy and drugged out of their mind on magic. The weakest 'gods' and their family were the first to be slaughtered. The priests needed help in their hunt for power and told the people that demons had taken their 'gods' shrines for themselves and that was why their pharaoh was killed, their gods were furious against them for letting it happened and had punished them.

In this time of crise the people was only to happy to listen to the priests who they thought were the most powerful after their pharaoh, and that they had to know what they had to do to mend things. So that was when they went to hunt after what they considered evil monsters.

It was the beginning of the end, after the first deaths the were-creatures went back to hiding in their animal forms hopping to lose there assailants and protect their families, but the hunts didn't stop and they couldn't abandoned the magic they were to protect in the first place, so the massacre began.

They were strong but most weren't created to fight against human, they were too peaceful for that. Had the humans threatened what they were protective of, they could have fought back, but as they were hunted individually, they couldn't. Entire packs and families were exterminated and only the strongest survived; most of them were of canine (wolf, dog, fox or hyena), feline (lion, panther or cat), birds of prey and reptile nature. None of the others nature survived, not being strong or fierce enough.

The magic had been horrified; her own children had been exterminated in pure cruelty by those very humans she had gifted with her magic. She wasn't stupid she knew that the priests had pushed the people in hunting her children by scaring them and she would react according to it. She would punish those humans by abandoning them to their fate, not helping them but not adding to it.

Though the priests were hers, they killed her children in cold blood and they would pay, all of them. Grieving and completely furious, she didn't hesitate; she killed all those she judged as too dangerous, crazy or cruel. The others, those that followed or were just plain scared and not evil, she banished their magic. The weakest of them went crazy at their loss when the others went back to a normal life, though she didn't care in the least.

To help the were-creatures who survived the slaughter, she gifted them with the ability to take a third and completely human form that allowed them to blend with their surroundings and hide if it was needed. Scared for her others children that were helping her in other countries like Greece, the Celtics countries, South Africa…; she decided to gift them with the third form as well. They would be a lot safer as she felt that the Minotaur and Medusa were being threatened for guarding some of her magical sources too. She didn't want other humans to do what had been done to her poor children again.

That had marked the end of an Era; to this day no human had been gifted with as much magic as they had been before the massacre. Magic had freely flowed at that time and the shrines, palaces and pyramids were still a symbol of it today.

"Now that you know of the creation of the were-creatures, I will tell you more of Mayaeb." Mayaeb's look-a-like told Xander.

Xander could only nod in agreement as he was feeling a little overwhelmed with all he had just learned. He wasn't sure that even Ripper knew the truth of the were-creatures' existence.

Mayaeb had been the first were-hyena to be born in South Africa; her role was to keep watch over the self proclaimed 'sorcerers' and make sure that they wouldn't try to use the magical source that was hidden in the savannah. At that time the magic had gifted her with three forms, scared that what happened in Egypt would take place there as well. She could mostly be seen in her animal form as the people there were less bothered by her different size.

As time passed and the people became more and more numerous, they began to populate the savannah as well making it more difficult for the were-creatures to protect the magic. The were-hyenas decided to gather with each other forming a pack, of which Mayaeb became the Alpha. United they were a lot stronger than before and were able to keep the source hidden cohabiting peacefully with the humans for a few years.

During those years life for the pack was perfect; it was growing strong and healthy with the birth of pups and with other were-creatures that wanted a safe home. Mayaeb had found the pack a beta and herself a lifemate in the person of Draith. He was a pure warrior, stronger and bigger than her but who respected her decision toward the pack and respected her as his Alpha. That time had been pure happiness to them, loving each other dearly and being surrounded by the family they had chose for themselves.

The pack had been protecting itself by making peaceful treaties with the humans preventing them to disturb their territory where the source was hidden. Though it had only needed one new member easily bribed by wealth for the pack to be betrayed and slaughtered. That one fateful day had been ironically magnificent; it had been warm, sunny with not a cloud in sight as the pack was merely basking in its warmth, when harsh sounds and voices came from the border of their territory.

People who where living in villages surrounding their territory were coming, Mayaeb knew instinctively that they meant troubles. They were breaking the treaties for once and the tone of their voices coupled to the harsh movements they made let her known that they were prepared to battle. Minutes later they came face to face with the pack looking blood thirsty and armed, with the 'sorcerers' they had helped to control their magic in front eyes glistening with craziness. Only one thing came to Mayaeb's mind at that sight, they had been betrayed; no one new besides the others were-creatures where they were protecting the source. She couldn't believe that one of her pack had betrayed them, they were a family, they were more important than whatever the humans could think of to bribe them.

That was when she saw her, that nervous looking wererat. She had let the girl joined the pack on the behalf of her when she had asked Mayaeb to join the pack, but Mayaeb hadn't been able to trust her, she had felt wrong like she wouldn't hesitate to betray them for the good price and she seemed scared of her own shadow. When harm had come to a pup on the girl's watch, Mayaeb had finally banished her from the pack. Mayaeb had made a big mistake, she hadn't thought that the girl would go to their enemies for vengeance, she had thought her weak minded, but she should have known that the reject would have caused her to search vengeance, she would have felt belittled.

The pack saw it too and was beginning to gather itself to protect their pups when another group of humans attacked them from behind their back, they hadn't sensed or felt them as they had masked their presence with magic. They didn't have time to react before the humans captured the pups, nor could they do a thing as those monsters killed them before their eyes. Parents howled their pain and sorrow attacking the killers in grief, but didn't have a chance as they were slaughtered by the 'sorcerers' who had been waiting for them to react.

Mayaeb had to watch as her entire pack was exterminated before her eyes, she had been the first to be magically restrained and had been left alive to watch. At first she had wondered why, but when she had seen that wererat smirking coldly as she was dragging her heavily hurt mate, she had understood. They wanted her to suffer the death of her pack, tortured by their howls of pain as she was unable to move. Though it didn't seem that it was enough and as she lifted her eyes to saw the pained look of her mate she knew that his death wouldn't be as quick as the others.

And long it had been, she had been forced to watch that girl Petra tortured Draith for hours, before his release came in the form of death. He had told her that it wasn't her fault, that they all should have seen it happening because she was nothing but vermin. He had smiled lovingly at her when in her anger at his words; Petra had finally broken his neck.

Finally as she took her last breath she couldn't help but regret that she didn't had the time to tell Draith he was going to be a father, she had wanted to tell him that night but now it was too late, they would never had the chance to meet their child.

A sob could be heard as Xander relieved Mayaeb's memories, he could felt and taste the gilt, remorse and hate; it was overwhelming. Though now he understood why her only wish was to form a pack. She wanted a second chance, to be surrounding by loved ones and pups once again.

Then he turned back his attention once more to Mayaeb's knowledge wich was explaining how and why she stayed as a spirit all these years with Draith.

At her death, Mayaeb had asked her mother magic to become a spirit; she knew she had more to do on earth before she let herself passed away. What she didn't know was that Draith was feeling the same way and had asked for the same thing. The magic had been horrified that her children had been slaughtered once more by humans, she had been totally furious when she met them as spirits. She had never told them what she did to the culprits, but they new they had been avenged and it must have not been a pretty nor pleasant sight.

The magic had felt that they still had a role to play as well, so she agreed to let them go back to earth in spirits form. The two had seen thousands of years before meeting Kyle and Xander, but at first glance they had felt they were theirs. During all those years they had felt a slight link with other persons but those had always been missing something; none of them had what Mayaeb and Draith were searching for, except for Xander and Kyle of course. They were made for each others, and Xander felt his last feelings of guilt toward Mayaeb and Draith's deaths disappeared. They had been tired of this life, they had just wanted to make sure that their luenor and his friends had a chance at a good life together.

Xander had just finished learning how to form and made his loved ones pack when he heard a panicked Cordelia entering the library. When he heard her talked about Oz, he felt a feeling of dread coming upon him. He just knew that something was wrong and by judging by this feeling, that something was extremely wrong and they had no time to waste.

°I'm very proud of this chapter! I have wanted to write it for a long time. What do you think?

°Thank you Carlough I always love your reviews! And yes you are right^^ But that's not a surprise I love him^^

°Please review!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 15 :

°Disclaimer still in the prologue.

° Just to avoid confusion:

"speech"

'Mind speech'

It had been two weeks since Cordelia and Larry came to the library panicked by the absence of Oz at her birthday. They had been unable to even come close to him, as Willow and Buffy kept him in their clutches. At one time Xander had been able to follow him in the boy's bathroom, but had been shocked by Oz's terrified look, when he had realised he was alone with Xander.

Xander had tried to speak with him; to ask him if he was alright, but Oz hadn't had the time to say anything, before Willow had rushed in. She had taken his wrist forcefully, violently leading him out of the room. As they had passed before Xander, he had heard the words "I'm sorry" and "freak" coming from Oz. He wouldn't have been able to hear them, had it not been for his hyena's senses. That had been the only time they had made contact with the other boy. Willow had been suspicious of why he had been alone with Oz and if it had been deliberate or not; he had felt extremely frustrated at not being able to help Oz and had been really worried about what Willow was going to do to the other boy that day. He feared he had made it worse for the boy, they had not seen him since that day and Cordelia was worried out of her mind.

Even though they failed to approach Oz during those weeks, Xander decided to form his pack using the knowledge he had gained from Mayaeb. He had waited a few days after seeing Oz in the boy's bathroom, knowing that he had to be careful of Willow. He wanted to protect all his loved ones, well those he could anyway. He wanted to mark Angel but wasn't sure how he would react, it was well known that Were and vampire considered themselves as enemy, but Xander knew the truth. They had all been manipulated and betrayed, but they had never been meant to be enemy. They would have to talk about it and there was also the problem of his vampire line, he wouldn't be able to mark him till Angel became the rightful leader of the Aurelius clan, as he should have been.

So after the boy's bathroom incident, Xander had been patient waiting for the right time and it had come sooner than he had expected. The two girls had decided to have a sleepover at Willows and that they would not come patrolling that night. That had angered Xander to no point; they were basically telling Ripper to do Buffy's work when they would be having fun. They were completely oblivious of the danger that Ripper would be in, if he was to patrol alone.

Seeing Xander's anger the girls told him that he could come too of course, that the more the merrier; completely misunderstanding his annoyance. Though it was better that way, they wouldn't like the fact that he was more worried about Ripper's safety than to spend the night with them anyway. Looking back to Ripper he was sad to see the resignation in the other's eyes, the man had tried all he could to keep the slayer sane but he never had a chance. Buffy was already insane when he took his place as her watcher and even if he had had access to all of his power, the girl had already been lost. She had been lost since before her arrival in Sunnydale, they weren't at fault for it and Xander had come to term with it. The fact that he had never felt right around her was a dead give away, like he had never felt right around Willow.

He had finally came up with a plan; as he didn't have any class that afternoon he would go to the manor and mark Kyle as his Beta, then he would join Ripper on his patrol to keep him safe, he was hoping to mark him once they returned to the manor. He would mark Cordelia later as it would be too dangerous for her if Willow was to realise their new relationship. Once she was pack it would be impossible for Xander to hide his protectiveness and Willow's jealousy was sure to show its ugly head. For the moment it was really important for Cordelia's safety, that the two of them continued to hide their new found closeness.

So when the bell of his last class rang, Xander went to the library to tell Ripper that he was taking advantage of his free afternoon to go to the manor and to not worry about him. He had waiting long enough to mark Kyle and he felt that he had to do it now, something told him that he was going to need his pack really soon. He told Ripper that he would join him this evening, that he wasn't going to let him patrol alone, it was too dangerous and completely unneeded.

Telling his goodbye for now, Xander left the school with a smirk on his face. Kyle's marking was sure to be interesting if nothing else and he was eager to reach the manor and proceed with the marking. It was the perfect opportunity seeing as Angel would still be sleeping and not disturb from any noise or sound coming from the two boys.

He reached the manor's front door in record time and licking his lips in anticipation, he went to find Kyle. Using his sense of smell he found the boy stretched out under the sink working on some plumbing problem. Licking his lips at the sight, who wouldn't? That boy was extremely handsome in a dangerous way; Xander made his way silently to the sink a mischievous gleam lightening his eyes. Reaching the boy's feet Xander made sure that he had not been noticed and in a quick movement caught his ankles pulling him to himself, making Kyle cried out in surprise.

At the look of alarm and then exasperation coming from him Xander burst out laughing, he was laughing so hard that he fell beside Kyle, clutching at his arm in support. Kyle's frown disappear in favour of a fond smile at seeing Xander laugh himself silly, he hadn't done it since Jesse's death and it warmed his heart to finally see Xander healing from the loss of their brother. So waiting for the other boy to stop laughing, Kyle took his arm and helped him stand up leading him to sit in one of the kitchen chairs. He had to wait for ten more minutes before Xander was able to reign in on his laugher, and five more for the snickers to stop, to be able to question the boy about his presence at the manor.

"Hello, Xander. I'm happy to see you here, but shouldn't you be at school" Kyle asked curiously.

"No." Xander said still having problem to stop his snickering. "One of my teachers is ill and I have my afternoon free. I came to see you; I really needed to speak with you."

"Of course, Xander. What do you wish to talk about?" Kyle asked.

At that Xander finally became serious. "I think it's high time that I began to form my pack and made you my Beta, I know that you are worth so much more, but I really want you as my Beta. Please Kyle will you accept to be my pack's Beta? I wouldn't trust that responsibility with anyone else, you are my friend, brother, lover; even though we aren't soul mate." Xander said, wanting to explain what he was feeling for Kyle as clearly as he could.

"Do you really have to ask, Xander?" Kyle answered smiling brightly. "I have been waiting for this since I met Draith and he explained to me the real meaning of a pack. I would be so proud and honoured to protect our new family at your side. I wouldn't want nor accept anyone else as my Alpha beside you. I can assure you Xander that you are the only one I could and would trust in leading me and our loved ones through life. So do we need to go to somewhere special to do the marking or here would be alright?" Kyle asked him.

"No, all we need is a place were we are comfortable. Though the kitchen is a definite no, you deserve so much more than that. Why won't we go to your room, I know that you have a nice bed there and that you will be completely at ease in your territory." Xander said smiling softly.

Returning his smile, Kyle took his hand, led him through the corridors and up the stairs to his bedroom never seeing Angel, who was looking at them from his room smiling happily. Xander though saw him and nodded happily in his direction a smile firmly on his lips. Angel must have woken up at Kyle's surprised cry but must have been relieved and appeased at hearing Xander's voice. He had spoken to Angel the day before about marking Kyle, needing to be sure that the other boy would not reject him, he had been really nervous about it. Though Angel has quickly reassured him, telling him that the longer Xander was waiting, the more Kyle was doubting himself. Angel must have been waiting for them to pass before his room to show Xander his support and it warmed his heart, a feeling of hope beginning to grow that Angel would accept to be part of his pack as well.

He was promising himself to talk to him soon when they reach Kyle's door. Kyle let him enter his room before closing his door behind them for privacy.

"So…" Kyle said beginning to feel nervous.

Not wanting Kyle to doubt himself nor feel uncomfortable, Xander went to him taking him in his arms a fond smile on his lips.

"Don't worry Kyle everything will be alright; all you need to know is that I couldn't hope for a better Beta than you. I know that Draith has already explained to you what the role of the Beta in a pack should be; but I want to be sure that you will accept my mark knowing the place I want you to have in our pack. Every pack is different, though in this pack you will have one of the most important roles." Xander said walking towards Kyle, looking him in the eyes so seriously and caringly that Kyle was stepping back in the direction of his bed overwhelmed.

Once he felt the back of his legs touched the bed he began to feel really nervous, Xander had not looked at him in that way since they had been together. The lust in his eyes made Kyle felt like a rabbit before a hungry wolf, he wasn't sure what was going on but he trusted the other boy.

Xander leaned against him, caressing his back in a soothing gesture and then pushed him on top of the bed. Kyle didn't have time to regain his balance as Xander pounced on him and kissed him with all he was worth. Though Kyle was shocked, he never tried to push the other boy off of himself and kissed him back with passion.

They may not be in love with each other anymore but they still love each other as more than friends or brothers. They had a special relationship, they were completely at ease with each other and it wasn't rare to see one kiss the other in comfort, love or when it was needed. They had a special relationship, they weren't soul mate but they were more than just brothers.

As the two continued to make out Xander used their mind link, he had used it from time to time when he wasn't able to visit Kyle on the week-end, but this time was certainly different. For one, he was holding Kyle in his arms but what he was feeling was so much better than the worry of not seeing him for two weeks. Feeling Kyle shook in his arms at the feeling of one his hand stroking his hair as the other was massaging the back of his neck; Xander focused his concentration back to their link and spoke to Kyle.

'I know that you are surprised but I want you to understand that I love you as a friend, a brother and more. I don't want you to think that I just need you as my Beta for the protection of the pack. I want you because I trust you with our loved ones but with myself as well, you know me better than myself and I know that you would be a wonderful leader in the case I couldn't be there for the pack, for one reason or another. I want you by my side; I need you as I have always needed you since we were kid.'

Tears were shimmering and threatening to fall from Kyle's eyes at the words and love coming from Xander. Unable to say anything, he decided to show the boy what he really felt. With that decision made he stopped to try to dominate the kiss and submitted completely to his Alpha's. For someone like Kyle who has always be wary of others and needed to be in control; it showed his complete support and trust in Xander. He would have never let himself submit to anyone else, only Xander would have this honour.

Feeling those feelings through their bond Xander never hesitated and after one last kiss, he bit the soft spot between Kyle's neck and shoulder, feeling his Hyena's magic marked Kyle. The mark would never fade away, nor did the scent which would repel most of their enemies. The force of the magical bite combined to their love pushed the two boys to their climax. They looked at each other completely happy and sated, falling in a deep sleep in each others arms. Neither noticed the green light that enveloped them for a minute before being absorbed by their bodies.

Though they noticed it, when their dreams pulled them to the place where the memories of Mayaeb and Draith were resting. They recognised the African savannah, and instinctively knew that they had to go to where they met with the Hyenas that first time. Kyle looked at Xander hoping the other boy would know why they were there, but Xander could only shrug in confusion. This time though they didn't have to search for the Hyenas as the two of them came to the boys, looking a little too transparent to be real.

They explained to Kyle that they were the physical incarnation of memories that Draith and Mayaeb left them, because like with Xander, they saw the glimmer of hope that they were still alive in the boy's eyes. They didn't want to hurt him so they preferred to tell him in the first place. Kyle was disappointed and sad, but thankful at being told the truth. They gathered in a circle and sat on the ground, the boys anxiously waiting for what they were going to be told.

Mayaeb was the first to speak, "First thing first boys, I have to say congratulation on making your pack! Xander you don't have to worry, you didn't hurt Kyle and the mark is perfect. You did well." Xander blushed at having been discovered but felt a proud smile make his way on his face. "We don't have much time, but Draith and I have some things to explain to you regarding the pack. First how you mark them will be different with every person you want to take in your pack, according to your relationship with them." At that Xander sighed in relief, he couldn't see himself doing that to anyone else than Kyle and his soul mate and Kyle chuckled.

"Next is Kyle's role as the Beta; you will be responsible for the protection of your pack with your Alpha. You will be the one to lead the pack in the event of Xander being absent, injured or… They will come to you with their problem and needs should Xander be too busy to help. Should you need it you would be the one to lead the hunters in search of food, though your biggest role will be to protect everyone. And don't worry it's in your blood; you will take to these tasks like a fish in water. Now that you have been bitten you are becoming a Were, your transformation is taking place even as we speak, but you don't have to worry about your powers and instincts, Xander will be there to teach you and help you." Draith said proud of his chosen one like a father would be of his son.

"Of course Xander your role will be to lead and protect your loved ones and chose the one who deserved to be marked. I won't worry about that because unlike me as a luenor you will be able to feel the intentions of those you chose to mark. You won't make the same error as me and I'm extremely relieved about it. Tough to be sure you should always discus the introduction of a chosen new member with Kyle, as a protector he should have his say in this. Now all you have to know is that you will be able to resolve any problem or challenge with your pack, by using your… our instincts. They will never let you down. I'm sorry but we have to leave now, please take care of yourself you two and make us proud." Mayaeb finished; then Draith and she disappeared, leaving the boy sad but hopeful.

It was some time later, before Xander awoke feeling refresh and prepared himself to join Ripper on his patrol. When he was done he went to the bed and kissed Kyle on his forehead, smiling as the boy was too tired to even move. He looked at his watch and seeing that it was already late, hurried to leave. Passing by Angel as he was exiting his room, Xander asked him to let Kyle sleep as the bite and transformation had taken a lot out of him.

With that said Xander run outside in the direction of the cemetery where he knew Ripper would be beginning his patrol.

AN:

° Thank you Carlough for your review, it was extremely nice!!!

I'm sorry I thought Oz would make his appearance in this chapter, but it didn't happen that way… I'm beginning to think that this story as a mind of its own. Though I promise that he will be in the next one! (Well I hope)^^

° To everyone else who read this story; is it that bad that you won't even try to review it? It's sad, but I'm beginning to doubt myself…

° Well, please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 16 :

°Disclaimer still in the prologue.

° Just to avoid confusion:

"speech"

'Mind speech'

With that said Xander ran outside in the direction of the cemetery where he knew Ripper would be starting his patrol. He had discussed it with Ripper that afternoon and they had agreed that should Xander not be on time to meet Ripper when he left, they would meet at the cemetery nearest to the school. As he was coming closer to the place he couldn't help but run, there was something wrong here he could feel it. Finally reaching the cemetery's gate Xander looked around observing the grounds and surroundings. What was suspicious was that nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, even though there should be fledglings wandering those grounds.

Xander knew that some persons, who had died by exsanguinations the previous day, had been buried here. The cemetery shouldn't be that silent, and there was no trace of Ripper; he should have at least seen or heard him. He wasn't late enough to miss him and Ripper wouldn't have left without him, so something was really wrong.

As he was wondering where to search first, a noise gained his full attention, it was coming from the far end of the cemetery and that was when he saw it. There covered in shadows, something was moving. From where he was, Xander couldn't see anything and if it hadn't been for the noise he wouldn't have noticed it at all. He made his way to the end of the graveyard knowing instinctively that he would find Ripper there, but knowing something and seeing it was completely different.

What he saw enraged him; they had dared to hurt one of his and they would pay for it. On the ground was Ripper's bruised and battered body; it was the apparent result of a fight with six fledglings' vampires. Those same ones who were going to regret their actions, because even if Ripper wasn't marked yet, he was surrounding by Xander's sent which should have protected and kept him from those morons.

Fortunately enough Ripper hadn't been bitten and was looking at him with relief in his eyes. He had been attacked in the back and though he had been able to fight them off for a time, he hadn't had a chance to eliminate them before they knocked him down. He had been wondering if this time he was going to be able to sort himself out of this death trap, when Xander made his appearance. It had been a great relief to see him, knowing that the look of protective rage in his eyes was promising a hell to pay for those idiots who had dared to attack him. Looking at what was going on he gaped, not able to believe it; he didn't know Xander had that capacity.

For the first time since the merging Xander let himself transform in his inner beast, letting his animal instincts come to the fore and with it, his protectiveness only grew. He never hesitated, jumping the two closest to him, ripping the head of the first one and plunging his paw through the heart of the second one. He turned to take care of the following three who were trying to attack him in the back, they never had a chance as wicked claws ripped them to shreds. The last one and apparently leader of the group was already running in a futile tentative of escape.

A predatory gleam entered Xander's eyes at the vampire's flight as his hunter's instincts came to play. A thrill of adrenalin came through him as he jumped to the vampire's pursuit, in the blink of the eye Xander had his throat torn out and his heart crushed in his paw. All that was left of the vampire's existence were their ashes which were blown away by the wind.

Now that the threat was destroyed, his worry for Ripper came back ten fold and he ran back to him. He crouched down beside the man and made sure he had not been bitten then he took a look at his injuries. Most of them were bruises and scratches but some were really bad particularly a deep cut under his throat, a broken arm judging at the angle it was rested on the ground and a deep wound in his side. Xander was surprised at how calm he felt, he was sure he should have been panicking at the sight of Ripper being hurt, but no; he was carefully thinking of the best way to help the injured man.

He knew that Ripper was seriously injured though not fatally and that the best and closest place to help him was the manor, there he would find all the help he needed. He wouldn't even think of the hospital, the two of them went there a little too much for his liking and they hated it. So comforting Ripper with tender words, he helped him to stand up. He was shocked by the ease he had, in basically holding Ripper up. It seemed that the transformation had unblocked Mayaeb's gifts. He would have to test it later but it appeared that his senses were much stronger and sharper, his strength seemed to have increased much more than he would have thought as well.

So making his way to the manor with a Ripper that was virtually out of it, took a lot less time than it would have normally. They finally arrived at the door with Xander calling Angel for help after opening it. Angel must have heard the lingering worry in his voice as he rushed to them from wherever he was. He was shocked at the sight of a badly injured Ripper but rapidly regained his composure. He took Ripper's other arm mindful of his broken state and helped Xander in leading the other man to a room. "What happened? Who did this? Are you alright?" Angel asked.

It was Xander who answered. "Ripper was attacked by a bunch of fledglings' vampires though we are alright. Well Ripper will be too once we have taken care of his injuries, nothing is threatening."

"But why? I know you have scented Ripper and I did as well; they should never have attacked him while wearing two as powerful scent as ours are. It made no sense, except if he had been targeted since the start." Angel said becoming angry.

"But who would?" Xander asked getting angry too.

"I can think of only one person who would dare to target the slayer's watcher openly, and it is the Master. He must have tried to weaken the slayer by eliminating her watcher." Angel replied.

"That guy is beginning to really annoy me, but we have to take care of Ripper before anything else." Xander said and went to the closest bathroom in search of bandages and anything that would help heal him. That was when he looked at the door and saw Kyle leaning against it an emergency kit in his hand, he looked refreshed and completely at ease for once, if not for the worry that could be seen in his eyes when he looked at Ripper.

"Don't worry he will be okay, we are here for him and we will help him recover." Xander said.

Nodding back his agreement he followed Xander in the bedroom and began helping the other two in healing Ripper's injuries. Once they had healed his worse injuries, Ripper became more aware of them and his surroundings. Feeling his pain receding and recognizing his room at the manor; he smiled at them the relief he felt, showing in his eyes.

They were all thinking the same thing 'it had been too close', but it was Kyle who said aloud what everyone knew was needed to be done, if they wanted Ripper protected.

"Xander, Ripper I think it's time. Ripper, you need to be marked as pack, to be protected as well as become family. It's too dangerous for you to continue being Buffy's watcher the way you are right now, not only did you become the Master's target, but Buffy's isn't that safe either. You need the Were's strength and instincts to come out of it alive. Don't you agree Angel?" Kyle said.

"Yes I do, Kyle is right. This time has been too close to comfort, next time… We need to make sure that everyone is as safe and protected as possible." Angel replied.

Xander looked at Kyle and Angel then turned his head to Ripper, watching his impassive face carefully. If Ripper's face wasn't showing a thing, his eyes were another story altogether; they were showing him a glimmer of hope. A hope to belonging, to a family, to not be alone, something he had lost when he was retrieved by the council and separated from Ethan. Xander nodded to himself and with a smile said "You two are right, I have waited long enough and Ripper was the one to be hurt because of it. I'm sorry but I was scared you wouldn't want to belong and I was an idiot. Well what do you think Ripper; will you agree to join the pack?"

Ripper looked gravely at him his face totally blank for a few minutes when a small smile lifted his lips and he replied, "Of course I will, I could and would never hope to join a better pack and a better person than you"

The tension that had been spreading around the room at the lack of reaction from Ripper disappeared in that instant, everyone smiling as Ripper was laughing at Xander's relieved if not annoyed face. He had been tricked and tricked well, but it was his own fault. He should never have doubted Rippers feelings for them, he knew the man better than that.

Once Ripper had regained his breath after he had stopped laughing, they all sat in a loose circle on the bed, making it easier to speak to each others. Angel had asked if they wanted him to leave as he wasn't pack nor a Were, but Xander told him to stay, that he had to listen to what he was going to say to Ripper, that he had to understand why the pack was important, what it meant to be a part of it… Then Xander told him frankly that he intended for him to be part of his pack once his curse was lifted and he had become master of his line, like Angel intended for them to be part of his clan and family. There was no way he would let Angel leave them if he could help it and for that he needed Angel to be aware and understand everything. Though they would talk of it at another time, for the time being they were to focus on Ripper and his marking.

Xander moved comfortably on his spot on the bed and began explaining everything. He explained where the Weres were coming from, Mayaeb and Draith's story, Kyle's marking and place into the pack as its Beta and more… He explained his role as well as leader and alpha of the pack, that he had complete control on his transformation and on those of the ones belonging to the pack. Should they have any problem he would be able to guide them in or out of their transformation and as he was strong enough to restrain his inner beast instincts keeping them balanced with his human nature, so would they. It showed a great will of mind that Xander was able to balanced his two contrary natures. Some Were packs preferred to live away from civilisation and surrounded by nature, because they were living by their animal's instincts (favouring their animal's form) and were too afraid to be discovered and hunted by humans. Their Alphas weren't able to balance their human natures and were living like the first Weres did, in complete harmony with the nature surrounding them though they tended to forget their human instincts.

He explained about the mind link they would share as well, it would be different from the one he shared with Kyle and the one he would share with his soul mate. Kyle's link with him was completely open to the both of them, as the Beta of the pack he needed to use it at will to protect everyone. So he and Xander were able to mind speak to each others at any time, for any situation; there was no limit, only the trust and respect they had for each other to use it when needed and not for annoying the other.

Ripper's link though would be control by Xander and he would need his permission before speaking to his mind or Kyle's one for that matter. He wouldn't be able to mind link with anyone else except for his soul mate with which he would have a completely free link. It was a way for the leader and his Beta to guide their pack, enabling them to give it a better protection.

Ripper had then asked about his place in the pack but Xander told him that they wouldn't know it before they knew what his inner beast and instincts would be; promising to explain him later as it would be easier for him to understand once he felt his inner beast instincts lurking in his mind. He also told him that he knew about Kyle being his Beta before his transformation because it was a role that had to be shouldered by someone extremely close, strong and that had the Alpha's complete trust. They had all agreed with Xander then, that Kyle was the one to be his Beta as the role suited him to a T, making him blush.

Once Xander had finished explaining everything he could about being a pack member to Ripper, they all sat in silence letting the man think about all the things he just learned and make his choice. They stayed like that for a while, patiently waiting for Ripper's response and hoping for the best.

They were looking at each other nervously when Ripper spoke, "Thank you for giving me the time to think about it, and I have to say that I agree with you all. Xander I trust you completely and I know I will be safe. It's an honour for me to be invited in joining your pack; I love the idea of not being alone anymore. I thank you for telling how the Weres really came to existence, I have to say that a lots of things are making much more sense now. I know that the watcher's council knowledge is wrong and twisted, but even Ethan didn't know the truth on this subject."

"Yes, someone took great care in hiding the truth and twisting the reality. Now Weres are seen as evil monster, and are place in the same category as those cursed ones. I don't know who or why they did it, but it had worked too well and I hope we can change that." Xander replied.

They all nodded in agreement and began to move in order to help move Ripper in a comfortable position. Kyle sat himself against the bedpost, holding Ripper against him in a show of support and approval according to his Beta status. Ripper was grateful of the boy's support; even though he trusted Xander, the unknown was nerve breaking and with the false information he had been fed as a child by the council; there was still some confusion and tension from his part.

Everything else he was going to think of was forgotten as Xander came on the bed and sat between his legs. He embraced Ripper and with a reassuring and comforting smile he said, "Don't worry everything is going to be alright, are you ready?"

Ripper could only nod his accord and with one last smile Xander brought his face closer to his neck rubbing it. Once he felt Ripper relaxed he bite the spot between the man's neck and shoulder and let the mind link open and flow through them, letting them know the feel and touch of each other's mind.

After a few moments of rest Xander finally let Ripper go and said, "Well I have had a feel of your beast and mind, and I can already say that you will be a protector and a wolf but I can't say much more because of a powerful curse that is still twisting your real self. Though this time it's affecting you physically and magically, it didn't touched to your mind; but there is something else. When I was in your mind I felt your beast and it felt older than it should have been like it had already been there, but I can't explain it. We need to go to England and make the one who did this to you, stop the curse."

"Yes I knew about the curse but unfortunately I can't do a thing about it without the caster, so yes I would like to go to England when this fake master is taken down." Ripper said smirking to Angel. They all agreed on that they needed to find Ethan as well anyway, and the change of air would be good to them. They continued to talk for some time loving the closeness and warmth they could feel from each others and then went to bed, knowing that Angel would be there to protect them.

It would still be a week before they finally learned about what was really going on with Oz…

AN:

° Thanks to LostGryffindorFoundSlytherin, Emeralden Rapley and Veronica (whose reviews were greatly appreciated, they helped me a lot) for reviewing.

° Please review.

° Oh and as you can see Oz will finally make his apparition^^


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 17 :

°Disclaimer still in the prologue.

° Just to avoid confusion:

"speech"

'Mind speech'

It had been a week since Xander marked Ripper and they had still seen no sign of Oz, they were really worried about him, no one had made a fuss about his 'absence' not even his family. Ripper had asked his colleagues discreetly about it, but they all said the same thing, that his parents had called him sick. Cordelia went to one of Oz's friends Devon, but the boy didn't know anything as he had been out of town for two months. He had only returned to school that day and had no idea of Oz's absence, so they went to the other members of the boy's group and they only knew that he hadn't been at the rehearsals scheduled since Devon has left. They had thought he had been snubbing them, not that he had disappeared; they were feeling really guilty about it.

That evening after class they had regroup to the library to speak about what they had found and seeing as the parents seemed to know something, they decided that Xander and Cordelia would go to Oz's home and asked them directly about it. Cordelia never went their with Oz but she had his address, she had always thought there was something wrong between Oz and his parents because he never talked about them and when he did, there was a feeling of shame surrounding him. She had never asked him about it, but maybe this time Cordelia would have some of her responses. After the discussion Cordelia went back home and Xander and Ripper waited on Buffy and Willow for beginning their patrol.

The next day classes seemed to take much more time than they really did as Cordelia and Xander were anxiously waiting for them to end. They didn't know much about what was going on, but the more they knew and the more they were getting worried. So they were anxious to visit Oz's parents and learn what they knew about his absence. The last bell finally rang and Xander and Cordelia met at the back of the school hoping to avoid Buffy and Willow, they didn't need to have to loose them before trying to reach Oz's home.

Though luck was with them and they found the house without a problem, smiling tightly to each other they walked to the front door and without hesitation, Xander knocked on it. They didn't have to wait for long before a young woman opened the door and looked at them in confusion.

"Yes? May I help you?" she asked them.

Looking at each other Cordelia nodded her head at Xander, letting him have the control of the conversation. He smiled and said, "We are friends with Oz and are worried about his prolonged absence from school. We would like to know if he is alright"

At the name of Oz a fake smile appeared on her lips, "Oh friends of Oz…", she was going to say more when she began to sent the air.

A growl could be heard as she said, "Hyena… What are you doing here? We don't care for your sort here!" and she was going to close the door in his face when Xander had to use his 'Were's' rapidity to block and keep it open. He was shocked, so Oz's parents were 'Were', but why would his mother be so disdainful about her child. He couldn't understand it, every 'Were' were protective by nature of their young, so why this lack of worry for hers? There was something wrong here and he was going to find what.

He pushed his way in letting Cordelia enter behind him and closed the door, turning to the other 'Were' he said, "Yes I am a Were-Hyena and you are a Were-fox, but it had nothing to do with my presence here! All I want is to know what is going on with Oz!"

"Oz is with his girlfriend!", she said spitefully. "And if he is missing his classes it had nothing to do with me! If the little freak wants to fail his education, it is his problem! I have always known that he was bad news."

"But he is your son!" cordelia exclaimed shocked by the cruelty coming from that woman. She was beginning to understand why Oz had always avoided inviting them to his home, and the shamed tone of voice he had during the few times he had spoke to her and Larry about his family.

"My son!? Are you out of your mind? Of course he isn't! He is the son of that good for nothing brother of mine." She cried.

"So? Son or nephew, there shouldn't be a difference, he is family!" Cordelia snapped.

"No! He is a wolf!" the woman growled hatefully.

At that Xander began to understand, Oz was a Were-wolf and not a Were-fox and through their closed mindedness they had been rejected him. So Willow coming on him was a blessing in disguise for them; she took him out of their hands. He was disgusted by them, but there was something else, family never rejected their own because they were of another species. As Xander was trying to understand what was really going on, he listened to Cordelia and the other woman fighting back and forth about Oz. It wasn't before Cordelia shouted that Oz was so much better and worth than she and her pitiful pack that it all became clear to Xander. Of course it wasn't because Oz was a wolf that they rejected; if it had been just that, they would have treated him as a low rank but he would still have been pack.

The realisation made his anger boil and when he finally spoke; his voice was cold, colder than it had ever been. "Tell me one thing; you didn't reject Oz because of his wolf, did you? No of course not, you did it because he was becoming threatening, didn't you? You are despicable! Being the Alpha female leader of your pack, you have recognised the signs. Oz was becoming stronger, a lot more than you wished and you have seen the others beginning to go to him with their problems. It's an instinctive response from the members of a pack, when they have problems to seek out one of the pack's strongest 'Were' to help. At the beginning it must have been one or two of the youngest, nothing really noticeable but with time more and more must have been going to him. And then you realised the threat he was becoming, if he had been to challenge your husband, he would have had the support of the pack and most probably win. So when Willow came to take Oz away from the pack you didn't even try to protect him or watch out for him. No it was the perfect solution for you to stop the growing support and power he was gaining in the pack."

Through all of Xander's speech the woman hadn't say anything, freezing completely and becoming paler than was healthy. Her reaction was enough for Xander to know that he had been right, disgusted by what she had done, he turned away from her not trying to tell her anything and went out. Cordelia who was more than furious decided to follow Xander before she did something she wouldn't regret.

As Xander was taking Cordelia home, they didn't speak to each other both trying to understand what they had just learned. They couldn't even begin to understand the reasoning behind the woman's actions, he was family and that should have been all that mattered. Cordelia knew Oz really well, and she knew that he wouldn't have been interested in taking the pack's leadership. Though for that woman to not know that; it could only mean one thing and it was one thing she didn't like to think at all. After all how could she not know his nephew after having raised him for the major party of his life?

She was going to berate the woman vocally this time when she felt Xander took her hand. He was looking at her with a small amused smile on his lips and said, "We are here."

Cordelia was surprised to see her house in front of her; she hadn't even noticed they had stopped in her anger. "I know you are angry, I am as well but we have to concentrate in rescuing Oz now. I won't let him in Willow's clutches, knowing he is a 'Were' is even more worrying than before but we are going to help him, I promise.", he told her.

"Tell me when you have more news, I want to help you guys.", she said.

"And you will, but for now I need to go back to Ripper before Buffy and Willow arrived. I will see you tomorrow, bye" he replied kissing her cheek.

"Bye!", she told him back smiling.

After that they had been unable to do anything more fore some days when Willow herself gave them the occasion they had been waiting for. She had come that day to tell anyone that would listen that she had to go with her parents this week-end to visit her aunt. She wasn't happy as her aunt lived far enough from Sunnydale that they would have to stay the entire week-end there. She had been whining about it all week long and though she had been making them all going crazy, Xander couldn't be happier with the chance of discovering and rescuing Oz.

The week passed by quickly; on Friday night after the patrol had been completed and Buffy went back home, Ripper and Xander joined Angel and Kyle at Willow's house. They thought that it would be better for Cordelia to stay at her house, because in the case of a problem nothing would be tracked back to her.

They were all hidden in the shadows of bushes behind the house as Ripper used his magic to read the one surrounding the house. There were wards of course but they were weak and with what he learned from Ethan, they wouldn't be a problem. It seemed that even though Willow was powerful, she wasn't good in warding and protecting. It was easy for Ripper to include the four of them in the wards without triggering the alarm spell, it was as if she had cast the ward as an after thought; there wasn't a great deal of power backing it and Ripper had an easy time in forcing their presence through.

Once inside the four separated to begin searching for clues on the location of Oz., when Xander remembered the hidden door leading to the basement. Willow had been so proud that her parents told her of its existence that as a child she never noticed when she told it to Xander, a secret her parents had forbidden her to repeat to anyone. Not wanting to loose anymore time, he called the other three back to him and led them to the door. It was hidden behind a panel which was made to look like the wall, and they let Ripper look over it for possible wards and trap.

There was no trap but there were the same wards that had been cast on the house, Ripper searched a little more for any trap but couldn't find anything. The facility in thwarting them made him nervous but as they made their way down the basement's stairs, he still couldn't feel anything threatening. He decided to keep an eye for any trap till they exited the house and went back to the safety of the manor.

The basement was composed of two rooms; one which seemed to hold the start of a ritual with symbols drawn in a circle on the ground and the other was bolted down securely. Ripper circled the room to make sure nothing was going to harm them when he saw a journal; it was old and written in symbols. Knowing he couldn't take it without being discovered, he made a magical copy of it to read later. With luck it would contain responses to some of their questions.

Once done he joined back the other before the bolted door and magically opened it careful of the wards that were a little more powerful there. Willow really didn't want whatever was behind the door to be discovered and he really hoped it would be Oz. He felt the room one more time but no trap had been hidden in it and they began to search the obscurity on separated way. It was Angel who found him first though the sight of Oz, made him gasp in shock alerting the others. They all went to join him but were all too shock by what they saw to even say something.

Oz was lying on the ground completely naked, a collar fastened too short around his neck nearly strangling him. A heavy chain was bounding it to the wall; giving Oz just enough of free access to reach for a bowl of water. His hands were handcuffed and chained as well leaving the boy with the only possibility of lapping his water like a dog. His body was covered by whip marks, bruises and cuts; no skin was untouched, not even his face. His wrist and neck were torn apart, blood flowing freely from them and a bone had broken through the skin of his right leg.

Kyle was the first to move, feeling inexplicably drawn to the figure lying down on the ground. He took a step in its direction when the figure began to tremble, alarming them on his awaken state. Kyle kneeled down on the ground and gently took the face of the boy in his hands, making him look up in his eyes as he called the boy's name. Sadly he was only rewarded by a look of horror and fright, which had Kyle moving with the deepest care he was possible of.

As they look at each others something fall into place and a mind link opened between each other.

Instinctively Kyle used the link to reassure Oz, letting him feel the protectiveness and love he felt for him. As Oz's trembling began to slow down, Kyle asked Xander through their own mind link what was going on. 'Xander how can I feel this much love for someone I didn't know before today? I can feel his sufferings and all I want his to heal and hide him from the world that hurt him.'

'You my friend, are really lucky, you have found your soul mate' Xander answered.

'What!' Kyle thought completely shocked.

'Don't worry I will explained it to you all, once we have safely returned to the manor and Oz is healed and in bed. I promised. He needs to hear it as well anyway.' Xander thought back.

Kyle nodded his acceptance and asked to everyone, "So is it safe to free him?".

Ripper and Angel looked at each other knowing that something was going on but thought that it would be better to wait till they returned to the manor before asking questions.

It was Ripper who answered Xander, "I think that the best plan would be to make it look like as if Oz had broken himself free and went into hiding. I and Xander will stay behind to make sure that our traces and magical auras had been erased and triggered the ward from the inside with Oz's magical signature; first the one from the collar, then the one from the basement door and finally the one from the house. That way it will look like Oz had run himself away from this hell".

Kyle and Angel agreed with the plan and slowly and carefully removed the heavy binds from Oz, then with a tender smile Kyle took the boy in his arms and rushed to the exit followed closely by Angel. There were no attack on their way back home and they made it in good time, Kyle and Angel then went to the bedrooms upstairs. Angel had to arch an eyebrow in surprise when he saw Kyle laid tenderly Oz down on his bed, but didn't say anything knowing that all would be revealed once everyone was home. He went to the bathroom in search of bandages and joined back Kyle to start healing Oz's injuries.

In the meantime Ripper took care of the wards while Xander went back to the other room to draw on a sheet of paper the circle they had found there for future research. He then looked around a little more making sure that there weren't anymore symbols or journals and joined Ripper back to the basement door. They then exited the house, Ripper making sure that the wards would broke thirty minutes later letting them the time to cover their traces as they made their way back to the manor. Once broken, Willow would know that Oz had run away but it would already be too late.

Now all they had to do was to go back to the manor and Xander would explain everything while Ripper helped healed Oz magically.

° Thanks to foxykitsuneyouko, Veronica, Emeralden Rapley, LostGryffindorFoundSlytherin, I really love your reviews!

Sorry if anyone wanted an Angel/Kyle relationship but I had thought of Kyle/Oz since the beginning of the story^^ though don't worry I have a big plan for Angel (had thought of it since the beginning as well), hope it don't disappoint you.

° Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 18 :

°Disclaimer still in the prologue.

° Just to avoid confusion:

"speech"

'Mind speech'

Xander and Ripper finally entered the manor, once they had made sure that the wards would break when they intended them to. They thought and hoped that Willow wouldn't be able to come back here the moment she felt her wards failed. She wouldn't be able to justify her presence there when everyone knew she was at a day's distance of Sunnydale, at her aunt's home. The absence of her parents would be harder to explain as she needed them to drive her back, so using her magic to apparate instantly was excluded.

Xander let Ripper enter first before locking the manor's door behind them, and then they made their way to the bedrooms upstairs. Listening around a smile of happiness lightened up Xander's face as he led Ripper's to Kyle's bedroom. Only the arching of an eyebrow betrayed Ripper's surprise at going to Kyle's room, he had thought that Oz would be brought in one of the unoccupied guestroom.

"It seemed I was right after all" Xander said smiling.

"About what?" Ripper asked confused.

"You will see…" He answered smirking.

With that said, Xander knocked on the door, opening it at Kyle's call to enter. What they saw upon entering the room made them smile. Oz was sitting on the bed embraced between Kyle's arms as Angel was at their side seeing to Oz's injuries. He was just finishing wrapping the last bandages when he looked up to see their smiles and grinned in return.

The sight of Oz reclining between Kyle's arms, subconsciously arching in the hand that was brushing through his hair, gave them hope. Hope that even after the tortures he had to endure at Willow's hand, he would be able to trust them. That simple gesture showed them that Oz had instinctively recognised Kyle as his soulmate, even if he wasn't aware of it.

So Xander went to the bed followed by Ripper and sat on Kyle's left side as Ripper went to the other side to sit beside Angel. They were careful of not disturbing Oz, trying to not frighten him from his seemingly safe haven and looked at each other. Kyle was the first to speak, needing to explain the new bond that had formed between Oz and himself. He had felt the change after seeing how badly Oz was looking bound to the wall as he was. A feeling of protectiveness, love, and rage had enveloped him for a moment; it had been so intense he hadn't been able to move. Then he had felt things that weren't coming from him, pain, despair, and fear; he had never doubted that these feelings came from Oz. Now that he had Oz safe in his arms, he had had time to think about it and the more time they spend with each others, the more the link between them was growing.

At that Xander smiled fondly and told them that the link between them meant they were soulmate, and that they would always be there for each other. From there he went on and explained everything from being a Were-Hyena, forming his pack, to Kyle being his Beta and a Were-Hyena as well… Everything that would make Oz understands and accepts them for who they were, and understands that they wanted him to join the pack.

"We had talked about it before we rescued you, and we would like for you to join the pack. We would protect you against Willow and Buffy, and Kyle really needs you." Xander said.

"I…I…but I'm a freak, no one want me, why would you?" Oz stuttered in a broken voice.

"First you are not a freak and I don't want to hear you say that again! That's Willow and your aunt talking, not you! No don't say anything, just hear me out for now okay?" Xander asked.

Oz nodded and relaxed himself against Kyle making everyone smile softly. Xander nodded back still smiling and began to explain to Oz the real nature of the 'Weres', who created them, what was and still is their role…, trying to make him realise that he wasn't a monster but a victim.

"I can understand that willow reacted badly at me being a werewolf, seeing as she didn't know before hand but why would my family reject me if it wasn't for me being a monster. I don't understand." Oz said brokenly.

"Well for Willow I don't think that the only problem was you being a werewolf, there is something a lot darker about her. As for your family there are two reasons for their rejection, even though those are really shameful to the 'Were' community. The first one is that you are a wolf and not a fox. It is completely stupid if you ask me but sadly it made sense for them. The other reason was that you were becoming too powerful for them and they were scared that you would try to take their place as the pack's Alpha. You were getting too much support from the members of the pack for their comfort. That's why they let Willow took you away, it was a solution to their problem." Xander explained.

"It's a lot to take in and I'm confused, but there are two things I know for a fact; what I feel for Kyle and my dream of joining a pack who accepted and wanted me. For once I would like to be with people who understand me and want me safe, who accept me for who I am. So yes Xander I want to join your pack if you are sure that I won't be a problem for you." Oz said.

"Of course you won't be a problem, trust me on that one. All that I ask of you is that you let us take care of you, we want you healed physically and mentally." Xander said and Kyle embraced him a little more closely.

"But what about my wolf it's completely unstable and feral; it's too dangerous." Oz asked his body trembling in fear.

"Don't worry me and Kyle will help you in maintaining your sanity during your transformation." Xander responded.

Not wanting Oz to panic, Xander gently kneeled above him squeezing his hand in comfort and leaned slowly against him, knowing that Kyle would help him made Oz comfortable. They felt Oz froze between them but as he was beginning to tremble Kyle squeezed his other hand, rubbing his arm in en effort to soothe the boy. Kyle then spoke softly and lovingly against his ear relieved as the boy fell in his arms completely limp and calm, their bond opening completely between them.

Knowing that the boy wouldn't be able to relax anymore than he already was, Kyle made a nod in Xander's direction while he told him through their mind link that Oz was ready. Xander smiled tenderly at Oz and rubbed his nose against the boy's neck, letting him breath his scent to get him used to his new Alpha's scent and make him comfortable in Xander's presence. When he felt the boy react calmly to his sent; Xander bite the place between Oz's neck and shoulder. He felt the mind link between them open as he felt it flow through them, though like with Ripper he didn't try to read Oz's memories; the boy needed to talk about them to heal and Xander reading them wouldn't help him in the least. To read someone's memories you needed his trust and agreement, or you would risk hurting that person's mind. Before exiting, he felt Oz's bond with Kyle and was really happy at the strength it was already showing, those two were made for each other there was no question about it.

"Oz, I had a feel of your wolf and right now he's unstable. We need for you to transform, Kyle, Ripper and I will as well to avoid any problem. As your Alpha I will be able to help your wolf in finding his true self. The problem right now is that the nature of your wolf had changed; you were born to become a warrior and protector like Ripper, but the rejection of your family, the tortures brought upon you by Willow and your fear and dislike of your own nature, made you become a nurturer.", Xander said looking Oz in the eyes.

"A nurturer?" Oz asked.

"Nurturers are more seen in she-wolves behaviour, but it's not rare for males who have been hurt emotionally or physically. They are more disposed to take care of the young and protect them, while being protected by the warriors of your pack. I think that you and your wolf need to be loved and protected for you to heal." Xander explained.

"So I am even more of a freak than I thought?" Oz asked in despair.

"No! You just need to free your wolf, you are one and the same but you are rejecting him, so you are rejecting a part of yourself. You can't hope to heal if you don't accept him, and being a nurturer doesn't make you a freak. You had a hard life and your mind had been broken at one time, and to heal, your mind needs to adjust. So you aren't a warrior anymore but Cordelia told me that you never wanted to fight in the first place, and yes you want to be protected and safe but that doesn't make you weak. It just means that while you will be able to fight you won't focus on attacking but defending." Xander answered.

Oz seemed to think about it for a moment before looking in Xander's eyes searching for something and then repeated the action with Kyle. Once it looked like he had found what he was searching for, he nodded to himself and looked back to Xander.

"Will you help me?" he asked determined.

"Of course." Xander answered proud of Oz's decision.

Not a minute later two hyenas and a wolf stood on the floor before Oz, Kyle's form was bigger than Xander's though lighter. It reflected that while Kyle was stronger physically as he was a pure hunter and protector, Xander was more powerful magically. Like with auras the darker the Were's hair were, the more magical abilities he had. Ripper's wolf was big and of a really dark grey showing strong magical abilities, he was a warrior and protector. Ripper having more magical power than Kyle but less than Xander and less physical strength than Kyle but more than Xander; it was balancing their forces and weaknesses rather well.

As Kyle was using their soulmate bond to support and reassure his mate, Xander opened his link with Oz and mentally showed him how to transform in his wolf form and to trust in them to stop him before he hurt anyone, all he had to do was accept his Were's form.

Oz calmed himself and meditated in order to find the place where he had locked his wolf in, it took him some time but he found it. It was well hidden but once he saw the place he had no doubt he had just found it. The place was represented by a forest, an extremely dark forest that made him ill at ease; reflecting perfectly the hate he had felt toward this part of himself till this day. He was nervous but knew that he had the support of his pack, he felt them through the pack's bound, but it was something he needed to do alone as only he could accept this part of himself.

With that decision made, Oz went carefully through the forest beginning to see his error. The forest was in a state of abandon nothing was growing anymore, the plant life seemed to disappear and the trees showed signs of dying. More than half of the bushes which were the only plant life left had become dry and arid; it made him ill. Was he killing his Were's nature? After a short walk he finally saw him but it wasn't what he thought he would find at all. This wolf that was growling at him was anything but what he had just seen Kyle, Xander and Ripper transforming in. His wolf was small and ill looking, he could see the bones showing behind the skins and many injuries which were still bleeding. Though what pained him the most was the suffering he could see behind the feral eyes; forgetting his fear he walked closely and carefully to the wolf, extending his hand for him to smell.

What he didn't expect though was for the wolf to attack and jump him; he fell on the ground at the impact and could only look in shock as the wolf disappeared through him. Then his link to his Alpha flared to life and Xander appeared next to him and sat beside him.

"Okay Oz you are doing great but you are not finished, now that you have freed and accepted him, you need to control him. Right now he had taken control of your body, but I'm here to help you restrained him. You need to fuse your human part with your wolf part like it should have always been." Xander said quickly feeling Oz beginning to panic.

"But how?" Oz asked nervously.

"As your Alpha I'm going to brought back your wolf here and restrain him for you, then we will help you merge back with him." Xander explained.

"Merge back…" Oz said confused.

"Yes, you were born a werewolf, so there should never have been a separation between your human side and your wolf side. You were a 'Were'; an individual originally born from magic not a human nor an animal, just a different creature. What made your true nature broke in two was the distrust and rejection from your family first and then the suffering endured from Willow. You needed to escape and they made you hate yourself, the result was worse than you could have imagined, and you are slowly but surely killing yourself." Xander said. Looking at Oz he noticed the sad and guilty look on his face and added, "It wasn't your fault though, you were pushed to it. Your aunt knew very well what she was doing and I'm not going to let it go that easily. She's going to hear from me and the pack, she could have killed you."

Oz was still trying to go over everything he had learned but sadly Xander couldn't let him have the time to recover from the confusion. They needed to restrain Oz's wolf part before he hurt anyone in the room, so Xander went to Oz squeezing his shoulder in comfort and support telling him to open his mind to the rest of the pack; they would all help him through the merge.

Oz closed his eyes and a second later Kyle and Ripper appeared beside them. Each one took a place at one of Oz's shoulder, offering him their support and trust.

Xander smiled at the unity that was beginning to form between his pack mates and asked them if they were ready, there was no need to let Oz's nervousness grow. Once they all nodded, a bright glowing green light surrounding him as Oz's wolf appeared beside him. As the wolf was growling and readying himself to jump on one of them the green light focused on the wolf and chained him.

Being eye to eye with the wolf's part of himself and feeling secure with the support freely given by his pack mates, Oz let his instincts flew freely through him. As he glanced to the chains restraining his wolf, he noticed that they were created by Xander Alpha's magic and knew that he was completely safe. He approached them and kneeled before the wolf looking him in the eyes; he recognised the suffering, pain and mistrust he saw in them as his own and understood. He understood that the two of them felt the same things, the same pain but as they were different in nature, they were reacting to it differently. Separate, the two of them wouldn't be strong enough to heal and with time would die, but if they were to merge they would be strong enough to heal, strong enough to be Oz again. With that thought and Oz's real acceptance, the magic began to glow and move again, surrounding completely the two of them this time.

Once the light disappeared, Kyle, Xander and Ripper could see a perfect mix between human Oz and wolf oz standing before them. The boy was still the same with the exception of wolf ears, tail, fangs, claws and eyes. Once Oz had finished feeling and discovering his new appearance he looked up and could only be shocked at the others mix appearance as well.

He wasn't so shocked by their new appearances but by the fact he hadn't seen it before. Xander felt the thought and answered him that he wouldn't have been able to notice their real appearance, before he had accepted who he really was. Only the merging would gave him back his senses as a 'Were'. Oz was going to ask something else when he was stopped by the need to yawn.

They decided to go back to awareness and that they would respond to Oz's questions tomorrow, once he was well rested. Back to the bedroom they helped Oz to lie in Kyle's bed under the covers as he was completely exhausted. Kyle was going to exit the room when Oz asked for him to stay. Smiling tenderly at the two, Xander and Ripper exited the room with Angel, who had been standing at the door all this time not wanting to disturb Oz's merging with his vampire's scent.

They took him to the manor's library where they sat comfortably on the couches and retold him what had just happened, and then finally went to sleep as the sun was rising.

AN:

°Thanks for the reviews!!!

Carlough: I'm happy to hear from you again, I thought I had lost you somewhere^^.

Emeralden Rapley: Hope you received my reply.

Veronica: I'm hapy to know that my story captivated you, hope it will continue.

°Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 19 :

°Disclaimer still in the prologue.

° Just to avoid confusion:

"speech"

'Mind speech'

It was already past noon when Xander and Ripper woke up from their sleep. Angel was still asleep and wouldn't awake till the evening and they didn't want to disturb Kyle and Oz as Oz needed his rest and the two of them needed to talk alone. So the two met in the kitchen and prepared lunch, they cooked enough food for everyone, in the case of Kyle and Oz becoming hungry as well. Once they had eaten they decided to go to the library to study what they had found in Willow's basement. They had left the book's copy and the drawing there last night, knowing that they would want to research it as soon as they could.

First they wanted to look through the book; they opened it to the first page but were shocked to see it written in a foreign language. They looked at each others in a mirror like expression of surprise, before returning their attention back to the book.

Ripper was the first to speak, "It seemed to be written in hieroglyphs, but I am in no way fluent with this language."

Xander took the book and opened it to another place and said, "Well it seemed that after a while the language turned to English, but we are lucky that Mayaeb knew how to read them and that she left me the knowledge."

The two stayed there, reading the book the whole afternoon, only disturbed once. Kyle had gone to see them on his way to the kitchen to speak to them about Oz. He needed to tell his Alpha the extent of the abuses Oz suffered at Willow's and Buffy's hands, and that Oz needed to know and learn about his Werewolf's heritage to help him feel secure with his new feelings and instincts. Xander nodded his agreement, knowing that Oz was sleeping if Kyle took the chance to leave him alone; he invited him to sit on the couch in front of them and told him that they were ready to listen when he was.

Kyle's body was tense when he sat down; his gaze was becoming darker at an alarming rate as rage flowed from and through him in waves. Xander and Ripper sat up at that look concern evident in their eyes and posture. Xander gently took Kyle's hand in his and rubbed it in comfort, feeling the distress that was nearly hidden by the row rage Kyle was feeling. Kyle finally explained that once they had left his room, had held Oz till they went to sleep. Though an hour later he had been awakened by Oz moving and crying as he was trapped in a nightmare. Kyle had helped him through it, trying to wake him gently and had been relieved to see Oz react positively to the sound of his voice. Once awake, Kyle had gathered him in his arms rubbing his back with one hand while the other was gently stroking his hair, soothing him. They had talk a little about the pack before they went back to sleep.

He had hoped that Oz would be able to sleep without nightmare for the rest of the night this time, but not another hour later he had been jerked awake again by Oz trashing in his sleep. Kyle awoke him once again but this time tried to make him talk, knowing that by sharing his fears he would be able to feel a little safer and protected. Oz couldn't talk about it but he asked Kyle to open their link, that way he would be able to show him what happened to him. Kyle's presence in his mind as well as physically would be able to help him through it.

Oz's mind was nothing like the minds of the other members of his pack, his was extremely dark and fragmented, and it was pure chaos. He didn't try to look at the memories surrounding him, they weren't his to watch and only with Oz's permission would he look at them. Oz was beside him looking tense and frightened, as he was leading him through a broken and damaged path. His mind was a real maze, where he would have lost himself had Oz not be there with him.

The first memory they went through looked like a big piece of broken glass dangerous and harming if you weren't careful. Oz told him that they looked that way because they had or were really hurting him, and Kyle was sad to say that they weren't a lot of memories that weren't looking like that. They entered it and they found themselves on their high school's ground watching as an unaware Oz was saying goodbye to Cordelia and Larry while Willow was looking at them in anger.

Oz was on his way to rehearsal knowing that even though Devon went out of town for two months the rest of the group had to continue to train. Devon would respect them by training alone and they would respect him by continuing their rehearsals. He was happy that his group was working seriously on improving their skills and wanted to do his best as well. As he went through the dark alley, that lead to the soundproof room they were renting for their rehearsals, he heard someone following him in the alley. Wary, he slowly turned his head back when everything went dark.

He awoke attached to a wall in a basement of sort, it was dark and through his confusion Oz was beginning to feel scared. Before he had the time to remember what happened to him the door of his 'cell' was opening. A figure came in, a figure he recognised with the help of the light coming from the opened door; it was Willow and she didn't look too happy.

Oz was completely confused and shocked as he asked; "Willow…? What is going on? Where am I?"

She looked at him as if he was stupid and laughed sounding completely crazy. "What is going on?! What is going on is that you are being a little too friendly with that dumb cheerleader! You are mine and you should remember it!" She answered.

"Yours?! Are you crazy? I'm not a possession and certainly not yours" Oz exclaimed.

"Oh wrong answer…" she sang "Too bad for you! We will do it the hard way!" She said furious.

"What…" Oz said confused. He didn't had the time to move away before a necklace was spelled linked to his neck.

"Like I said you are mine and this necklace will only help you remembering it. Don't speak with anyone other than me or you won't like the outcome! All I will say is that it will hurt… Oh and if you try to approach that girl again, you won't like what I will do to her as well." Willow said sneering at him.

After that scene Kyle went through a lot of memories that fly by him without really stopping. They were all of Willow forcing Oz in a relation with her by punishing him when he refused her something; he had watched as that necklace choked Oz every time Willow thought he went against her. The next memory he stopped through was one that made him ill.

Oz had refused to let Willow kiss him, moving away from her. She had been furious, Buffy had been there at the time and it had only added to her humiliation. She had let Buffy beat him into unconsciousness and they had dragged him to the basement, cuffing his wrists to the wall. Once they were sure he wouldn't be able to escape his chains, they revived him with cold water and began to punish him. That day had been the worst day of his life; that day he had been raped by two girls who had laughed at him, humiliating him with their acts and words. They had told him he was weak and unworthy, that no one would ever love him, after all his family knew where he was but they never went to rescue him. It was that day that his mind finally broke, that he finally lost all hope.

Then other memories submerged Kyle, memories where he was forced to submit to Willow and Buffy; every time Willow would be angered she would take it on him, beating him and forcing himself on him. The last memory he stopped through was extremely painful to watch.

Oz was once again chained to the wall, black and blue from a recent beating, but he was anxiously fidgeting, trying to escape his binds. It was the first time he had seen Oz tried to get free since his mind broke, but Kyle understood why, when he saw Oz began to transform in a twisted version of his werewolf's form. It must have been the full moon and Oz having never learned to accept his wolfish nature couldn't control the change. As the transformation ended Willow and Buffy came in, as rage and shock filled their eyes. All Kyle could see was Buffy advancing on Oz with her fists shaking before everything went black.

A second later he saw Oz in his human's form beaten, bloody and broken, he was waking up when Willow entered the room once more, but this time she was shouting at him that he was a monster, a freak… She told him that he shouldn't even exist, and that he didn't have to worry because as he was her, she was going to fix him. At the end of that last memory Kyle sense the fright and horror coming from Oz. For a few minutes he was frozen in place by the intense feeling he had felt as they came aware of their surroundings once more. Then all that came from him was rage and furore at what Oz had to go through because of Willow and Buffy.

As Kyle finished his explanation he could feel the same anger and rage he had felt, coming from Ripper and Xander. They talked to each others for half an hour about what they had seen, hoping to calm themselves down before Kyle returned to see the boy upstairs. He promised to let Oz known that they would come to see him once Angel has awaken, as Xander and Ripper had found something important while studying the copy of the book made by Willow. He then went back to the kitchen to retrieve his and Oz late lunch and went back upstairs to his room.

Since then the two left in the library had the time to finish reading the book and where horrified by what they found. They would have never thought it possible but what they did found had only made them more wary of Willow. She was that much more dangerous, but that did explain a lot of things. Now all they were waiting for was for Angel to wake up and Kyle to call them. Ripper and Xander waited for a moment while relaxing and talking together, nothing disturbed them till they heard the door of Angel's room opened. They were surprised to see it was already dark outside and began to walk up the stairs. They were just meeting Angel in the hallway when Kyle opened his door and call them in.

Oz was sitting on the bed looking a lot better than the day before, he was more relaxed though nervous and smiled as Kyle went to join him back on the bed. He let himself be embraced in Kyle's arms, feeling more comfortable and safe than he had for a while, and watch as the others sat on the bed surrounding them. They first explained to Angel what had happened to Oz in the 'care' of the girls and showed Oz that nothing was his fault, that he was a victim. When they had reassured him that they weren't thinking badly of him because of what happened, and that they would do everything they could to help him heal, Oz regained a light feeling of confidence and asked.

"Why? Why would she do that? And what did she meant by 'fix me'?"

Watching Oz's distress increase at an alarming rate, Xander looked at Ripper and said. "Ripper and I found that answer within the book we brought back from Willow's basement, well the copy of the book." At that everyone was looking at him curiously.

Xander sat more comfortably beside Kyle and smiling at Oz began to explain.

"At first we were shocked to find that the book was written in hieroglyphs, but we quickly notice that after a few pages the language changed to English. We thought that Willow had stolen it like she had done to Ripper and mine's books, but as I went back to the hieroglyphs I noticed that I was able to read them. Apparently 'Were-Hyenas' were keeper of knowledge, and of forgotten and ancestral magic; so after merging with Mayaeb I gained not only the knowledge of languages I had never known before but also the knowledge of powerful magic.

"First you have to know that Willow is way older than she seemed.", Xander said and then went on, on explaining.

Willow was born during the time the first 'Weres' were created; she was a young woman with ideas of power and leadership. She wanted to show everyone that she was superior and should reign on Egypt. Though in that time and place, women were seen as child bearer, housewife… they had no other right and Willow felt terribly oppressed. She wanted so much more for herself; and she would have loved to take the place of the Pharaoh.

So when she first started to feel her magic, she used it for her own selfish needs, not caring that she didn't have the blessing of magic herself. She didn't hesitate in harming others to obtain what she wanted in the first place as well and it had been during her research on a way to increase her power that it had first arrived.

She had been at her home when one of her neighbours had come in; he had told her that the Pharaoh had asked for all magic users to be brought to the palace. Everyone knew that she could use magic as she had taken great pleasure in boasting about her abilities. The man was a user as well and was only happy to go as he knew the Pharaoh would pay well for his services, but on the contrary Willow wanted her freedom.

As they began to argue Willow started to panic, she knew the guards were coming their way as the villagers would be too happy to tell them where they could find the magic users. They were extremely afraid of them and would be relieved to see them away and controlled. She was searching for a way out when she saw the butcher knife on the table behind her, and a plan began to take form in her mind.

Looking defeated she told the man that he was right and that she was going to follow him, waiting impatiently for him to turn is back to her. Then in a matter of seconds she plunged for the knife and cut the man's throat without feeling any regret. As the man was dying she felt his magic returned to the earth and in a moment of greed focused on redirecting it to her. She realised it worked as she felt her own magic increase, and ran as far away as possible from the palace when she heard the guards coming. She fled to one of the darkest part of the city to escape being found. There she worked on what she had done to retrieve the man's magic for herself and realised she had the power to see the magic flow through peoples and could use it to steal the magic from them.

At first she had perfected her technique on humans, letting them think that they had depleted their magical reserves and that they had lost its use. As they hadn't been taught differently, they thought it possible that magic could disappear without them feeling and knowing it. But as time passed more and more magic users were brought to the palace to become priests and soon Willow found herself, without magic to steal from anyone. She had been using the stolen magic to prolong her life, and now she was fearing to start aging again. She hadn't realise that what she was doing was forbidden, evil and of course very addictive, and that was the first mistake in her plan.

Till then she had stayed hidden from humans and magic herself, but now she had to move on a bigger prey. A prey that had more magical abilities and was a lot more dangerous than any humans could hope to be. That prey was the 'Weres'. She attacked the weakest at first knowing that she hadn't a chance with the powerful ones, but the more power she gained the more she wanted. She continued like that till the last Pharaoh fell not knowing that the magic had been observing her since she began her killing spread. 'Weres' were magical in nature so by stealing a part of their nature, she was killing them. Once the Pharaoh fell she joined the people that were leading the 'Weres' massacre, manipulating some and supporting others.

What she hadn't planned was for the magic to avenge her children. The complete loss of her magic made her loose the little sanity she had left and till the first reappearance of magic users she had been researching a way to gain her magic back. She had found in some priest's books she had stolen, a ritual that would work in the same way she had been using her magic to steal others before. The only problem was for her to wait the reappearance of a magic user because as she had begun to age again, she had not a lot of time left. And reappear they did… The difference though was that because her magic was gone she had to kill the magic user during the ritual to focus it on her, and even then it was limited as once the magic was depleted she had to do it again. So she promised herself to improve the ritual with time.

"The first part of the book was a journal detailing this story; the other part was the evolution of the ritual through the years. As I understand it, now the ritual enables her to put her victim in a coma while she is using their magic. That way she can used the magic longer than before as her victim is still alive, and she is able to have more than one victim at the same time" Xander concluded.

"That's a problem" said Angel. "It seems that we won't be able to take care of Willow before we left Sunnydale. We will have to free her victims before anything can be done about her."…

AN:

°Thank you for reviews!!!

Emeralden Rapley: Hope this chapter continue to please you^^

Veronica: Thanks!!! A HP crossover? Hmm, it seems to be going there doesn't it? ^^ And thank you for the grammatical error, I'm trying to reread every chapter to fix them, but sadly some are passing through… Though I'm happy to say it's fixed now^^

Carlough: Happy to see you back^^

°Please review


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 20 :

°Disclaimer still in the prologue.

° Just to avoid confusion:

"speech"

'Mind speech'

Most of the dialogue between Buffy and the Master were directly taken from the last episode of the firs season.

After rescuing Oz nothing had really changed, except for Oz's added presence at the manor. Xander and Ripper still had to hide themselves from Buffy and Willow, Cordelia still had to pretend to dislike Xander while they met at the library after school and Angel still had to bear Buffy's flirting.

On a lighter note, the day Willow had returned to school after she had gone to meet with her family, she had been exceedingly irritated and irritating. She mustn't have liked the disappearance of Oz if her frustrated behaviour was anything to go by. Xander knew that she had no idea of how Oz had been able to escape and it had been worth it to brave her temper to watch the look of pure frustration and anger in her eyes. It was clear that she couldn't do a thing to search and find Oz back; that had been the highlight of his day and he had taken a great pleasure in retelling it to everyone at the manor.

Even though nothing had changed at school or with the girls, a tension and power had been rising in Sunnydale. Now that Oz was safe, they had had more time to research about what was going on in Sunnydale. It took them some time but with Angel's help and Ripper's books they were able to connect all those strange and unexplained events that had occurred during the week. There was the number of the vampire's victims which had tripled leading to in a large increase in the vampire's numbers, an earthquake powerful enough to cause the town damages… They all pointed to the future rise of the Master who was surfacing from his underground imprisonment. Every vampires in the near distance was beginning to come to Sunnydale, they were weak and thought to search protections and power in serving or allying themselves with the Master.

Their patrol during the night, were taking a lot longer now, every cemetery in Sunnydale would have a new batch of fledglings' vampires and it was without counting with the other demons and vampires coming to town. This new evil force would not be the first nor would it be the last rising in town, but it should be the one stopping Buffy once and for all.

Ripper had found a prophecy about the slayer in the codex, foretelling her death at the hands of the Master and as he had told them, there was nothing in it that did not come to pass. They had all agreed that it was the balance's ways of taking care of an uncontrolled and dangerous slayer, of rectifying the danger she would cause to others would she continued to live. The Master would take care of Buffy as it was foretold while Angel would take care of the Master with a strength the Master would have never thought about.

So while they waited for the Master's rise to pass Xander went to Angel with an idea and some questions. They were all back in the library, Kyle and Oz were curled on one couch, Ripper and Xander sitting on the other one and Angel in the armchair. They had gathered themselves around a cup of tea waiting for Xander to begin, when he asked, "What will happen to you when you killed him, Angel?"

Angel seemed surprised by that question and confused said, "Well like I said before, I will gain back the control and power of my vampire line, my magic while the curse will dissolve itself."

"Yes but you didn't say how you will be able to bear it alone. By killing the Master everything will come back to you once and even though you are a vampire, the force of it may well be able to kill you." Xander replied.

Everyone fell silent at that, no one had even thought about it. Though before Angel could answer his question, Xander said, "I have an idea; anyway it is high time we talk about you joining the pack." At Angel's nod Xander told everyone of his plan.

He had thought about what Angel had told them about the curse and knew that for once it could be used in Angel's favour. As the curse was made for Angel to attack his loved ones and clan, it should boost his strength when fighting against the Master. It should be enough against that 'bald bat', as he still wouldn't have recovered all of his power. The problem here was the overwhelming powers Angel would gain back at the death of the vampire.

Xander knew he could help him with them, if they were to merge Angel's clan with his pack; it had never been done before but he knew it was meant to be, he felt it every time he was in contact with Angel. He told them he had made research about it and that it was perfectly feasible, Xander would have to bite Angel taking some blood as Angel bite him in return. The exchange of blood would give Angel the power to change and the abilities and instincts of his beast while it would cause Xander to cease aging. It would link them extremely close as well but that would help them in leading the pack, becoming its Alphas. They would have equal power on the pack though Xander would have more ease, knowledge, experience, power and insight on the Weres while Angel would have more on the vampires; but vampires and Weres would submit and listen to the two of them with the same trust and loyalty. Each Alpha had their own rituals and means to help and guide their own species, but that difference could be increasing their strengths if they were to use it well.

Kyle who had been listening till then asked Xander why vampires and Weres had never allied themselves before as it seemed that their weaknesses and forces would be balancing each others well. Xander didn't have a real answer to that, except that the hate between the two creatures had blinded them to their own compatible natures. The only knowledge he had about it was that the vampires had been created by the Magic after the Weres massacre to help protect them, but one day without warning a Were-pack had been attacked and killed by the vampire clan which was supposed to protect it. Since then the trust had been lost and hate had taken its place, to the point that centuries later the two species were attacking each others on sight without knowing why; it was ingrained in them.

"So how can you trust me after what happened?", asked Angel, feeling disgusted by what he had just learned.

"Well for one, I can say that during all those weeks since we have met I have learned to see and trust who you really are. I consider you my friend and it won't change because of something that had happened centuries before we were even born. And I know that when you became one again with your line you will know more about it than me, as your line already existed at the time of the attack. I have a feeling that the attack was caused by the manipulations of someone who was feeling threatened by the power that vampires and Weres would owned if they were to ally themselves. The vampires must have been tricked and I'm sad to say that it had worked too well; to this day none of them had be seen working with each others.", answered Xander.

Angel nodded and Xander continued, "The other reason is that besides now being a Were, I have and always have been a Luenor, a creature of balance. I am not someone who would judge a person on what is being told about him, but his acts, thoughts and auras. Auras have never lied and yours showed me someone extremely loyal and just, who would never hurt a friend if he could prevent it. So yes I want to gather our packs together and I won't change my mind about it."

Angel was proud to be called Xander's friend, the boy was extremely observant, loyal and protective of those he loves; he was someone you would trust without a doubt to guard your back. Joining their pack would be the perfect mean to save everyone included his children and childers; and to be honest he liked Xander's pack as his own. He helped its formation, helped heal their injuries, gave them his advice, and generally liked them. Ripper was like a knowledgeable and wise brother, Kyle would be the strong little brother who would protect his family at all cost, Oz would be the little one, the one you needed to protect and Xander would be the one protecting them all. He was the one who was as strong physically as he was mentally and who had the maturity to lead his pack; Angel would be honoured to lead their pack at his sides.

The only problem with this plan was that they had to make sure that Xander stayed with Angel while he fought the Master, if he was to bite him at the exact same time of the Master's death, if not Angel would die. They needed the link between their mind that would be created as they recognised and claimed each other as Alphas of their pack. Had it been anyone else Angel would have had doubts about opening his mind, but with Xander there was no question asked, he already trusted him implicitly. So with a plan in mind they only had to wait for the Master to free himself and Buffy's need to kill, to enter in action, then they would have their chance to end it.

Two weeks after they had finalised their plan was when it happened. Xander, Willow, Buffy and Cordelia had gone to their school dance when they found Cordelia's companion killed. They had felt it when the Master had finally risen and knew it was an invitation to the Slayer. Buffy had been furious but it wasn't because of the victim as she didn't care at all for the boy; he had chose Cordelia over Buffy after all. No she was furious by the taunt, the Master was mocking her; it was a way for him to say that she wasn't strong enough, that he was better than her.

Ripper had tried to tell her that going to him feeling that angry wasn't a good idea at all, but she thanked him by knocking him out and going to the library in search of a stake and crossbow, while Willow followed her.

Angry and worried, Xander took Cordelia and Ripper back to the manor, knowing that they would be safe under Kyle's watchful eyes. He watched as they lay him on the bed and nursed him back to consciousness, making sure he would be alright and then he told them it was time. They were not surprised as they had been waiting for it for some weeks, but they were worried about what would happen. Only Angel and Xander would go to the Master, the other four would stay at the manor under Kyle's protection. Anyway it would be too dangerous for them to go and help as Willow couldn't stand them and had a grudge with Oz and Cordelia; she would attack them on sight.

That was why not even five minutes later, Angel and Xander could be seen rushing at an abnormally high speed to the Master's hiding place hoping to get there in time to met Buffy. They didn't stopped once, only focusing on what was to come; when reaching the place they saw two well known silhouettes hiding in the shadows. They silently went to them smirking when they were not noticed and took great pleasure in scaring them half to death as they asked them what they were doing. It was funny to watch the slayer who if you were to listen to her words was the best fighter in the world, startled and jumping from fright. It was too good to pass and they had to share the vision with the others at the manor, it was sure to make them laugh.

Once the girls had finally finished their ranting which by the way wasn't discreet at all, Buffy and Willow never thought that maybe they were walking directly into a trap. The Master might have been arrogant but he certainly wasn't stupid, and he was sure to already know of their presences.

So he was waiting for them, but why? Xander had just the time to think about it before all hell broke loose. They were in the middle of the building reaching for the basement when vampires attacked them from all sides; Angel, Xander and Willow were separated from Buffy as the vampires wanted to stop them from reaching the Master.

So that was the trap, the Master wanted to only focus on Buffy and have less trouble in killing her, it was simple but effective. Though what was most effective was to trap them with Willow, because even if the Master didn't know about it; he had guaranteed himself more time as Xander had to hide his real strength from her. It wasn't easy but they finally managed to get rid of the vampires, but reaching the basement they could only watch as a new wave of vampires attacked them. It was becoming ridiculous for Xander and Angel; they couldn't even count the number of times they had to save Willow's skin, she was extremely weak physically and as she refused to stay hidden she revealed herself as a complete burden.

They would have like to let her die but till they knew for sure that her death wouldn't cause the death of her victims who where still in a coma by the way, they would have to make sure that she was kept alive.

Willow's real weakness was her physical strength but usually she was taking care of that problem by using her magic, though this time she had been as trapped as Xander and she couldn't use her magic without revealing herself to them. It was really ironic but it would have been way too dangerous to reveal their real strength to Willow.

At the same moment in the basement Buffy had finally met the Master and was fighting him. She used her crossbow against him but all he did was stop the arrow, never once had he been threatened by her, and Buffy was beginning to loose her cool. She could feel a gape between their strength and it was certainly not in her favour; she could feel it growing with every minutes that pass.

Seeing the realisation in her eyes the Master said; "You are not going to kill me with that thing."

"Don't be so sure", Buffy replied.

"You still don't understand your part in all this, do you", the master asked her "You are not the hunter; you are the lamb".

Feeling mocked and disregarded Buffy through herself in her anger and made the mistake to come too close to the Master and letting herself open to be grabbed.

"You tried, it was noble of you. You heard the prophecy that I was about to break free and came to stop me, but prophecies are tricky creatures. They don't tell you everything." The Master said. Then he placed his mouth next to her ear and whispered, "You are the one that set me free." Then looking at her he gloated; "If you hadn't come to me, I would never have been able to leave freely! Think about it."

"What prophecy?" Buffy whispered.

"Oh you didn't know? So why did you come here? Don't tell me it was all about your pride!"; he said laughing.

Moving down to her neck, he bit her and then let her fell face first in a pool of water. Turning away from Buffy he finally pushed through the barriers and went to leave the basement. Arriving to the exit he came face to face with Angelus or Angel the member of his clan he had tried to kill off. He wasn't that surprised to see him alive and well, the boy had always had the tendency to fail him. Thinking it would be a good way in testing his new strength he rushed to Angel and attacked him.

At the same time Xander heard Willow shout "NO!" then saw her rushed to the basement ordering him to follow. He looked at her disappearing back and shaking his head he stayed where he was, promising himself that he wouldn't fail Angel. He could hear Willow once more shouting at him to help her, as Buffy needed CPR but he kept his focus on Angel, he didn't have the right to make an error; it was much more important. He would have gone after Willow to prevent her doing CPR but he didn't have the time. He was angry at Willow she was trying to hurt the balance once more, but as he couldn't do a thing about it he focus back on Angel.

The fight between Angel and the Master didn't last long; Angel avoided his blow never once being touch while the Master was already showing bruises and blood. Angel was fighting with every feeling of rage, hurt, and betrayal he had and lashed out. He grabbed the Master and not even deigning to tell him anything, he ripped his heart out with one hand while the other beheaded him.

Angel's coldness disappeared from his face to be replaced by pain when a crimson mist began to surrounding him. He was beginning to feel overwhelmed when a dark silhouette he hadn't seen coming rushed at him.

A.N:

° Thanks to everyone who replied!

° sacred histories: thank you so much for reviewing!

Carlough: thanks^^ I had a hard time detailing it.

Emeralden Rapley: Your energy and excitation was really rewarding, it made me laugh^^

LostGryffindorFoundSlytherin: Thanks

° Review


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 21 :

°Disclaimer still in the prologue.

° Just to avoid confusion:

"speech"

'Mind speech'

As Angel's vision was becoming darker by the minute because of the pain that was overwhelming him, he didn't notice before it was too late the silhouette that was rushing in his direction. In a last effort to escape the new threat he tried to dodge his attacker but all it did was make him loose his equilibrium and fall. Before he was to meet the ground in a painful contact, his would be attacker caught him in his arms and led him to a dark corner.

Xander watched as Angel killed the Master once and for all when he saw a crimson mist appearing to surround the vampire. He could see the intense pain it was causing his friend and knew that he had little time to act by biting and helping Angel. So he rushed to the vampire but was surprised to see Angel tried to avoid him. Xander didn't have the time to reassure him as he saw him began to fall and decided to try his luck by taking him to an obscure corner where they wouldn't be notice.

He laid Angel's back against one of the crates that was blocking them from everyone's sight and kneeled between his legs, then without loosing time he bent his head down and bite just above Angel's collarbone. He felt the creation of the mind link between them while he let it flow through him, like with Kyle and by respect to Angel's Alpha's status he let it stayed 'open' between as well. If they wanted to manage the pack between themselves they needed to stay open to each others at all time, it was extremely important for them to not have any doubt or secret for each other. No pack had ever been ruled by two Alphas before, it had never been done and if they wanted for it to continue to grow and become powerful, they needed to trust in each other.

After an extremely short lapse of time Xander found himself in the middle of what he only could describe as pure chaos. Crimson winds were fighting against dark green flashes of lighting as walls of dark mists were dissolving against waves of pearled lilac. All this forces were fighting against each others to reach the man curled in a ball just before Xander, hurting him to the point of making him go crazy; had he come a minute later Angel would have died, killed by those forces gone wild.

Knowing instinctively what he had to do Xander kneeled by the vampire's side and laid a hand on his shoulder. He then used the link they now shared to create a shield that would surround them and would only let the crimson winds pass through; those winds were the physical representation of Angel's vampire's line. What Xander didn't plan was the enormous energy it was taking him to maintain the shield; he couldn't hope to do it alone. So taking advantage that Angel's mind was clearing itself from the pain for the moment Xander told him about it. He told him that he needed everyone here if they wanted to keep the shield strong, he needed them to lend him their strength; it was the only way. Without them the shield would broke for certain in the middle of Angel assimilating the Lore of his line and would kill him.

For a moment Angel didn't respond or even react and Xander feared he had been too late, but after a frightening wait he was able to hear a tired and rough voice telling him that it was okay. He needed them and they were pack now, they had nothing to hide from each others. Xander smiled and took his hands in his own showing the vampire his support and called to the other members of their pack, asking them to trust and let him open their link as they needed their help. The others had all been anxious to know how it was going and to have Xander asking for their help told them two things. The first was that they were alive and it had relieved them a lot, but the second was that they still were in danger of loosing Angel. Without a question they opened their mind link, knowing that Xander would be there and would explain them everything.

Once in Angel's mind they understood the problem, they had seen the chaos that Xander was trying to protect him from and they had rushed to them. They smiled warmly at Angel showing him their happiness at seeing him being one of them and their second Alpha. Xander seeing them running and smiling felt extremely proud while watching their show of support and their readiness to help. It made him smile fondly at them in spite of the difficulty he had in maintaining the shield.

Once the pack had reached them, they helped Xander in getting up and gathered themselves in a circle around Angel. Taking each others hands they focused their power on Xander who directed it to the shield strengthening it and keeping it erected. With everyone's forces Angel was able to listen and accept his vampire line without suffering the pain of his magic and family's bonds pressing on him.

Finally feeling the intense pain lessened, Angel was able to open his eyes and was shocked though curious to watch the silhouette of a woman made of crimson mist standing right in front of him. Seeing his curiosity the woman spoke, "You already know who I am but I feel that you are curious. So yes I am your vampire line, I have no real form except for the mist and to make it easier for you to accept me, I took the form of what would make you feel the more comfortable and less threatened. In this occasion I took the form of how you thought I would look, I hope it doesn't annoy you."

"No of course not", Angel replied.

"Good, now I'm sorry to say it but we do not have much time for me to explain you everything. I should have been teaching you since I choose you as my heir but this stupid bald bad had to try and gain my powers. Sadly because of him the rest of my line and children were lost, either by death or by being welcomed in another vampire line. Only your family had stayed true to me and for that I'm really grateful, thank you very much for your love and loyalty; it had pained me so much to see you live through so much hardships." She said.

Then she explained everything she could in the so short time they had. First was what she meant by welcoming someone into another line, it was for the master of a vampire line to accept another vampire by the mean of a blood ritual and then by drinking all the vampire's blood while the Master offered his own in welcoming him in his new family. It could be seen as a second turning and was considered a great honour. She taught him their lore and where he would be able to find its written form; their lore had been written in a sacred book and could be seen as the guidelines and rules that formed their line's heritage and tradition, their code of conduct in a way. The book had been stolen from that wrong master or bald bat by wizards for its powers and was kept hidden somewhere in England. Each true master of the line had had to sign with their own blood their loyalty to their line in that book; powers had been infused in it with each name. The line was furious, it was the treasure she had entrusted to each and every master of her line and that good for nothing had to loose it not even two days after he stole her powers.

She also taught him how to use and master his new powers; his senses were a lot more acute than before and being a 'Were' as well had only intensified it, his strength had doubled and his mind had cleared. Ever since the Master had stolen his place as heir of the line, his mind had been muddled.

That time when he had been curse for example, he had felt the need to go to his childers for help even though he knew what had cursed him; his brain hadn't been able to recall the threat he was going to be for them. If his mind had been clear at that time he would have send a note to them explaining everything while asking for one of his older children to come and protect them. They would have been safe then but now he didn't even know if they were alright, just that they were alive.

As he was becoming upset, he felt a warm feeling of calm, love and reassurance coming through his mind link and look at all his friends, to see the determination to help him find and protect them. Then he felt the joy and fondness coming from his line and she said; "You choose well my heir, these men will help you through whatever will come to you and yours in the future."

Surprised Angel asked her in a tone not different from a child asking his mother. "Aren't you angry with me? What with me joining a Were-pack?"

She smiled softly at him and said, "Of course not my heir, you are the first vampire open minded and loving enough to see what was really behind a person and not what they were. Let me tell you that you had made me extremely proud, the proudest I had been in a while."

She then turned to everyone and explained that she was proud and happy to be a part of their pack, vampires and 'Weres' were meant to protect each others, that had been one of the reason for the vampire's creation in the first place, but sadly someone turned them against each others. The magic had been extremely hurt to see her children fighting against each other, feeling only hate for one another. It created an unbalance that had weakened the magic to the point of her loosing control, that's why some monsters had been able to use her for killing and hurting.

Though now she could feel hope, the balance was beginning to right itself again and she knew the magic would began to regain her control as well. What they were created was a blood pack, but for it to balance itself, Xander had to understand that they needed to create an equitable exchange. So while the vampires were to be bitten to join the pack, they needed to make a Calice to anchor them. They needed someone who accepted to give them some of their blood freely at least once a week, in exchange for an unending lifespan and strength while the vampires would gain an animal form with the additional and more acute senses, strengths and instincts.

"Well your friends are becoming exhausted and I taught you everything I could for now, so we will continue to see each other during your sleep till you know everything, and then you will be able to call me for help anytime you need it." She told him and then said her good byes to everyone before disappearing.

"Well now we will let your magic through." Xander said relieved and happy that it had gone so well.

All watched as the green flashes of lighting which had been striking against the barrier that protected them, were now all heading for Angel. They watched powerless as Angel was going to be shocked and hurt by that seemingly unending source of magic when it stopped just before reaching the vampire and surrounded him. With the gentleness of a mother or a lover, the magic caressed Angel and went back through him, settling back in its true place. Angel glowed for a few minutes while he reacquainted himself with his magic and then laughed at the look of shock and relief on each one of his friends faces.

His magic would never have tried to hurt him it was just a little too eager to return to him and was acting like an excited puppy. Now that he felt his magic back, it was like he had found back a part of himself that was missing. He was filled with energy that was happily healing the exhaustion he had been feeling after he killed the Master and finally let himself relax. He then let his magic out to help heal his friends as well; they had done more than anyone could have asked of them and he didn't want to see them suffer if he could do anything about it.

They had proved to him that they would be there for him if needed and they had welcomed him without any questions; the link they were sharing now was growing and it was already stronger than it should have been, seeing as they had little time to really know each others. This pack was meant to be and they were meant to be a part of this pack, each one of them was balancing the others and it was what would keep making them stronger. They trusted each other with their lives and would do everything they could to protect everyone.

Angel's magic had restored everyone's strength and they all look at him thankful and happy. They noticed that he was looking younger; his eyes were gleaming, his lips were smiling and he looked as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. His magic had rejuvenated him and he was ready for the final step to come.

He looked to Xander and with a fond smile said, "I'm ready now, you can let your shield down. I felt the curse disappear and I'm anxious to gain my childers and children bonds back. I have to know how they are and they need to come back to me, they are still too young and need my … well our protection."

"Yes I can understand now, I would be really afraid and worried if I couldn't reach the bond I have with anyone of you. I would be anxious as well in your place" Xander said before letting his shield down with a last burst of magic.

The waves of pearled lilac went directly to his mind and for the first time in years, Angel felt the presence of some of his childers. Happiness and relief flew through him at feeling them alive, but he was disturbed when most of them were unreachable. Something was blocking them from him but this time it wasn't on his side, something had happen and he didn't like it at all. Though he felt relieved once he had tried to focus on all his children; even though he couldn't open the bonds he had with some of them, he could feel that they were alive and feel a vague notion of where they could be found. Luckily some of them were in England and as it was their next destination, he would be able to find what was going on with them in a few days.

Angel went back to concentrating on the three childers he could reach and was sad to feel the state they were in. Drusilla, his princess was extremely weak due to an injury caused when William and she were attacked in Prague. Without her sire's blood she wasn't healing well and her magic was taking advantage of it by fighting against her control. Even though Spike was doing all he could to help, by lending her his magic and giving her his blood, he was too young to have access to the power she needed. He knew that only his blood would be able to heal her, but how were they going to make William come to him was the bigger question. The boy would never come to him willingly after what had happened, he could feel the betrayal, rage and need flowing from him.

Knowing that there was only one thing he could do for the moment, he used their mind link to call to Drusilla. At the happiness and excitation he felt coming from her he knew that the stars had told her what had happened. She only confirmed it when she showed him that they were already on the road and would certainly arrived during the next night, seeing the too high speed his youngest was driving at.

She explained to him that William didn't know that they were driving to their sire, just that the one who would be able to heal and save her was in Sunnydale. She told him to not let William know of his presence for the moment because her younger brother wasn't in the state of mind to listen and trust in their sire like before. The curse had left scars and injuries in his soul that she wasn't sure would heal even with time, but she knew what to do about it, the stars had told her everything they would need.

Agreeing with her he lovingly told her his good byes and looked at all his friends who had done so much for him in his time of need. He thanked them all and opening his mind, he let them learned everything there was to know about him. He didn't want any secret between them and he had to smile at the look of shock and awe appearing within all their eyes, they recognized it for the act of trust it was; like he knew they would. He couldn't even begin to describe the feeling he felt though, when they returned his trust by opening their mind to him; he hadn't felt this happy since the day he turned his youngest.

Sadly they had to stop as Angel and Xander had still to deal with Willow, they knew they had to return to consciousness now if they didn't want her to become too suspicious and with one last smile for each others they left Angel's mind. Xander found himself back into that dark corner hidden by crates, embracing Angel against his chest. He squeezed him a little harder when he felt him moving and awaking, once he saw his eyes opening and felt him come back to consciousness, Xander waited for a few minutes and gently helped him stand. They didn't have time to think about what they were going to do, before they heard footsteps coming from the basement.

A.N:

°First: Sorry for the long wait but I had lots of things to do (not including Christmas and the New Year) and didn't have the time to write.

°Then: Jewle69,Emeralden Rapley, Carlough and LostGryffindorFoundSlytherin: thank you so much for your reviews!!! I really liked them!

°Last but not least I think that there will only be two more chapters before the end of the first Arc^^ There will be more author note in the last chapter. Please continue to review!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 22:

°Disclaimer still in the prologue.

° Just to avoid confusion:

"speech"

'Mind speech'

The footsteps were rapidly closing on them as Xander and Angel stepped out of the corner; knowing that there was no point in trying to hide from whoever was coming to them, they just waited where they were. Carefully Xander had helped Angel to find his balance back, as the vampire was still rather weak from the returning of his powers. They wouldn't let anyone know of Angel's need of rest and certainly not Willow; she would try everything she could to take advantage of it.

As the footsteps had finally arrived to their level and Xander had made sure that Angel would be okay on his own; they came face to face with two really angry girls. Xander didn't have the time to say anything to Willow, that the girl was already on him; cursing him with everything she had and not even wanting to know why he hadn't follow her when Buffy went to kill the Master. She told him that he was stupid, that it was his fault if Buffy had died and that he should have been there for Buffy, and not Willow.

This was reminding Angel of the time he had watched them in that cemetery, the girls had left Xander in tears with their cruel words while they went back to their home laughing. Though this time their words weren't affecting Xander, he was stronger and knew the truth about the girls. Buffy shouldn't have come back alive this time, she was meant to be stop before she could do something beyond repair. There was a prophecy about her death after all and her resurrection wasn't promising for the future to come.

Angel turned his mind back to the conversion to learn that Willow hadn't even asked about the Master's fate, though he had to smirk at the knowledge that what had really upset the girl was that she had to be the one to do CPR on Buffy. It was funny in a way, that girl had to revise her priorities.

Xander had been bored through it all; he had been waiting till Willow had to breath to told her that he had been blocked from them by a new vague of vampires and had had to help Angel take care of them, before he was able to do anything else. Then the Master had come up and he had to help Angel killed him as well. The girls were shocked into silence after that and couldn't fault his logic but still angry with him, they left and went back home not without insulting Xander one last time of course. It was childish, it was stupid but it had the merit to make Xander laugh. Looking at Angel with eyes still shining from the mirth he had just felt he said; "Well that could have been worse, we should go home as well now, our friends are waiting for us and you need to rest". Angel smiled softly agreeing with him and let Xander help guide him out, as he needed his strength for the moment.

They were finally exiting the building when they felt something strange and completely wrong coming from Xander's school. Xander looked at Angel asking him if he knew what was going on, but the vampire didn't; though he told him that it was feeling really familiar. Xander was surprised and focused his senses on the feeling, he had to agree with Angel it really felt familiar. Wanting to know if the others could sense it as well, he mind-linked with Kyle and Ripper; while they were shocked at the contact at first, they completely relax and told him once asked that they could feel it too. Ripper theorized that with their Were's and their new found vampire's combined senses, they were strong enough to finally sense what as been going on all along.

The more he thought about it and the more Xander had to agree with Ripper, before they had formed their bloodpack, he only had his Were's senses to rely on and as they were more focusing on the physical things, he had never thought anything of it till tonight. Unfortunately for Angel though; vampire's senses were more focus on the magical and he had always felt and known about the disturbance, like with all the demons sensible to magic. He had been attracted to that place without being able to do anything about it, and could now feel that he had been slowly but surely losing bits of his sanity. The part that was the 'Were' in him was anchoring his vampire's part now and he was able to feel the distress, pain and horror coming from what could only have been the Hellmouth.

They were reminded of the presence of the others in their mind when Ripper said, "There is something really wrong here! I'm sensing life and awareness coming from the Hellmouth itself but it shouldn't be possible; the Hellmouth is a gate containing magic, but it isn't alive. And the pain that is coming from it is maddening, we know now why all those demons were attracted to Sunnydale and unfortunately the more they stay, the more it is affecting them."

Xander and Angel looked at each other and coming to a decision, Xander said; "Okay guys we are going to meet you at the school's back entrance, I have the feeling that we will need the strength of the entire pack this time, so wait for us there we are coming".

Once everyone had agreed to the plan Xander closed their mind link and supporting once more Angel, they went in the school's direction. Half way there Angel asked; "Do you think that Oz is ready for whatever is to come?"

"I'm not sure, he has gone through hell with the girls; though he had come a long way with Kyle's help, and I know that we will be there for him and that we won't let him be hurt this time." Xander answered.

"You are right, I'm just worried.", agreed Angel.

Xander laughed at that and said, "You are so protective of us and especially the younger ones, that I can't see your beast as anything else but a feline."

Angel heard the pride and fondness coming from Xander and smiled at him, then focused back his attention to where they were going as they were close to reach the school. They arrived at the high school's back door earlier than they had expected, Angel having already gained back most of his strength, seeing as his magic and his vampire's line power weren't fighting each other anymore.

As they watched carefully their surroundings, making sure that no one would witness their presence; they noticed Ripper, Kyle and Oz waiting for them in the shadows of the back entrance. They went to them and Xander had to smile when those three went to Angel and embraced him with enthusiasm; happy to see him alright after everything that had happened tonight. When they finally were ready to move in, Ripper used his pass to open the door and let them in.

The hallway was extremely dark but Xander, Ripper, Kyle and Oz were relieved to discover that they were sharing Angel's vampire nocturnal vision. They were able to move freely without having to bump in anything while knowing and seeing were they were going. When they reached the library's level they all stopped and as one looked at it. There was no doubt, whatever they were sensing was coming from the library; it was as if they could touch it from where they were standing.

"I have always felt something coming from this place, but never this strongly and it had never been this wrong." Ripper said.

"Yes", replied Xander "and your theory about the combination of our different natures making it possible had just been proved right."

They all agreed at that and move to the library's door and with extreme caution opened it. There in the middle of the room was a sphere of twisting red, black and crimson energy; it was like they were fighting against each other but forced to stay together. An immense pain was coming from it but none of them knew what to do, they had never seen something like that before.

Then two things happened at once, Angel sense his blood being called meaning that someone from his line was in there; and a crimson mist appeared beside the vampire, warning them of Angel's vampire line presence.

"What is going on Angel?" Xander asked worryingly, while everyone turned to look at them.

"I'm not sure but it seemed that one of my child is trapped in there, I can feel him calling to my blood.", replied Angel.

"Yes and this child is being tortured as we speak!" said the hypnotic though furious voice of Angel's vampires line. "Sadly there is nothing I can do alone; we will need to call on the magic itself; only she will have the chance and power to do something at this stage."

"I know of a ritual that we could use, it required powerful magic but between us all, there shouldn't be a problem" said Ripper.

They all agreed and placed themselves in a circle; they took each others hands and while Ripper began to chant the ritual they all lend him their magic. With the help of Angel's line they had enough power to make the magic's incarnation appeared. She was like a girl made of water and as colourful as a crystal reflecting the sun; she was the most beautiful being they had ever seen. She looked pained and sad but seemed to be relieve and happy at seeing them.

"Hello my children, I'm so happy to see you all and to finally meet you. I want first to thank you, I was dying because of my essence being stolen and used to do so much pain and hurt; but when you killed that Master and formed the bloodpack you began to heal me and gave me my hope and faith back. Mother is badly hurt as well but by continuing to rectify the balance, you will be able to help her too. I'm sorry to ask that of you, but I'm too weak to do anything more than help you for the moment and we all know that if I and Mother were to die, the planet would share the same fate." Magic told them.

"Yes as a Luenor I have always felt the twisting of the balance and the hurt it was causing, and I'm happy to be able to help you. You gave us the chance to live and I want to show you that I am really grateful.", Xander said.

The others all agreed with him, all in awe of the love and power radiating from the Magic; they could see the pride she felt for them, glowing from her eyes. She turned her attention back to the Hellmouth and became furious, more than furious; someone had dared do the forbidden and unforgiving. Someone had dared to force the merge of a child, the Gate and its guardian; it shouldn't have been possible but with the Magic being so weak, someone had been able to use his or her magic to create this merging without being notice. Though they were lucky, that someone had overestimated his or her own power, because the beings were still fighting against the strain of the merging, showing that the Magic would still be able to undo it.

Not willing to let them be tortured any longer than they already had, she began to twist back the magic that had been used without her accord, separating and gathering back the magical essences that were defining the child, the guardian and the Gate. The magic that they were sensing was nothing like the magic they knew, it was a magic in its original and natural state, nothing less and nothing more. It was a magic they would never dream to use or control, it was powerful, awe inspiring and beautiful. They could feel it going through them and resonating with their own, it felt like a mother comforting their child, soothing and loving them.

Looking to the others he could see the same relieved and happy smile he felt showing on their face, as the Magic was soothing them from every hurt that had been done to them. He could see tears on Oz's face and knew that she was healing him like none of them had been able to. Everyone seemed to have had a great weight lifted from their shoulders and he was really grateful for it. Returning his attention to the Gate he was blinded by a flash of green and then nothing, the library had found back its darkness and only the Magic was emitting any sort of glow.

"Well I couldn't stopped everything as the merging had progressed much too far for that, but I was able to saved the child and the guardian.", the magic said. That was when they all saw the crimson mist fading from a young teen and the red mist fading from what looked like a puppy with three heads, lying on the floor just where a dark mist was filling the place where the Gate had been revealed.

"Sadly I will have to close this Gate later, its guardian will no longer be able to protect nor anchored it, as he had been linked to the child. They will be unable to live without the other now; the guardian had become the child's magical anchor. Oh and you were right Angel this boy has been born from one of your child and he is fourteen. I'm sorry but I used too much energy and have to leave you, but I am really proud of all of you and I know that you will take great care of that boy till you have him returned to his parents. Oh; one last thing Xander, Kyle... I know it will be hard but don't leave Sunnydale without going to see Jesse one last time. I will return when it is time for you to leave and will help you trapped the girls here.", and with that she was gone.

With one last look to each others they took the unconscious child and 'dog' with them and went back in the direction of the manor. As they were coming in sight of the manor they could observe a car parked at its entrance. They must have been noticed by the car occupants because as they were walking by it, a young woman with ebony black hair jumped Angel embracing him with all her might, while a shout of "Sire" could be heard. Angel embraced her back with as much strength as she had and twirled her around, loving to hear her laugh; he had missed it so much.

"How are you my princess?", he asked; happy to have her in his arms and safe once more; it relieved him to see her alright, even though she seemed weakened and in need of his blood. As he was going to brush his hand through her hair someone rushed him violently to the side snarling, "Don't you dare touch her, you lost that privilege when you left us alone after trying to hurt us. I won't let you betray us anymore!"

Though the words were hurting him, Angel knew that his childer didn't understand what had happened; as he tried to reach to him and explained what was going on he was pushed back violently to the ground. He felt more than saw the others going to stop his youngest when he saw someone catch his childer from the back and saying dryly, "That's not how you are to speak to your sire little brother!"

Angel couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his face as the voice of his older childer reached his ears. "Penn!" was shouted from everyone who knew him.

"Why are you here?" Spike asked the surprise from seeing him, making him lose his will to fight.

"Well for one our sire's call little one, and the fact that I have been following you and Dru since sire had to leave to protect you two! Now before you do something you will regret, you will follow me." Penn answered him and then asked; "Sire? Will you invite us to your home? I think this young man here, need to calm down a little before he is going to be ready to listen."

"Of course Penn go to the den we will join you in a minute" Angel told him.

Making sure they had entered safely and having his princess back in his arms, he turned to the others and said, "I'm sorry for the behaviour of my youngest but he has had to grow up in his vampire nature alone, while protecting his sister and fighting off the slayers and other demons. He has no trust in anyone beside his older sister anymore."

The others nodded their understanding knowing that the last time they had seen each other; Angel pushed by the curse had tried to rape the youngest vampire. That was not something you could forgive easily, and Spike didn't even know about the curse.

"Don't you worry daddy our line will help him heal, the stars and Miss Edith told me about it." Drusilla said with a lovely smile for her sire.

"Alright come on we have a young vampire in need of explanation and I'm sure he still hadn't learn patience during all these years away from me." Angel said going in the direction of the Manor's door.

"Oh wait daddy I need to get Miss Edith, she doesn't like it when I left her alone." Drusilla said rushing to the car she had arrived in and running back to her sire, to everyone's surprise with a doll in her arms.

"Everyone this is Miss Edith my daughter's little friend, they are inseparable." Said Angel, noticing the happy look Drusilla had as he introduced her doll to everyone. They all smiled and said hello before entering the manor and going to sit in the den. Though Xander and Kyle, who were till now carrying the teen and the puppy, went upstairs to lay them on a bed making sure they were comfortable before joining everyone back to the den.

Angel sat opposite of Spike and Penn with Dru beside him as the others gathered around them. "So are you willing to listen to me now, boy?" asked Angel.

"Not really but it seemed I don't have a choice." Spike said grimacing at Penn who had attached his hand to his shoulder.

Xander and Kyle were just returning from upstairs when the vampire's line made her apparition. She introduced herself to her three children and then went on explaining everything to them from their sire's curse by the Master, to his need to leave them for their protection, his guilt, their newfound blood pack… During her explanation the line had observed and magically sensed her Spike and was sad to see his bond to his sire was irremediably destroyed. As he was Spike would never be able to trust Angel, there was only one thing she could do but she would need Angel and Spike's agreement and willingness, for it to succeed.

So turning to the two she said, "There is only one solution for you two to gain back your sire/childer bond", she said and the hope she saw gleaming in Spike eyes gave her all the confidence she needed to go through it. She couldn't have done it if Spike hadn't wanted to bond back with his sire but he still believed in Angel and needed his love. It warmed her to see that all was not lost, Spike had easily accepted the idea of a bloodpack and to depend on a 'Were' for his blood while the 'Were' would bite and claim him as his anchor. He even seemed to be excited to discover what his beast would be. The only thing that was worrying them was his distrust for his sire, though the hope she had seen shining in his eyes, showed her that they still had a chance.

She watched the two before explaining what she wanted to do; she needed to turn back Spike in his fledgling state. He would become dependent of his sire but the bond that had been destroyed would be recreated. At first Spike at thought it was a joke, though when he had seen that she was serious he had became angry. He didn't want to lose everything he had worked so hard to gain, his strength, his master's status… But he also knew that he would be alone, Dru wouldn't follow him away from their father, she had waiting so long for him to be back and if he was honest with himself he did want what his sire as he had at the beginning. It had been the first time he had felt loved and it had felt so right to depend on his sire to feel protected.

Turning to his line he made his choice and saw the pride she felt for him as he told her his decision. She happily smiled at him and told him that he had made the right choice, he would lose his memories of everything that had happened to him after Angel was curesd, but would still recall of the time they were in. He would go back to the trusting and playful, though sarcastic young man they all knew, protected and loved; that way he would only have to focus on his bond with his sire and family. The crimson mist that represented the vampire's line surrounded Spike and with a last "don't worry, it won't hurt you", he fell unconscious.

Xander who was the closest, caught him before he could fell on the floor and a dark green and crimson aura surrounded them in a flash. Shock could be seen in everyone eyes, as they all looked at Xander and Spike as if they had seen a ghost. Xander was going to ask them what had happened when a voice coming from the den's entrance said, "You mister are a really lucky man; you just found your soul mate."

Everyone turned to see a boy standing with a puppy at his feet, looking at them with a contented smile. Angel finally coming out of his shock smiled at who he could now perfectly sense was his grandson, he could smell in him the blood of the Aurelius and the blood of his children.

"So young one, what is your name?", Angel asked.

"I'm called Cedric Diggory", the boy responded.

"And your birth name?", Angel asked already knowing the truth.

The boy smirked and said, "Adam Larabee …"

AN:

° Thanks to: Sygonia, LostGryffindorFoundSlytherin, Veronica and Carlough for reviewing the last chapter.

° Last and longest chapter of the first Arc, next one will be the Epilogue.

° There was two clues for two of the future crossovers, hope you saw them (though they weren't difficult at all to find^^).

° Last but not least, please continue to review!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre23 : Epilogue

°Disclaimer still in the prologue.

° Just to avoid confusion:

"speech"

'Mind speech'

Cedric will be referred as Adam from now on.

It was two weeks after what happened with the master, the school year was finally finished and it was time for the Bloodpack to leave. They had already packed and send their baggage to the airport as their plane was taking off in the afternoon; Angel had taken care of it all while Xander and Ripper were still in school.

It was still morning, Xander and Kyle had decided to go visit Jess tombstone before they had to drive to the airport. It was really difficult for them to gather their courage, but they knew they had to go tell him their goodbyes. They would never forgive themselves if they were to leave without talking to him one last time and they needed the closure. They thought that they would go alone and then joined the others back at the manor, but the entire pack had wanted to go with them. They wanted to support their Alpha and Beta in their sorrow and pain; to show them that the pack would always be there for them. So that was why, when Xander took Kyle's hand and led him towards Jesse's headstone, the rest of the pack followed in a revered and respectful silence. They didn't want to intrude on their goodbyes but wanted to be close enough to offer them comfort if needed.

Once Xander and Kyle were finally standing before Jesse's grave, Angel and Ripper signed the others to stand protectively around the two boys and hide them from view, offering them all the privacy they could. Angel kept Spike or William as he now preferred to be called and Adam at his side, not willing to let them out of his sight; while Ripper and Cordelia did the same with Oz and Drusilla. William, Adam and Drusilla had entered their life and joined the pack with a facility and a rapidity that were disconcerting, it was as if they had always been there. They had accepted them completely and without a doubt those three were going to make life in the pack very interesting.

The night before Angel and Xander had decided to mark everyone, now that there weren't any curse to stop them and that they finally were going to leave; they agreed that it was time. Xander had marked Adam, Drusilla, Cordelia and William while Angel had marked them all, even his children. Xander had had great fun marking Cordelia, they had been mock flirting during the bite but had ended laughing their head off because of a tickling war. With Drusilla he had made sure to never scare her, explaining everything before marking her, seeing her as a child and princess. Though in the end she had surprised him by kissing him on the cheek while telling him she knew that he would take good care of her little brother. He had been blushing bright red after that and had watch as she left the room with a mischievous gleam in her eyes; she had had him completely around her little finger and she knew it. Then he had marked William and had had to refrain himself to not bite him above his heart and mark him as his mate, all the while thinking of what Dru had told him. When he had had to let William go, feeling the longing of having his future mate back in his arms; he noticed Penn looking hardly at him.

Nervousness enveloped him as Penn walked to him glaring and said: "If you even thought of hurting my little brother, you will regret it and that's a promise not a threat!"

Xander at this became completely serious and said; "I would never hurt him, he is my mate. All I want is to take care of him and make him happy."

Penn looked him in the eyes for a moment and seeing the seriousness and truth in Xander, smiled showing his respect and the beginning of trust. He then bare his throat to Xander showing that he accepted him as his Alpha, and just like that they began to talk and learn about each others. After a while Penn left and sent Adam to Xander; Adam had been completely at ease with him, trusting in him to not hurt him and trusting in Angel to not let him be harmed.

Contrary to Xander, Angel had had to mark them all; his mark was situated on the opposite side of Xander's bite, showing himself as the other Alpha of the pack. Once they had been bitten; a necklace had appeared tied to their neck, with Angel Griffin's tattoo as pendant. A gem of Angel's crystallised blood standing in the place of the griffin's eye and symbolising them as member of the Aurelius clan and giving them its protection. The colour of the gem was of a dark crimson except for Adam, William, Penn and Drusilla whose were black, showing them as being his children and of his blood.

So now standing proudly as the first Bloodpack that had been formed since the creation of the 'Weres' and vampires, they watched as two of them where finally saying their final goodbyes to someone they had loved more than they could say. Their hearts were crying for a boy who had died too soon, and who had been too gentle to have to suffer a death so violent.

Feeling eyes on him Ripper turned to see Angel watching him as he was stroking Oz's back in comfort; he had become exceedingly protective of the young werewolf during those two weeks. He had helped Kyle a lot in making Oz feel safe within the pack; he had come to see the boy as a son and always had an eye on him. Though to be fair he was extremely protective of all their young, Drusilla and William included; he couldn't see those two as older than he was. Drusilla was really childlike in her craziness, sweet and gentle; though you didn't want to make her angry. She could have a mean streak if she or her loved ones were threatened, she was a vampire and you shouldn't forget about it.

William contrary to their princess was shy and silent; he had a hard time showing his true feelings. A result caused by the bad treatment he had received by his family before Angel sired him. Those two weeks had allowed their sire/childer bond to gain a newfound closeness that they didn't have before. When William was feeling safe and it was mostly the case while in the presence of Angel, Penn or Xander; he could show a playful and curious side that was in complete opposition with the brash and arrogant front he had showed when first meeting him. They had all had the image of a kitten popping in their head at least once while watching him. Well a kitten with big claws and fangs when nervous or angry, but a kitten all the same.

Returning to the present Ripper smiled back at Angel and watched out once more for the two grieving boys.

Xander was finally talking beginning the hard and long process of healing, by expressing everything he felt out loud in the hope of reaching Jesse's spirit. "I'm sorry that we didn't come sooner, we… I…"; Xander began, but he couldn't continue, he couldn't find the words he needed to express his feelings.

Just as he was opening his mouth to make another tentative, a voice said; "Finally!" He jumped in shock and surprise as he recognised it to be Jesse's voice and looked at Kyle. He thought that he had gone crazy till he saw the same look on the other boy's face and those surrounding them.

"What…" said Kyle this time not believing his ears, but as he was going to say more the voice sounded again.

"I thought you would never come!" it said impatiently and then playfully; "Didn't you want to see me?"

As everybody looked at the tombstone unbelievingly, a boy of nearly sixteen appeared seating crossed legs on top of the headstone looking like the cat that got the cream and the canary. He looked exactly the same as he was just before his death except for his eyes; they were a glowing and luminous green without any pupil. And those eyes were looking at them as if they were the strangest and funnier beings he had seen in a long time. Then laughing happily he got up and went to Xander and Kyle, embracing them with all his strength before telling them how he had missed them. The two 'Weres' couldn't believe it but all their senses were telling them the same thing; it was really Jesse standing before them.

Xander was the first to relieve the embrace and asked tears flowing along his jaws; "How?"

Jesse looked at them and his bright green eyes darkened with sadness and said, "Well the day before we were attacked by the vampires I felt my death coming and though I couldn't do a thing against it, my regret to leave you two alone and my want to protect you, touched Mother. As I was dying she appeared before me and asked me a question; she asked me what I really wanted to do. I told her that all I knew was that I needed to help you two and she accepted it without a doubt. She offered me a choice, to become a being who wasn't human anymore, who didn't belong to this world or to go along with my death and rejoined her. I never hesitated and became what she called a guardian."

"Like a guardian angel? It would be perfect for you; we have always compared you to an angel." Xander said laughing, happy to have his little brother in his arms once more. Kyle was on his other side and couldn't let go of Jesse's hand either, he didn't want to see him disappear and realize that it had all been a dream.

"You would…"; Jesse said blushing sheepishly, making everyone laugh. "But no I am not an angel, just a guardian. I am linked to the pack and bound to protect it; without the pack I don't exist anymore. In a way I'm protecting you while you are giving me life." He said smiling shyly.

Jesse then explained that he had trained since his death to ensure his ability to protect them and the pack. That there were two sorts of guardians, those that chose to defend like himself did and those that chose to use their strength to fight and attack. Though, in both cases their existences were meant to protect those that they loved.

Everyone looked in awe at this boy who had preferred to continue to fight through a new life to assure the safety and protection of those he loved, instead of the peace he would have finally found and deserved if he had gone along with his death. This boy, they hadn't really known till this day even though they had began to like him through Xander and Kyle, had gained their respect by being so loving, loyal and unselfish. They all finally moved to the boy while Xander made the presentation.

Jesse was happily smiling at the warm welcome he was receiving from everyone and the loving reconnection he felt with his big brothers; when all of a sudden he was tumbled to the ground by a really eager three headed puppy. He was playfully fighting and trying to restrain it from licking his face when a surprised "Hell" was shouted by everyone. That did it for Jesse and he said, before bursting out laughing; "You named it Hell?!!" After a moment he succeeded in calming himself for a few minutes and explained; "I think it will be the first word on the minds of anyone who dared to threaten Adam in its presence." They all were shocked at that; they had never thought of it before but what made them really laugh was the look of pride exulting from Adam. It confirmed to them that the boy had never thought to call the puppy "Hell" for the Hellgate it was guarding.

After a moment of joyful talking and laughing, Ripper looked at his watch and saw that it would soon be time to go to the airport; so he began to lead everyone back to the cemetery's entrance.

Suddenly Cordelia ran to the gate shouting "Larry", while tackling said boy in an embrace. They all gathered around them and just as Angel was going to say something, Magic and some of Xander's demon friends appeared smiling. "Well I see that Jesse has finally met back with you", Magic said. "I know that we don't have long before you all had to go to the airport, but I need to tell you what will be going on while you are away. Larry here has decided to stay in Sunnydale to keep watch on the Hellmouth and the girls. Since we have stabilised the gate enough for it to stop emitting its wrongness, Larry has revealed himself to be an especially strong magic user and will be taught here."

She then explained that Xander's old friends and mentors of the Orchyari, Malyageohl and Linderwrk clans would protect and teach the boy while chaining the girls to the Hellmouth, with her help to boost their powers. Sadly she wouldn't be able to help them that much as she wasn't aligned to their magic like she was with Xander and the others. She told them that once they had left the town they would create a magical bubble that would surround it and protect everyone leaving there; while the girls would have the illusion of living the life they would have if Xander hadn't been a Luenor. It should be powerful enough to trap them there for a few years, and they would be alerted by Larry when the sortilege would begin to break. That way everyone living in Sunnydale would be shielded, though blocked there and the girls wouldn't be able to hurt anyone for the time being as they would evolve in their own dimension made of illusions. No one would even remember the girls while the sortilege was on.

Relieved that nothing bad would happened while they were away and that the town would be in good hands, the Bloodpack said their goodbyes and followed a happy even if tearful Cordelia to the cars. She was sad to have to leave one of her brothers behind, but was happy that he would finally receive the care and teaching he deserved. She knew that Oz was feeling the same, but she was sure that Kyle would help comfort him.

Once they passed the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign, they all looked back to the town to see it being enveloped by a magical amethyst bubble. With a last goodbye to their friend they sped away in the direction of the airport and England, where who knew what would happen or was happening there.

A.N:

°We have finally reached the end of the first Arc. That Epilogue was way longer than I thought it would be, so enjoy!

°The next Arc will be longer to come because I want to write most of it before uploading the chapters, sorry.

°Finally thanks to Carlough, Veronica, Emeralden Rapley, LostGryffindorFoundSlytherin, Sacred histories and foxykitsuneyouko for reviewing^^ Thank you all!!!


End file.
